Infinite Seed
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: The powerless clamor for strength. A weapon strong enough to protect those was forged. Mankind must evolve. Ichika didn't know what to expect on his tenth birthday and being kidnapped was not one. Taken by Phantom Task Ichika learns buried secrets about his family inevitably changing for good or worse?
1. The second Mondo Grosso

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for ideas wish I did own gundam seed and Infinite Stratos. Main introduction chapter this story may become a harem later on depends when it gets to certain point. It will share technology from gundam seed minus the mobile suits. **

* * *

Infinite Stratos taken from you

It was a clear summer night in the month of July inside of a small house not neighboring many others. A small party was being held with two small kids running around the house with an eccentric pink haired bunny girl chasing after them. A woman with black hair passed mid-back had on a birthday hat watched the scene unfold before her in nothing more than black pajamas. She looked slightly upset on the outside, but was happy for her friend making it to the party. One of the guests in particular being her little nine year old brother Ichika ran up to the black haired woman.

"C'mon Chifuyu-nee this is your birthday party! You finally got back from your two year trip a week ago, so join in! You should have fun too right Tabane-chan and Houki-chan?" The bubbly voice of her younger brother reached her ears causing a small smile to spread across the birthday girl's face. He was a short little boy for his age with black hair similar to his older sister wearing a white collar shirt and blue khaki shorts.

"Fine Ichika-kun," Chifuyu couldn't help, but lightly smile at her little brother affectionately rubbing the top of his head. She walked over to the other bunny girl who was one of her best and practically only close friend Tabane. The pink long haired bunny eared wearing girl wore a typical blue maid dress with her exuberant purple eyes gazing at her with joy.

"Yes join us Chifuyu~ join us in the fun!" Tabane exclaimed in utter joy wrapping her arms around her closest friend and otherwise best friend on the entire planet in a tight hug. The hug was so tight Chifuyu could swear one of her ribs might have been broken from the hug. Not wanting to be further injured by her friend Chifuyu chopped the top of her friend's head in a somewhat playful manner.

"Aww Chifuyu-chan so mean resisting my birthday hug of happiness," Tabane pouted cutely before feeling a pair of arms around her leg and looked down at whom was doing that. It was her little sister Houki the ten year old; wearing a red miko outfit who had just got done with her shrine duties early in the day trying to comfort her eccentric elder sister. At the hug Tabane squealed in delight scooping her sister up into her arms; hugging the unfortunate ponytail girl into a death hug. "Oh I love you Houki-chan, I have the best little sister in the world!"

Houki tried squirming out of her older sister's death hug wanting to stay alive not to be hugged to this level. The small girl even called out to her childhood friend Ichika for help.

Ichika was there in a heartbeat at Houki's cry for help trying to help his childhood friend out, but got caught in one of Tabane's death hugs squealing happier that she caught both kids.

Chifuyu witnessing the sight brought a hand up to her lips to squash the smile that threatened to destroy her cold facade. It was funny to see both kids squealing for help, while being twirled around in Tabane's arms like an airplane.

After an hour for things to calm down, Tabane with the help of Ichika and Houki brought out a cake from an oven. Well at least it looked like a cake; parts of it looked burnt and smelled like it too. What was worse about the vanilla looking cake was the fact the nineteen strawberries actually caught fire somehow. It was their first time Tabane, Ichika, and Houki to attempt baking a cake.

"Come on Chifuyu blow out the candles!" Tabane smiled not even the sight and smell of a burnt cake brought her down. The kids looked quite disappointed after seeing what their first cake looked like they had followed Tabane's instructions to the letter. Maybe where they messed up was taking the bunny girl's instructions in the first place.

"Sorry for the burnt cake nee-chan," Ichika apologized looking to be on the verge of tears and held them back pitifully. A few tears did slip out he was sad that he disappointed his sister again in his eyes and tried biting on his bottom lip to keep more of the tears at bay. He wanted his sister's party to go well, because in three more months she would be competing in the second Mondo Grosso. Coincidentally it landed on the day of his birthday, which would be both good and bad.

Good, because he could watch his sister be in the tournament again. It would be bad, because they wouldn't be able to spend his birthday together.

"No crying Ichika-nii big boys don't cry," Chifuyu patted her brother's head wanting him to cheer up. So the cake turned out to look bad and smell bad too, but it didn't matter she had the people most important in her life right in front of her. Ichika sniffled at her words and slowly stopped crying as she continued to pat his head blowing out the literal strawberry candles making her wish. What she wanted was for Ichika to get stronger he was her source of inspiration to keep moving in this fucked up world.

"Yay!" Both Tabane and Houki smiled setting off confetti cannons over Chifuyu and Ichika surprising the both of them. The rain of confetti sticking into their hair, and on to their clothes being a Tabane one of a kind work.

"Now let's get to your gifts! My gift for you Chifuyu-chan is this!" Tabane pointed outside the window as they all made their way to the deck of the house. Tabane holding a remote switch in her left hand as she clicked it setting off dozen of fireworks into the night sky. The flashing colors of red, blue, yellow, and purple lit up the sky spelling out Chifuyu's name with a banner of a bunny waving **'Win the second Mondo Grosso!**' Tabane looked over to her longtime friend and couldn't help, but burst into a fit of laughs at seeing Chifuyu's mouth akin to that of a smile.

How exactly did Tabane do that no one would know nor question the eccentric genius. Anything was possible with Tabane after all she did invent the IS. While, singlehandedly tossing men on the back burner of society ten years ago. Women held more power over men and took to high class positions of power too.

Once the fireworks stopped displaying they retreated back into the house. Houki being next to give something to Chifuyu, but didn't think it would suit someone as amazing as the Brunhilde.

"U-Umm... here it isn't amazing as what Tabane-nee did, but it helps me a lot," Houki said in a meek tone of voice showing her a green hair tie. It wasn't anything special or overly extravagant, but Chifuyu accepted the gift tying her long black hair into a ponytail similar to Houki's. It was a wordless compliment to the little girl. Houki blushed happy her gift was acknowledged.

At last it was Ichika's turn the young boy had to run back into his room and retrieve the gift. It took four years of saving up, but if it would make his older sister happy; it was worth his entire savings. When he returned to the living room he stopped in front of his big sister in his hands was a black box.

"H-Here Chifuyu-nee... y-your birthday present," Ichika shyly smiled extending the box out to his older sister who wanted to deny such a gift. Just having her little brother here was more than gift enough, but knew if she refused he would be a stumbling mess of tears.

"Thank you Ichika-kun, b-but you didn't have to give me-" Chifuyu stopped in mid-sentence at opening up the box even the ever happy energizer bunny Tabane was rendered quiet. Inside of the box was a silver keepsake necklace with the picture of the two of them in it. Withdrawing the necklace out to inspect it further she turned it around spotting on the back it held her initials. Chifuyu was so moved by his gift a choked sob came from her mouth as moisture gathered in her eyes.

All was silent for the whole of ten minutes Ichika looked down to the floor feeling like Chifuyu hated his gift judging by the choked noise. Yeah it wasn't flashy like Tabane's gift or very useable like Houki's hair tie. "Sorry Chifuyu-nee I-I know it's not great-" He was cut off in his self depreciating talk by his elder sister who pulled him into the tightest hug of his life.

It was stronger than even Tabane's and that was saying something.

"You... baka I love it," Chifuyu softly cried into the shoulder of her little brother. The gift was perfect and very sweet. How could she not love such a wonderful gift. Ichika widely smiled at his older sister loving the fact she liked his gift and hugged her just as tight. Although, with his small frame and small arms the best he could do was hug her around the neck.

When the two siblings finally broke away from the hug Houki could be seen with a mild upset pout on her face; wishing Ichika had given her that hug. About two minutes later Chifuyu decided to try the cake even if her whole body vehemently rejected that idea altogether. Dabbing a finger across the icing of the cake she lifted the creamy vanilla coated finger to her lips and sucked on it. Her body immediately went rigid still as she fell to the floor with her eyes closed, looking quite cationic.

Chifuyu really should have trusted her instincts on the cake being bad.

Ichika and Houki both panicking while Tabane being the oh so happy helpful woman poked Chifuyu's stomach; the Brunhilde wouldn't die from a piece of cake... Well Tabane hoped not.

With that ending the festivities of Chifuyu's 19th birthday.

* * *

The sounds of haggard breaths could be heard inside a small practice dojo. The looming afternoon sun was just peaking out breathing new life into the world. Inside of the dojo were only two people a tall woman with black hair that flowed down to mid back holding a nodachi in her right hand. Her clothing consisted of a white gi matching the much younger opponent in front of her.

She hadn't even broken a sweat, but that was to be expected although, her young opponent was on his last legs sweat pouring down his entire face. A laughable sight to others if they walked in.

"Again Ichika, this time strike me with actual intent," Chifuyu ordered her little brother the woman being at the blossoming age of 19. It had been three months, since her birthday and today was Ichika's birthday September 27th. Along, with the day being the second Mondo Grosso for the past two months Ichika had asked her to train him better in kendo and practice with a sword.

Ichika could honestly say he was getting better, but could never land an actual hit on Chifuyu. There was a reason why she was called the Brunhilde. Otherwise, known as the world's strongest a title given to the one who won the international IS tournament.

"Hai Chifuyu-nee," Ichika readied himself into position with his left foot back and right foot forward with his katana pointed down to the floor toward her ankles. The sword was still heavy in his hands, which is why it was leveled to the floor. He opened and closed his left hand; in a habit knowing he would get her this time. Chifuyu told him a thousand times that position was not right, nor was his habit any good to skilled opponents like herself who could read him like a book.

He even studied under the Shinonono dojo, but was persistent on positioning his sword, despite the weight of it. It was one reason why she could read his movements he always tried hitting the ankles, shins, and knees debilitating strikes. Never going in for the kill, but Chifuyu knew he was still a child and did not have to face the harsh realities of the world... Her world.

Ichika ran towards Chifuyu aiming his katana toward her left ankle in a feint, going to raise it upwards at the last second toward her chest with all his weight. Chifuyu easily read through his televised movements. She stopped his lunge before he could even attack her as she with one simple fluid motion of her katana directed the blunt side to hit his hands. The sound of a thud resounded throughout the dojo, Ichika fell to his knees with a howl of pain, nursing the injury on his hurt hand dropping the sword.

"Ow Chifuyu-nee you hit to hard," Ichika grumbled trying to rub away the stinging pain in his hand. It felt worse than bees stinging his body then again this was Chifuyu he was up against. Chifuyu kneeled down on one foot to take a closer look at his injury she definitely did not want his hand to be broken. It wasn't a serious injury his hand was red slightly bleeding and from what she could tell did not need medical attention. No bones were broken or jutting out of the skin.

"Wait here I'll be back with some balm," Chifuyu told him while walking out of the training area to go find the medical kit. She checked one of the nearby clocks spotting that it was 12:30 P.M. She had thirty minutes before a limousine would be picking her up to go to the Mondo Grosso tournament.

She had already won the first time three years ago and with that win. She had secured enough money not just for herself, but for her little brother to comfortably live off her earnings for the rest of their lives. Incase, unexplainable events separated them. She did have enemies after her, but for the most part they had gone into hiding two years ago.

'_If they do come back then I will kill them. No one is going to harm him.' _Chifuyu resolutely thought stopping outside a door where the med kit was. She looked down at the silver necklace that Ichika had gotten her around her neck hidden in the gi.

Ichika who was still in the training area held his katana again in his hands despite the pain his left hand was in. He had a goal in mind an important goal and swung the sword down in a vertical slash. With each slash his mind conjured up an imaginary opponent for him to face; at one point he was fighting Houki. He balanced on the soles of his feet avoiding a hit to the waist by blocking the imaginary strike with his sword.

'_I have to get stronger. No! I must get stronger... I can't be a crybaby all the time. I want to protect._.. _her_.' Ichika was so focused into his thoughts while dodging the image of Houki, he had not noticed that Chifuyu returned. His elder sister watched his movements noticing the small difference in the way he slid his feet. Instead, of dragging his feet they seemed to be flowing across the tiles.

'_An improvement, but he still needs work_.' Chifuyu curtly coughed into her hand to gain his attention. If she had been watching his face more than his footwork. She would see the signs of his darkening brown irises shrinking and the enhancing of his pupils due to his intense concentration. "Ichika!" She shouted his name this time gaining his attention as he looked over at her stern face sweat beading off his brow.

The birthday boy mildly chuckled at seeing Chifuyu wave the bottle of balm in her left hand. Going over towards his sister he noticed the way her posture seemed to be on constant guard. Well this was his older sister so that was to be expected, though something seemed off.

"Hi Chifuyu-nee sorry, I was just in the zone," Ichika brightly smiled up at his sister someday wanting to be taller than her. She shook her head with a tsk sound of amusement as she uncovered the bottle. The smell of lemon and honey coming from the exposed bottle; dipping a finger into the waxy creme. Getting the perfect amount she used her free hand to grip his wrist and rubbed the creme on to the very red hand.

While Chifuyu did that Ichika couldn't help slightly blushing at how protective his sister was of him. If he scrapped his knee she was there in a second, if he was feeling sad she would be there with a pillow. He loved his older sister and wished that he could protect her like she always did for him.

"Nee-chan, I want to protect you. Your always keeping me safe and worked so hard to support us by yourself. When I get older, I'm going to become your sword!" Ichika declared pumping his non-injured fist to his chest. Chifuyu mildly scrunched her eyebrows in a raised manner surprised by that declaration. It was very unexpected and made her begin to ponder certain actions he did.

"Was that the reason why you joined Kendo to protect me?" She asked sounding irritated by his reason as she removed her hand from his wrist, and stood up to her full 5 foot 9 height. Intimidating her younger brother with her height who swallowed a bit in fear. Let it be known that Chifuyu could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"Yes..." Ichika meekly replied finding that the green tiles on the floor were better to stare at than meeting her gaze. '_Why does she sound angry? I-I just want to protect you._' He gnawed his bottom lip in nervousness trying to make heads or tails of her anger.

Chifuyu wanted to slap her little brother across the head in irritation. He was just a kid she didn't need protection and certainly did not want him to take up that role. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he got hurt or... Worse killed because of her. The eldest was supposed to take care of their younger sibling she took that to heart, since her parents abandoned them nine years ago.

With a heavy sigh Chifuyu placed her hand on her brother's shoulder wanting him to understand why that was not necessary. "Ichika, you should practice kendo because you enjoy it. You don't need to protect me I'll be the sword that cuts a path for our future in this family. All I want you to do is live a normal life, understand?" It was harsh, but she wanted what was best for him.

Ichika kept his head down feeling worse after hearing those words. Chifuyu should have understood why he wanted to protect his big sister, she was all he had that was family. "Chifuyu-chan your not listening. I want to do this, I choose to do this. Because your the only family I have!" Ichika yelled his point this time looked up to meet her intense dark brown eyes. For a split second Chifuyu's eyes looked hesitant on the last part, but quickly regained their cold look.

The two siblings stared at each other for three whole minutes to see who would back down, unfortunately they were both stubborn. Chifuyu sighed rubbing a hand through the locks of her black hair in annoyance breaking the stare down. Her little brother was unbelievably stubborn just like her and truthfully she didn't have time for this. The limousine that would be picking her up was going to be here any minute.

"Ichika hold my sword," Chifuyu commanded her tone turning dark as she gave him her sheathed katana. Ichika trembled at the weight of holding her heavy sword in his hands, even his knees buckling giving out underneath him dropping to the floor. The sheathed blade sliding across the green tiles as he weakly reached out towards it. He held a sword before, sure they were heavy, but not like this.

Was this what it meant to become her sword?

"That is what it means to be my sword. To carry the weight of life and death in your hands everyday. For every decision you make to be your sole responsibility. No matter the consequences," Chifuyu hammered him into the meaning of being her sword.

"Fine! I may not be able to hold it now, but Chifuyu I will become your sword watch me!" Ichika stubbornly shouted with a cross of his arms in a childish manner. He would hold that sword again when he got stronger and then become her sword nothing was going to stop him.

Chifuyu sighed once more through her nostrils at his stubborn nature moving her hand from her hair. A loud blaring car horn came from outside alerting Ichika and Chifuyu of the time it was 1 P.M. both siblings looked at the other as she walked over to the pile of clothes near the wall of the room. Stripping herself of her gi faster than humanly possible having no time to change anywhere else she put on her clothes consisting of a black tanktop and matching black dress pants. Her personal IS blue frame in standby form taking the shape; of a blueish white sword keychain attached to the necklace Ichika gave her.

"Chifuyu, I guess you have to go now," Ichika dryly chuckled keeping the pain out of his voice. He did not want to see Chifuyu off with tears in his eyes not one single tear.

"Ichika, if you want we can go home and celebrate your birthday," Chifuyu offered willing to not participate in the Mondo Grosso. Her little brother was way more important than a competition of being the strongest in the world. Aside, from the fact she had already won three years ago.

Ichika shook his head at the offer he wanted to see his big sister beat everyone in the Mondo Grosso. "No Chifuyu-nee what I want for my birthday is for you to win the second Mondo Grosso," he held out his pinky towards her wanting her to pinky promise that win.

Chifuyu nodded wrapping her pinky around his going to fulfill his birthday wish. "I will win." She declared softly brushing some of his hair away from his forehead gently pecking his forehead. Nothing would stop her from making his wish a reality, as she left out of the dojo to get inside of the limousine.

Ichika waved her off watching the limousine pull away from the dojo down the street. He didn't stop waving until the limousine was completely out of sight and by then he dropped his hand down to his side. Returning inside of the dojo Ichika started collecting his clothes, while putting away the equipment.

Inside of the limousine, Chifuyu looked around at the people sizing up her competition. Two of her opponents were unfamiliar to her only having four IS representatives from different nations in the limo. It was standard to have four different limos drive to the Mondo Grosso, at different time intervals today. It was a safety measure incase of attacks on the candidates.

Judging by the apprehension from the other two competitors faces they were nervous, probably their first time in the tournament. The two of them did not dare to meet Chifuyu's iron clad gaze, they had heard stories of how she decimated her opponents in one hit. Plus, she was the Brunhilde so they would be naturally on edge around the strongest woman on the planet.

'_Weaklings they won't make it through the first round_.' Chifuyu could tell that much already. She despised those who did not personally train in their IS or even take the time to train their own bodies in the first place. If you're weak than you can't protect what is most important.

"Hello there Chifuyu-chan your still unsociable as ever," a pompous voice spoke breaking the silent mutterings of the women around her. Chifuyu looked to her right side seeing a woman she knew from three years ago in the first Mondo Grosso. It was a beautiful woman with long wavy blond hair that reached down her back and rather gorgeous curves. Adorned in a white pristine sundress with a bottle of sparkling wine in her left hand. Her whole demeanor practically screamed pampered rich girl.

"Natasha Fairs," Chifuyu greeted the twenty year old blonde her tone anything, but pleasant. Chifuyu did not hate Natasha they just had a shared intense rivalry with each other, as the US representative nodded pouring herself a glass of the sparkling wine.

"How have you been? Happy belated birthday by the way," Natasha spoke like they were old friends, drinking from the Desert wine glass with a contented smile on her pretty face. A toast was in order after all she planned to be the Brunhilde this time. Chifuyu poured herself a cup of sparkling wine knowing it wasn't in Natasha to drug drinks.

Chifuyu held out her glass toward Natasha in a toast it was something they did, since the first Mondo Grosso. "I have been fine, how about yourself has the US finally made a second generation unit yet?" She asked making small talk, while Natasha raised her glass tapping their wine glasses together, a smirk on the gorgeous blonde's face.

"You'll see in the tournament. By the way here is your present," Natasha commented sipping from her glass of wine casually. Using her free hand she pulled out from her swell cleavage a small white box; it looked like a wedding box. The other women in the limo actually blushed it looked like Natasha was about to ask Chifuyu for her hand in marriage.

The Brunhilde and the second strongest in the world marrying each other? What kind of unholy combination would that bring to the nations?

Chifuyu accepted the gift sipping her sparkling wine down her throat. She traced the thin opening of the box with her thumb. _'Why would she give me a gift? We only communicate with the other once every three months.' _Chifuyu questioned finding it odd as she opened up the box with a casual flick of her thumb_._

"I refuse," Chifuyu curtly told Natasha after seeing the gift, a noticeable vein throbbed on her forehead refusing the gift closing it up and deposited it in her pocket. Natasha giggled in delight continuing to drink from her glass. It was always fun to mess with Chifuyu, so many rare moments it was.

The women gawked wondering what had been inside the box, but were to scared to ask.

Ichika after cleaning up the dojo for the past thirty minutes yawned in his normal attire from boredom. He was dressed in a black dress uniform like the ones where people would go for private school. The reason why he wore this was due to his older sister not washing his clothes from last night. Ultimately Chifuyu left him to clean up the house or cook food.

'_I better hurry home don't want to miss the tournament.' _Ichika made his way out of the dojo, luckily the heat wasn't awful today. It was about 73 degrees at least that was what the weather forecaster announced. The young boy started jogging his way up the street his house only a good twenty minute jog away.

On his jog home he spotted passing cars all trying to make it towards the Mondo Grosso tournament grounds. It was definitely going to be crowded there, which is why Ichika decided to stay home for the first two rounds. He did not want to be lost in the crowd of people or stand outside waiting for a seat.

The boy could perfectly watch the Mondo Grosso at home on his TV with a bag of chips and juice. That was the life of a young boy who was a full time member of the stay at home club. Besides even if he did decide to go later he could always catch one of the escort vans, that were scheduled to run to the Mondo Grosso.

Arriving at his home Ichika withdrew from his pocket a small key as he unlocked the door going inside.

* * *

Once the limousine reached the Mondo Grosso tournament ground with the other contestants. Doormen opened the limousine doors for the contestants as Chifuyu got out of the limo taking in the sight of her old stomping ground. Many people were starting to pile up in lines, some complaining about the weather, others just glad to see the fight. The large white dome of the tournament looked like one of those coliseums in books, but much larger. It did have to accommodate seats of 400,000 people. IS pilots of different countries stood outside in their IS, incase of attacks or... the ever likely crowd control.

The representative candidates of each country made their way inside as Chifuyu examined the bronze colored interior walls. Photos of herself hanging off the wall in her IS with other candidates from the previous Mondo Grosso on the wall. There was even a mural they passed with a picture of Chifuyu holding the first Mondo Grosso championship cup.

"That'll be my picture up there next Chifuyu-chan," the voice of Natasha whispered in her ear, though Chifuyu did not bother retorting. The Brunhilde, instead walked faster ahead getting away from Natasha. A dazzling white light could be seen further up ahead as a small smirk graced Chifuyu's lips. A sense of thrill rushing through her veins, her heart clamoring to beat whomever stood in her way. To fight was in her blood.

Once, Ichika made it inside the house he locked the door behind him headed for the kitchen. His mouth drier than sandpaper wanting a juice box to quench his thirst. Gathering a strawberry juice box from the fridge he made his way back to the living room plopping down on the couch. Grabbing the remote beside him he pressed the power button on the remote, the moderate sized TV coming to life on the news channel.

"Today is the day we have all been waiting for! It is time for the Mondo Grosso that special time where we get to see representative candidates from all over the globe fight. All the representatives have made it with an outstanding turn out of sixteen candidates. We'll bring you all the coverage so stay tuned to channel seven." An excited sportscaster announced showing the full overview of the Mondo Grosso via helicopter.

Ichika drank from his juice box watching the sportscaster continue to go on and on about the finer details of the Mondo Grosso. Switching the channel this time it showed one of the IS representatives being interviewed. It was none other than Chifuyu in her own dressing room at it being her, he turned up the volume on the remote.

"Brunhilde-sama, what is your attack plan? Will you be using your legendary blue frame IS?" A very in your face reporter fired away question after question at Chifuyu.

"My plan of attack is for a one hit end. I will be using my blue frame," Chifuyu answered with her arms folded as her necklace could be seen on TV.

"Ahh, did you hear that folks. The Brunhilde plans on dominating the Mondo Grosso again. Ohh what is this Brunhilde-sama, that necklace is that from a fan?"

"No, it's from someone important to me."

"A lover?"

"No further questions at this time," Chifuyu stood up abruptly an overbearing aura coming off her silencing the reporter. The reporter fidgeted in her seat as the Brunhilde walked out of the dressing room.

"Well, you heard it there folks stay tuned in for more updates."

Ichika sweat dropped after Chifuyu left the dressing room that question must have set her off. Drinking from his juice box Ichika watched the other contestants be interviewed one after another. The person after his big sister to be interviewed was a woman named Meer Campbell, apparently she was a Scandinavian IS representative. A rather nervous looking mid twenties woman with pink hair down her back in a pink ball gown.

He watched the pink haired woman talk about her country mostly through the interview. After the rest of the pilots were interviewed including Natasha Fairs. It took an hour in a half to complete all the interviews, and now it was time for the opening fights to commence.

* * *

Two hours later in the day the Mondo Grosso tournament was about to reach its zenith. In the final rounds were none other than Chifuyu and Natasha. Both women had completed decimated their opponents in a flash on live TV. Natasha was the first up in the beginning rounds up against a 1.5 model Chinese Ginn. What Natasha did to that suit was humiliate it in one massive blow from her cannons.

Chifuyu faced a German IS representative in there prototype 2nd generation Rick-Dom, true to her word had ended it one slash of her sword.

The second round did not fair any better for the remaining IS representatives Chifuyu and Natasha had wiped them apart. It was scary to see how strong the Brunhilde and the US representative have so much strength. It was the final round between Natasha and Chifuyu; both representatives having fifteen minutes to make final adjustments to their IS.

Ichika was on an escort van heading to see the final round in her person, though he wasn't alone in the van. A family was in the van with him it being Natasha's family. They had just gotten to Japan and found this van by chance headed to the Mondo Grosso, since their limousine driver was not at the airport. Her grandpa, father, mother, and her little sister were making small talk about how proud they were of Natasha.

Ichika didn't understand what they were saying, but saw the overflowing happiness in their eyes. It made him smile as he thought about his sister wishing her the best in the final round as the van came to a stop at a red light. The young boy looked out the window into the sky his smile never leaving him. His eyes staring at a strange looking group of IS suits flying barely in his line of sight. He only made out they could be IS by their different kinds of rifles.

'_It looks like a Chinese IS Ginn, with a German IS Rick-Dom, a-and is that one of our IS units?._..' Ichika was puzzled by the strange union of IS. It's true in the Mondo Grosso IS units of different countries were there and stood as sentries on the outside to protect people. This was highly strange what could be the cause for this. Unfortunately, Ichika he would not have anymore time to think on it, as the IS units from above began open fire with their machine guns.

After the fifteen minute reprieve was up Chifuyu and Natasha both strong women made their way to the battle ground of the Mondo Grosso. The two had been in their dressing room mentally prepping themselves for their fight ahead. When both IS representatives made it to the battlefield they glared at the other from the opposite side of the stadium.

The tension was palpable in the air as the earlier roar of the crowd had become hush. This was the intensity of the Brunhilde and the second strongest in the world. The only one who could talk was the announcer, and even he was hard pressed to find the words to describe the tension.

"Shall we get started Chifuyu?" Natasha smirked assure that she would be the Brunhilde this time. Activating her IS out of its standby form from the small silver and blue chain wrapped around her ankle. Her body glowing a dazzling bright blue with matching armor blue plates down her arms and legs. The chest panel of her IS strangely formed into what appeared to be a cannon, with a massive sized bazooka in her right hand. Two massive sized white cannons on her shoulders finishing it.

Her IS was the epitome of massive firepower.

"Come Chifuyu and face the might of the US second generation IS Calamity!" Natasha boldly proclaimed showing her love of her country, as she hovered above ground with her intimidating cannons locked on to Chifuyu.

"Look everyone can you believe this remarkable beauty?! The stunning cannons with a gorgeous pilot. For such an IS to be called Calamity it certainly is a heart stopper," the announcer began narrating with vibrant passion in his voice with the crowd erupting into cheers.

"Bring it," Chifuyu smirked activating her IS out of standby mode her body shimmering in white particles. Whitish blue armor covered her arms and legs encasing them protectively; with the armor forming around her chest. Orange mixtures of paint could be seen in the back on her large blue thrusters.

Extending her left hand out towards Natasha, a hefty wide looking claymore materialized in front of her. The blade in length was ten meters long, though it had a Gatling gun as an attachment. Natasha had to admit it Chifuyu was packing heat. Pointing her sword/gun out in challenge to Natasha, Chifuyu awaited the signal for this round to start.

"There it is folks! The Brunhilde's blue frame, but it seems to have gotten an upgrade from three years ago. Can the second strongest overcome the Brunhilde? Let's find out! I officially declare the final round of the Mondo Grosso to commence!" The announcer rang a bell beside him signifying the start of a match, that would go down in the Mondo Grosso hall of glory.

When that bell rung Natasha opened fire with her massive bazooka immediately, as she fired off her jets to soar high into the air. She knew the Brunhilde wouldn't go down from such an attack and kept going higher to gain an aerial advantage. Once, she was high enough in the air the US representative began charging her shoulder cannons, while doing that she did not remain idle and began spraying a volley of missiles down to Chifuyu's position from her hips.

Chifuyu did not go down in that preemptive attack and had sliced through the missile with ease. The two halves of the missile exploding behind her smoke clouding her vision. Impaired vision aside it was not a loss of sight, since the hyper sensor in IS greatly enhanced all five senses. And gave the pilot a 360 degree view essentially leaving no blind spots. The Brunhilde was alerted to Natasha charging her cannons by the alert across her screen and the incoming missiles.

Chifuyu flared her thrusters to the max going forward to evade the multiple missles, but these missiles were heat seekers. Pulling up into the air to avoid the missiles she managed to avoid three of the missiles, which impacted into the shield covered walls exploding on contact. However, two of those missiles kept after her not wanting to take any damage. Chifuyu maneuvered herself into a backflip arcing herself at a 180 degree full reverse. The missiles sailed passed her upwards into the sky veering towards the next possible heat source Natasha.

[550 shield points: Chifuyu]

This maneuver did not come without cost, her IS had lost 50 shield points due to the sudden flip. That was a weakness in Chifuyu's new machine it was not able to handle overly complex maneuvers such as this. Her old blue frame could have done this without losing any shield points, because of its lighter armor.

Natasha's shoulder cannons finished charging after Chifuyu's little stunt with her missiles and was alerted to her own missiles coming back at her. '_Just like my rival to pull off something like this, oh well.' _Natasha grinned not remotely worried about her missiles coming back. Her cannons locked on to Chifuyu, firing from the cannons were wide red beams soaring downwards to the Brunhilde. The very heat of the cannons superheated the air around her losing shield points from the mighty backlash of her cannons.

[shield points:450 Natasha]

The beams effectively destroying her own missiles from reaching her, as Natasha fired the remaining salvo of ammo in her bazooka. The US representative was positive that the Brunhilde would not be able to avoid all of that.

The audience was rapt in attention watching the descending beams and missiles head for Chifuyu. They were all thinking the same thing no way could the Brunhilde avoid this.

Chifuyu was once again alerted to missiles again and also, very destructive beams headed for her. There was only one way to potentially win and she hoped her IS would be able to handle the strain. Channeling her shield energy into her IS it started to glow a faint neon yellow as the beams veered ever closer.

'Damn it come on Blue frame you can do this!' Chifuyu encouraged her machine she believed in her IS. After all they were one in the same as the machine glowed a bright yellow. The spectators gasped when the beams had met their mark and continued downwards melting the ground. Even the missiles that had made contact with the beams exploded plumes of smoke blocking their vision.

"Ladies and gentlemen it appears that the Brunhilde has lost..." the announcer was in a state of disbelief along with the crowd. The only one who wasn't in disbelief was Natasha who laughed victoriously all of her hard planning for the past three years had worked to bring down the Brunhilde.

"Yes I've won!" Natasha laughed in triumphant nothing could ruin this moment.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Natasha!" Chifuyu roared so far up in the air, even the crowd couldn't see her much less hear her. Her brown eyes were much more defined, they even seemed to be glowing. She descending towards Natasha at the speed of Mach two. Her IS still glowing a bright yellow using ignition boost for the first time with her sword noticeably longer than before now it was 20 meters even. Although, her thrusters that had been on her back were destroyed due to the beams. She hadn't totally escaped that blast unscathed and had to admit, Natasha was quite the opponent. With a downward cleave of her freakishly long physical sword it struck home on to Natasha's IS chest plate.

[Shield energy:185 Chifuyu]

The sounds of scrapping metal against metal could be heard,Chifuyu bringing Natasha toward the ground like a meteor. Natasha coughed up blood due to the pressure of the sword destroying her shields and bashing her chest cannon.

[Shield energy:100 Natasha]

"I won't lose Chifuyu!" Natasha hollered not going to lose not again, as her IS blared with red flashing screens warning of danger. The IS was sustaining to much damage, but Natasha didn't care, as she charged her semi destroyed chest cannon. The red beam of light looked absolutely way more destructive up close, however Chifuyu was not going to let herself be beaten. She promised Ichika she would win.

With that thought in mind Chifuyu continued on with her downward attack as both IS suits crash landed towards the melted ground. Creating a medium sized crater at least 30 feet deep. The impact from both IS suits shook the ground reverberating throughout the stadium. Many people held their ears in pain trying to block out the sound. All anyone could see was smoke billowing up from the crater.

"Folks, I don't know what just happened. But it was amazing! The Brunhilde somehow managed to dodge that blast and seems to have decisively land the final blow," the announcer stated not believing what had occurred.

Five minutes passed as the smoke began to clear the shadow of an IS emerged from the crater holding someone. When the smoke finally cleared it showed the bleeding Chifuyu barely held together in her was in her arms, also equally bloody.

"Why Calamity?... We could have won..." Natasha whimpered with tears running down her eyes as her IS had forsaken use of the cannon to use all of its remaining shield energy to save its pilot's life. In doing so it was in permeant lock mode shut down from the pulse pounding intense match. Chifuyu placed Natasha on the ground after she spoke and looked out to the crowd.

"The Brunhilde has won! Ladies and gentlemen the Brunhilde has won! Give it up for Chifuyu Orimura!" The announcer yelled from the top of his lungs with the crowd violently erupting into cheers. This was going to go down as the single greatest match of Mondo Grosso history books.

Chifuyu's IS dematerialized returning to its standby mode for repairs having take quite the hefty amount of damage itself. "Ichika, I kept our promise." She mumbled passing out on her feet succumbing to the pain of her own injuries. The last thing she saw was paramedics rushing towards them,unaware of the most important person in her life was missing.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Ichika opened his eyes very slowly his body felt absolutely sluggish and tired, like he ran ten miles Without stopping. Taking in his surroundings hospital beds, an IV was in his left arm pumping nutrients into his system, he was also in a hospital gown. And, apparently someone was holding his right hand Weird it all was.

His eyes focused at seeing someone beside him sleeping. She had long curly blonde hair wearing a red Chinese dress with yellow blossoms decoring it. The woman yeah she looked like one he guessed about in her late twenties, possibly early thirties.

_'Where am I? W-What happened to me_?' Ichika groggily tried piecing together what had occurred. His mind playing back the events of what happened on the van ride to the Mondo Grosso.

* * *

_On the van_ _ride to the Mondo Grosso Ichika watched in silent horror as the IS suits rained open fire down on the van. The van held together as the driver swerved down an open street trying to stay alive. Natasha's family were huddled together in a protective hug and Ichika held his arms around himself wishing his big sister was here._

_'Chifuyu-nee! I'm scared I need your help!' Ichika frantically called out for help in his head wishing someone could hear him. The Fair family looked over at Ichika tears down his cheeks and gingerly pulled the boy into his arms. They were not going to let a little boy be alone in this scary situation._

_Ichika looked up into the eyes of the family, just as scared as he was. They never thought they would be attacked by IS pilots and the little girl of the group about five years old hung on to her mother's waist. While, the bullets continued to pepper the van, the windows shattering raining glass down upon them. Shards of the window cut into the driver's hands causing him to yelp in pain._

_The van driver kept his bloody hands firm on the wheel he was not going to let these people die. Up ahead there was a tunnel, a ray of light and possible escape for them. Pushing pedal to the metal the van accelerated faster, doing all it could as one of the wheels sputtered blowing up from a stray bullet._

_'Damn we lost a tire, come on old girl a little more.' The man pleaded praying for a miracle. The sounds of the blown out tired scrapped the ground in sparks. The van held together as it made through the tunnel, breathing a sigh of relief the driver's heartbeat a mile per minute._

_Looking further down the road, the driver saw a red long haired woman walking down the road in a green combat uniform. Was she crazy? The man honked his horn screaming in pain from the action, the glass digging deeper into his skin._

_The woman smiled extending her left hand outwards toward the racing van, a bright light overcoming her features. The last thing the man saw was an IS with a machine gun pointed at the racing van. Firing a clip from its 10 mm machine gun it obliterated the frontside window killing the driver. The Fair family screamed in terror as the van flipped and tumbled due to losing its wheels._

_The black IS seemingly vanished as the van skidded outside of the tunnel and straight down the road. Slamming into a guardrail bending the metal to its limit. It was mass panic inside the van the family had lost their grandpa, and father who had used their bodies as cushions to protect them._

_It was not a pretty sight, but Ichika was a witness to the gruesome sight and covered his eyes wanting to forget it happened. He wanted to vomit and cry all at the same time as the mother and daughter had begun crying. A sound of metallic stomping could be heard on top of the van to get their attention._

_"You have one minute to climb out of this van or the rest of you will all die." An icy voice told them not being one for patience. The mother bit back a growl of anger through her tears, as her daughter continued to cry. The short blond woman walked over to her husband's corpse and pulled out from his pocket, a pocket knife. It was used to cut apples, but what she wanted to do was kill the pilot who did this._

_"Please protect my daughter," the blond woman softly said to Ichika, hoping the boy could at least do that._

_Ichika seeing the woman about to do something crazy as he and the little girl scrambled out of the truck, through a broken window. He cut his left leg from a shard of glass that was still in the window and grunted in pain. After climbing out of the van with the little scared girl hugging on to him, Ichika was met face to the loaded barrel of an IS._

_"Good your out of the van, now you'll be coming with me," The woman sneered at the scared look on Ichika's face standing protectively in front of the crying girl. "Trying to be a hero kid, heroes can't protect anything." She muttered with a sickening grin wanting to shoot the boy's brains out just for fun._

_"Take this!" Natasha's mother screamed in fury lunging out of the van window trying to plunge the knife into the IS pilot's neck. Unfortunately, that didn't work as the barrier of the IS deflected the knife it flying out of her hands. Directly into the sea below, the IS pilot turned around her nostrils flared in partial anger._

_"Oh, so we have a brave soul trying to protect these kids huh?" The woman barked turning around in 180 degrees backslapping the blonde mother with the metal hand of the IS. Natasha's mother practically flew down the street like a pebble being skipped across a river. Natasha's mother when she hit the ground coming to a complete stop was bleeding not only from her face, but down her entire chest as she coughed up blood. _

_"M-Mommy!" The little girl screamed in fear at what happened to her mother and ran Towards her hurt mother. Ichika stopped her from doing so by grabbing her shoulders preventing her from going. He applied ample pressure on to the writhing little girl. So much so the little girl couldn't tell if she was crying from the physical pain or the emotional mental scarring._

_"Stay away!" The mother yelled at her daughter not wanting her to be killed, as the IS pilot pointed her gun in the direction of the mother and fired. Ichika wanted to close his eyes from seeing another death happen in front of him, but couldn't. The little girl kicked and screamed at Ichika to release her, finally having enough she stomped her foot down on his shoe_.

_Upon doing so, Ichika did not release her he'd taken more punishing blows from Houki. A little stomping on his foot was not going to make him release the girl to her death._

_"Now that the distraction is over, boy you are coming with us. If you do not come, I will kill this girl is that understood? Nod once if you understand," the woman curtly spoke and pointed the gun toward them. Ichika had no choice, but to nod he didn't want to see someone else die. Letting the little girl go, Ichika slowly walked toward the woman in the IS, the little girl on the other hand ran towards her dead mother crying all the way there._

_"Time to go little boy," The woman cackled still feeling bloodthirsty not reaching her quota of kills today. She aimed her rifle at the little girl prepared to fire. Ichika's eyes boggled to wide proportions shaking his head no to what the woman was going to do. Jumping up from the ground Ichika gripped the rifle trying to weigh it down with his weight, even if he was only a measly sixty pounds._

_The woman fired not accounting for the boy's weight watching with glee, as it did not matter in the end. The bullets violently tore the little girl apart, once again Ichika forced to watch trembling in shock. _

_Why? Why was he so weak? He couldn't even protect a little girl._

_"Don't you see boy, heroes can't protect anything." She cackled psychotically gripping the boy's head in her free hand, removing him from her rifle. The rifle dematerializing out of bullets. Ichika continued to tremble in her harsh grip fearing his head would pop like a lemon head._

_"W-What's y-your name?" Ichika growled out the question his eyes glowing an ominous brown color. He was searing the image of her face forever into his brain._

_"My name little boy is Flay Allster." She licked her lips in a sensual circle those eyes, yes those were the eyes that looked like **her's**. When she got back to base it would go down._

_"I'll remember it." Ichika snarled adrenaline coursing through his veins along with rage. _

_"Nightie night," Flay muttered dematerializing the right metal arm of her IS, before violently punching her fist into his gut. The impact of her punch to his stomach made him spit out blood, which landed on her cheek. He was not going to pass out from a weak punch like that and spit in her face this time on her purpose. "Oh we have a little jackass here," she punched his gut again and again, until he finally blacked out after the tenth punch. Stubborn little bastard he really was her half if he could take those nanomachine enhanced strikes._

* * *

Ichika regaled the events with a solemn look on his face, unconsciously squeezing the sleeping woman's hand. It was his fault that family died. That woman Flay and her goon of IS attacked them just to get to him_. 'It's my fault... I'm weak if I had power, I could have saved them.'_ Ichika lamented unaware that tears slid down his cheeks; one of his tears splotched down on to the sleeping woman beside him.

The blonde haired woman awoke at feeling cold tears on her hand. Raising her sleepy head upwards she was met face to face with Ichika. The crying boy sniffled blaming himself for not being strong enough. At seeing those tears the woman felt strangely compelled to hug him, which she did.

"It's ok to cry, you should cry while your still able to." The woman softly whispered genuinely sounding concern, lightly rubbing his back in a soothing circle. Ichika cried into the woman's bosom crying out his frustration, sadness, and weakness. For a full ten minutes Ichika cried, until his eyes stung in pain from crying so much.

If her subordinates caught her in this caring position there would be no end to the teasing. Letting the boy go from her arms she watched his expression grow grim.

"My name is Squall, what's your name?" Squall asked keeping her voice in a considerate docile friendly tone. She knew his name already after all she was ordered to capture him, though she should have known to send someone less conspicuous. Damn, the fact that red head had a father who was one of the chairmen in Phantom task.

"I'm Ichika... Ichika... Orimura?" Ichika stated, although it came out like a question. He rubbed his right hand through his hair feeling like he was forgetting something important. Orimura? Yes that was his last name if he remembered correctly.

"Well Ichika _Orimura_ you've been out of it for two weeks. Get some more rest and someone will bring you a tray of food later," Squall patted his head gently rubbing a few locks of his hair, noticing the look of happiness in his eyes at being touched so gently. She could already see it, besides the fact the boy had been drugged with mild memory altering drugs. He wanted a mother, a role she knew how to play very well she did love honest kids after all.

Leaving the room Squall stopped on her red heels and chuckled sensing a familiar prescience. "Madoka, your here again. What is this the thirteenth day you've come to see him? I guess it can't be helped you are..." She stopped mid-sentence, because the barrel of a gun was pressed against her tailbone. In no way was she scared this was an everyday occurrence.

"He is nothing to me! Only the pathetic weaker half of **Chifuyu**," a childlike voice spoke not even trying to hide the scorn in her voice. The lights in the hall showing a young girl holding a very heavy looking gun at Squall. This little girl was called Madoka the same age as Ichika, and looked to be his twin. Her black hair only reaching pass her shoulders. Madoka dressed in a black evening dress, which was given to her by Squall.

"Ara, Ara, little girls shouldn't lie to their mother. I like it better when your honest with me Madoka-chan," Squall teased the gun holding girl and turned around the barrel pressing into her stomach. She patted the girl's head for a moment before the sound of a loud gunshot reverberated in the hall. Squall hitting the floor with a thud sound.

"You are not my mother," Madoka stated anger festering in her dark brown eyes as she walked away from Squall.

"Aww, Madoka is not an honest girl at all." Squall slightly pouted standing up from the ground looking no worse for wear. There wasn't any sign that she had been injured by the gun and rubbed the opening of her dress. That was the only sign anything had occurred between the two. "Oh well Madoka, I know that your happy he is your big brother." She giggled almost sounding happy and continued on her way going to take a bath.

* * *

**That is the first chapter and IS suits will be radically different from canon. They will have a mix of gundam mobile suits in there appearance.**

**Chifuyu Orimura (IS Blue frame second L 2.5 second generation) the original blue frame had been destroyed two years prior when she had to escape from a facility. The only salvageable part of the IS was its core and with the help of Tabane made an upgraded version of the blue frame.**

**Phase shift armor: All IS are equipped with this armor it shields against modern human weaponry swords, gun weaponry, missiles, where the absolute barrier only protects IS in other IS attacks. Phase shift armor can be deactivated after exceeding the length of energy in battle or when an IS runs out of shield energy. Once the phase shift is gone only the absolute barrier is active in case of emergencies, but even it can be overpowered leading to death of IS pilots.**

**Combat Knives**

**The Second blue frame IS is in possession of six combat knives. Four are mounted in the feet as retractable combat knives in the heels and toes while the remaining two are stored in mounts on the Second L's hips. Chifuyu uses these knives when her sword is not best for combat.**

**Tactical Arms: multifunctional equipment designed by Tabane it is the precursor for fold out armor in 4th generation IS suit. It can function as a flight unit or as a weapon. It carries out its different functions by transforming into the appropriate form: Flight form, Sword form or Gatling FormThe standard form of the Tactical Arms, it provides the Blue Frame Second L with flight capability, though the added weight from the backpack. Causes it to be not as maneuverable as its original model.**

**Sword Form the Tactical Arms: is capable of folding into a 20 meter long buster sword, which can also function as a shield due to its large size. The blade has an incredibly sharp edge, the impact due to its size can cause internal damage to components or badly rattle the pilot, in most cases it leads to unconsciousness.**

**Gatling gun second weapon form of the Tactical Arms and least often used weapon by Chifuyu. She rarely uses the Gatling gun and would only use it for suppressing fire. She asked Tabane to get rid of the Gatling gun completely, but Tabane declined saying she would need it for the future.**

**Natasha Fairs:(IS Calamity newly built second generation U.S IS) It was rushed during the final stages particularly its shoulder cannons. The backlash from using the cannons was severe and could only be fired once in a fight. The drain on shield energy is its weakness, while the chest cannon was given more time to refine. It could be fired multiple times, but the twenty second lag in between shots is why Natasha rarely fires it.**

**The Calamity is an all firepower type IS equipped with hip missiles, a bazooka, shoulder cannons, chest cannon, a short physical sword, and two custom machine guns of U.S might.**


	2. Mixed feelings about perception

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or Infinite Stratos if I did well... changes would be made.**

**M:The author is evil don't believe him. He's to lazy to change anything.**

**Author:Quiet I have the power! With one mighty push I control the tea!**

**S:Disregard the author he's insane ara, ara insanity case enjoy the show must plan to get Madoka-chan!**

* * *

Infinite seed fading hope

Heavy footsteps were clearly heard echoing off the walls, a young girl no older than four years old ran in the opposite direction of those footsteps. Her messy black hair in disarray panting in exertion she had been running for the past two hours. Stopping on her feet in front of a door the girl twisted the doorknob a few times. To her shock it was locked and she had to duck her head when a bullet whizzed past her head impacting against the door.

"Now, now come on Madoka. You won't be able to get away with miserable skills like that," a taunting voice laughed firing another few bullets at the door deliberately missing Madoka. The bullets had formed a perfect bullet size rendition of her head showing the skill of her assailant. Only when the sound of the empty chamber could be heard, she ran further down in the hall in a panic. Her usual semi-cold brown eyes were washed in tears and fear she had to keep running, otherwise she'd be dead. Spotting another door down the hall she pushed her legs to the absolute limit to reach the door. Upon reaching the door she hastily swung open the door and closed it behind her locking it too.

She knew it wouldn't matter to her assailant, but anything to slow that **monster** down.

_'Need to find a place to hide_.' Madoka took in a small breath to calm her overactive beating heart. It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Taking a look around the small room, despite it being dark as night. She could perfectly see fine in the dark, a trait that had been passed down to her. Finding a thick table to hide under Madoka flipped the table over with strength; a child should not have and hid behind it. Her hand clasped over her rapidly beating heart she had to calm herself down.

"Hey now stop playing around Madoka. I can smell your fear," the taunting voice was back again just outside the door. Firing a bullet on to the doorknob it clanked to the floor. Opening the door very slowly the assailant went inside with a smirk on her face. This was the most amount of fun she had in a long time. "Come out where ever you are Madoka, your scared aren't you?" her assailant teased with a rhetorical question knowing Madoka was scared out of her mind.

Madoka closed her eyes in primordial fear with tears streaming down her cheeks, she huddled her head into her knees and covered her ears with her hands. She could feel her body starting to seize up and her heartbeat slowly stopping to a crawl. Was she that paralyzed in fear? No that was not the case it was the deficiency in her body acting up again.

'_Am I going to die_?' The next thing Madoka knew she was flung from her hiding place and straight into the reinforced wall of the room. A muffled groan came past her lips at the spine tingling pain that raced throughout her small body. It made her body jolt up her heart rate returning to its rapid beating again and at the sudden fluctuation she gripped her chest in pain once more.

Why was her body doing this now of all times?

"You know if you were any other kid that would have killed him or her, but you are something else indeed." The female assailant's voice switched from teasing into a darker tone wanting to inflict the most amount of pain as possible. Firing another bullet from her semi-automatic handgun, a muffled cry rang out from Madoka. The bullet pierced into her knee and then another bullet into her other knee blood pooling from both wounds. Spraying the floor of the room with the red hue some of it managed to splat on to the walls. Madoka was not going to cry out and give her assailant any more satisfaction, as she started crawling her way towards the open door in a pitiful manner.

"Madoka you can stop crawling I'll ease your pain. After all today is your birthday I'll be merciful," the menacing voice of her assailant actually laughed mercy not in her vocabulary firing three more bullets at Madoka. Each bullet pierced a different spot on Madoka's body two of those bullets tore into her shoulders. The third bullet managed to narrowly miss hitting her spine by a couple of inches. Madoka didn't know whether to count that as lucky or not. She continued to crawl her way towards the door; while the injuries were severe she could take them. Her body was meant to take punishment and it could.

When her hands reached outside the door she was halted from freedom and yanked away by her assailant. "Oh no Madoka you don't get to leave early today it's your birthday so spend it with me," the assailant chuckled with mirth pulling Madoka back by her bloody legs. Madoka didn't have to turn her head to see the gut wrenching joy in her assailant's eyes she could hear it. Even then that was not enough to stop Madoka as she scrapped her nails into the floor in a vain attempt of escape.

_'It's over... it's always over for me...'_ Madoka stopped scrapping her nails on to the floor and gave no more resistance it would always end for her. She closed her eyes accepting what would happen next the beating of a lifetime this how it occurred on her fourth birthday every time.

Why did she have to be born? A life that was borrowed unfit for anything more than to replace what had already left.

"Let her go!"

It was a voice of someone she knew at least that was the feeling she got. Opening her eyes she saw him, but was why he here? In front of her was her older brother Ichika his eyes shining dark brown. Those burning eyes made her feel strange with his hand extended out towards her.

Was he trying to save her?

Madoka wanted to laugh now someone was going to save her, she decided to humor her older pathetic brother; after all this happened in the past nothing was going to change it. What did she have to lose? She extended her hand out to him their fingers flicking against the other, while she was being dragged further back by her assailant deeper into the darkness. Madoka almost gave up in the end it was impossible things that were preordained could not be changed.

Almost being the keyword, she looked into the eyes of her elder brother the look in his bright burning eyes wanted her to believe in him to have a little faith in someone. Her bloody fingers touched his again this time, her hand firmly grasped his and she could feel it the warmth enveloping her it was easing her worry.

"I'll protect you." His warm voice made her feel strangely safe and she nodded to those three simple words. She found strength in those words and closed her eyes reassured by them.

For one small moment she could foolishly believe in someone honestly wanting to protect her.

* * *

"Get up!" The sudden yell of Flay jolted Madoka awake from her deep nightmare. What made it worse was the fact Flay had the gall to wake her up with ice cold water from a bucket. So Madoka was soaked shivering from the cold with Flay laughing at her. All Madoka wanted to do was kill her by Kami she hated Flay Allster with all her being. She made a few notes on how to do it, smother her to death in her sleep, mess with the woman's hair dryer so it would explode, her favorite was the thought of shooting the woman in the head with a gun. All this and more she thought, while leaving the room when Flay looked away.

"Now, now don't get mad Madoka. You're the one who slept in so late. It's 7 in the morning," Flay continued to speak while rummaging through her bed for her hair dryer, while her sleepwear consisted of a thin red satin gown. It hugged the swell bosom of the adult redhead quite fondly and showed off her curvaceous hips in a way that got a lot of stares. "Hurry up or do you want more cold water hmm... maybe gun practice would fit better," she teased the girl who she thought was still there and was slightly surprised to see that Madoka had already left their four person room.

Had she been talking to herself this whole time? Shaking her head at the thought she looked at the other bed that had strands of blonde hair on it. The other occupant of their room was a twelve year old blonde tomboy who in Flay's opinion was a bitch.

Madoka had left the room after Flay said she had slept in. It didn't matter that her clothes were drenched in a black wet tanktop and black shorts to boot. What was important that she did not skip her lessons and combat practice. Making her way down the wide hall she passed many others who were the crewmen of the ship. Yes, Madoka and the many others who were aboard this vessel were on a ship. It being dubbed the Melancholy seasons by their captain Squall, and coincidentally the fourth person she hated on her list of people to kill.

The ship itself was an Argama class assault carrier/land ship. The dimensions of the large ship were 76.5 meters in height. With an overall length of 323 meters, and the width of it being 124 meters. In other words it was a very massive ship built for space exploration, land, and sea warfare. It was meant for war having been funded by the head leaders of Phantom Task. Currently, since their successful capture of Ichika Orimura one month ago they were traveling underwater by sea to Phantom Task headquarters. The captain told them they would be reaching headquarters in a couple of hours.

Madoka finally reached the place she was supposed to be and walked on inside of the room. The first thing that met her brown eyes was her instructor's cold red eyes being face to face. She wondered if her instructor had been waiting there for her for the past hour. Knowing her instructor that could have been a possibility.

Her instructor was none other than Rena Imelia. The woman stood at 5 ft 9 with her straight black hair brushing down her shoulders. Her age being 27 still a vibrant woman in her prime she was the subject of talk on the ship at times. There were numerous rumors about her in Phantom Task, since she came to them five years ago.

Madoka heard that Rena was once a representative candidate of Japan, but Madoka did not know if that rumor was true or not. Of course the numerous rumors aside, in the end Rena was one of the topmost IS instructors aboard the four seasons and that was all that mattered.

Her instructor kept her intense gaze for a full five minutes before letting Madoka pass. It was a very weird thing that occurred between them as of three weeks ago and she took her seat at the head of the class of five. The class being relatively small for a reason so each student could have the help they needed in regards to their IS courses.

"Let me guess another bout with Flay." The voice of a blonde tomboy said beside Madoka as the tomboy took her notes from the holographic board in front of them. Madoka gave a dismissive wave in a manner, which could be taken as rude, but the blonde haired girl beside her nodded. "Here are the notes you missed," she opened a document from her blue holographic screen and slid her index finger across the document to Madoka's screen.

"Yeah," Madoka replied to her roommate with a nod and copied the notes reading over a report about the G weapon series. They already had those suits aboard the ship, but one of those suits, which had been piloted multiple times by different people did not allow the pilots to use its armaments in battle. Even the more experienced IS pilots like Autumn, whom was the sub captain of this ship could not figure out why the machine did not deploy its armaments. The tomboy beside her already finished her notes and yawned about ready to leave. "I'll see you later Madoka. I have voice lessons to do, so I will see you at lunch," she stood up from her desk gaining the eye of her instructor and the other students.

"Where do you think your going Cagalli? Did you finish the lesson and complete your assigned work with equalizers concerning IS?" Rena questioned the tomboy crossing her arms over her pink suit raising her swell breast upwards. Cagalli the tomboy in question stood at 5 ft even wearing a yellow tanktop and green cargo shorts. The look in her hazel eyes was apathetic at best, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Yes instructor, I have done so you can check my work. I do have another class to attend," Cagalli yawned irritated by how her instructor was holding her up this time, raising her left hand to cover her mouth. She was so bored actual combat with IS was much better than doing theory work. She understood theory work of IS well enough and had made a few programs around the subject. One, such program was being integrated into her personal IS.

Rena nodded to that and said no more Cagalli leaving the class. Rena turned her head back to her students watching them continue working. Thirty minutes later the three other children finished their lesson. The extra three children had the benefit of making it to the class on time an hour ago and worked together to finish their work.

Madoka paid the other kids no mind as they left snickering about her arriving late again for the fifth time these last two weeks. She did not like those other kids at all, sure they _worked_ together, but outside of class Madoka saw how they split apart. "They'll die when it comes to actual deployment in battle," she bitterly commented to herself, which did not go unheard as Rena had to agree with that, though did not say it aloud.

When it was just Madoka left in the class Rena's expression softened spotting how Madoka rubbed her forehead in pain. It was an obvious sign that she was in pain besides the mild look of irritation on the girl's face.

"Your still not stable yet, though you had about twenty blood packets from him haven't you?" Rena asked in a soft tone noticing how Madoka stopped rubbing her forehead. It was good that Madoka was getting better one less thing to worry about as an instructor.

"I'm better than I was before. Intaking his blood is mitigating the strain on my body immensely. His blood has actually made me focus more among other things. If I can get a few more packs from him the doctor says I'll be officially out of the danger zone," Madoka stated without reservation in admitting she was weak in regards to her DNA. Her body had a deficiency where at certain moments her body would freeze up and her heart would stop. It wasn't that rare considering her condition, but only the top brass of Phantom Task and competent members on the Melancholy seasons knew about it.

"That's good, by the way you have twenty minutes left to finish the assignment," Rena returned her voice back into instructor mode causing Madoka to work faster on finishing the lesson. She was swearing a storm in her head that she woke up so late again. It took the whole remaining twenty minutes to complete the lesson and when that was through Madoka ran to her next class.

The sound of carnage met Madoka's ears as she made it in time to her next class, which was a five hour course dedicated to combat. It wasn't just combat in the boxing fashion no! This was the type of combat in all fields including with the use of IS, which were in a closed off section with shields to keep from injuring others. Most people who left the combat room were either on a stretcher and in some cases in a body bag. Her eyes never looked more alive than they were right now. She watched with an expression of glee when an opponent was sent out of a nearby arena with a well placed uppercut.

"Who's next? I'll take anyone out there!" A rather boisterous voice shouted at the top of her lungs. Getting a closer look at the person it was none other than Elsa Weiss. The eighteen year old woman stood at 5 ft 3 wearing loose fitting purple shorts and a cropped light green tanktop. Despite her cute looking demeanor AKA lolita with short green hair and somewhat passive nature outside of combat. Most people in the ring knew her as the _demolisher_. Because when you stepped into the ring with her you were forfeiting your life.

Elsa was just the opponent Madoka wanted to face again and man was her blood ignited.

"I'll be your opponent!" Madoka smirked getting into the arena, which was basically a typical boxing arena. This arena was set up to incorporate all manners of fighting and anyone could use any style they preferred. Elsa looked at her young opponent with a measure of restrained joy. It did not matter that Madoka was half her age, once you were in the ring there was no going back, unless you were knocked out or dead. Elsa liked her current body count of twelve dead and thirty others in critical care.

"Hello there, Madoka how long has it been since you got back in the ring with me? hmm... about half a year," Elsa punched her fist together hopping up on her feet in a boxer fashion. After doing that she jabbed her fist out in front of her working herself back up. She was not going to lose her adrenaline high after kicking the ass of her 20th opponent.

"Yeah half a year, I am back and going to beat you this time," the ten year old girl actually sounded excited stretching her legs out to loosen the tension. She needed to be agile as possible, because the last time she faced Elsa. The woman had solely beaten her after their sixth round in boxing. It didn't help that Madoka was so stubborn that she only back downed after passing out. Even then she passed out standing on her feet, albeit in a mess so horrible people questioned if she had any brain cells left. It was a miracle she did not die in the ring because Elsa held nothing back.

"Ready? Believe me it won't end the same like last time," Elsa stated with a small smile on her face after sufficiently feeling her adrenaline race it was going to be a bloodbath. The look in her amethyst eyes resembled that of a dragon prepared to face off against a relentless tiger. Her stance was in the fashion of a brawler radiating a bloodthirsty air about her. It was an air that Madoka could greatly appreciate and returned that feeling going to snuff it out.

"I'm ready bring it Weiss-san," Madoka showed her opponent a measure of respect, since she knew how strong Elsa was and took her stance in the fashion of someone who was proficient in Muay Thai. The look in her cold brown eyes permeated a sense of frost ready to slay the dragon.

A bell rang signaling both fighters could begin and both did by rushing towards the other. Elsa cocked back her right fist tightly determined to knock the girl out in one punch. Madoka had her left fist wound tightly back her eyes actively moving back and forth on Elsa. She knew the woman was very fast on her feet, despite taking the boxer style she knew Elsa had three styles of fighting. Some people mentioned that Elsa had a rumored fourth style, but no ever saw it and if they did they certainly did not live to tell about it.

When both combatants were a hairs breadth away, Elsa swung first to gauge Madoka's reaction time her fist sailing towards the girl's cheek at a speed where if it hit teeth would be rattling. Madoka felt a strange sense of time slowing down, but it wasn't due to her adrenaline pumping hard as Elsa's. It felt different like her awareness was heightened beyond superhuman heights given the fact, that both women were superhuman in their own right. If one had looked into Madoka's eyes for even half a second they could have seen her pupil shrunk only her brown irises showing.

_'I can see_.' Madoka leaned her head back to avoid the hit and she could feel the power behind the blow. The air rippled passed her lips making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Not wasting the opportunity she brought her left fist upwards in a uppercut, slamming true into Elsa's jaw.

The power behind the blow didn't even make Elsa flinch oh it hurt that much was true, but Elsa gave Madoka that free hit. A smirk patterned the older woman's face as she sent her left fist into Madoka's stomach with twice the power. The force behind the blow made Madoka's eyes boggle it felt like a train had hit her, while she was in her personal IS. Back in reality Elsa's fist sent her off her feet into the air. For a spilt second all Madoka could see was spots in her vision, a glob of spit flying out of her mouth to the floor.

'_I picked the best opponent to fight.' _Madoka smiled in utter glee, despite the pain she was in. This was incredible for the berserker she was going to enjoy this fight to the absolute fullest.

* * *

Two hours later in the morning Ichika slowly rose his head waking up from a rather bizarre dream. He saw a little girl being shot at and crawling towards him the only thing he wanted to do was protect her. The look in that girl's eyes was pleading for anyone to help her. He tried his hardest to save her, but it wasn't enough and before he woke up he could have swore what took the little girl away had green eyes. Those green eyes reminded him of that woman Flay and at the mere thought of her, his hand balled up into a fist. He would not forgive that woman she killed that family for no reason other than to get him.

"Oh, good your up how do you feel?" The voice of a stern woman brought him out of his thoughts of Flay and looked at the new voice before looking down at his bed. He wished it was Squall she was so nice to him and listened to him talk about what he was feeling. She even fed him food one day when his arms weren't moving she told him it was nothing serious and would go away soon. She wasn't lying about that and he could move his arms three hours later in the day, still he would have liked to know what caused it.

"Hey no spacing out," the voice said again this time much closer than before and he visibly saw the woman snap her fingers at him.

"Sorry hmm... who are you?" Ichika asked the woman not knowing who she was, but by her attire he should have figured it out. The woman was in a pink nurse outfit and a clipboard in her hand. The nametag on her chest read Matisse Adukurf it sounded German at least to him. He studied her features the way her short black hair was cropped up in a ponytail. The look in her teal green eyes made him want to hide under the blanket. She looked disapproving of his very being, though her demeanor appeared warm and gentle on the outside.

"I am Matisse your nurse. How do you feel?" She asked again if there was one thing she hated it was repeating herself. She tapped her pen against the clipboard a few times with her mind wandering here and there about her patient Ichika. He was irregular in a sense she had extracted blood from him for the past month into blood packets. It was at least three blood packets per day, two of which were for Madoka the extra packet was for her to dissect for personal use. She didn't tell Squall about the extra siphoning of his blood, because her captain would kill her if she found out. Despite, being a leader of her own group aboard this ship Squall had ultimate authority and that was decided by the chairmen.

'_I hate the chairmen so much. Damn do they need to die when they do I could begin my own project in earnest.' _She mentally noted the things she would do not even paying attention to Ichika as he told her how he felt more tired than usual. He even talked about the bandages on his arms all of this and more she was missing out on. Especially the part about his dreams in particular she would have found interesting. About five minutes later Ichika stopped talking and Matisse methodically wrote he was doing better.

"Okay than Ichika you should be able to move around in a week or so." she told him writing away on her clipboard leaving the boy to himself. When Matisse left the room Ichika sighed to himself he was alone again. Man did he wish for someone to talk to or at least do something to occupy his time. Sleeping all day and eating was boring he wasn't a cat who would be happy with that arrangement. Looking around the room he saw something was amiss with the room, granted Ichika did not go to many hospitals, but he knew that most hospital rooms had more than one bed for patients.

_'That's weird, I know for a fact that most hospital rooms have more than a single bed. I remember the time Rin went to a hospital for her injured knee. There were more beds around her with other kids who were injured, in fact the only room I saw with a single bed was for an adult. H-He was in intensive care for_...' Ichika found himself struggling to remember the last part of it. That was another thing to consider he found that parts of his memory were blank like pieces from a puzzle that refused to fit into place.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked no one rubbing his forehead in pain trying his hardest to remember the blank spaces in his memories. The more he tried the worse his headache became, unknowing that Madoka was feeling his exact pain and rubbed her forehead in pain spitting out blood. She was well within her fifth round with Elsa needless to say she was getting her arse kicked the woman had the advantage in many areas. She managed to at least injure the woman getting her jaw from the first punch and minor hits on her torso.

'_I need some help.'_ Was the thought in Madoka's head, but she didn't think that she would never ask for help. It felt like someone was intruding into her brain again, but this time with more force. She knew who that person was and scoffed to herself it was him again. Why did Ichika continue to invade her mind it was bad enough she could sense him when ever she walked past his room. He was in her dreams too, wasn't that good enough for him? His usefulness was only in making her stable other than that she had no want of an elder brother, especially one who arrived to late.

'_Get out of my head!'_ Madoka screamed in her thoughts cutting off the connection between them with such force she physically passed out in the ring. Elsa watched Madoka about to fall head first on to the ring and caught the girl from falling. Like it or not Elsa respected the little girl who put her whole heart into the fight. Plus, the girl hadn't died against her that was remarkable in itself.

* * *

Three hours later again in the day Ichika awoke from one of the worse headaches of his life. He distinctly remembered the voice of a girl in his head she sounded completely angry at him. For what reason he did not know and wanted to find out. "Get out of my head," he mumbled to himself before feeling a pair of arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. His head being placed back into a comfortable pair of pillows where most men and some women would kill to be, as he inhaled the sweet scent of Chrysanthemums it was Squall. Ichika had spent over a month with the woman and recognized her by her smell alone.

For such a kind woman why did she smell like a grieving flower?

"Ichika, your awake you had your mother very worried," she lightly bopped his head with one of her fist and heard a nearby cough, which sounded a mix between annoyed and jealous.

"Must you baby him Squall," an unfamiliar voice spoke Ichika trying to see who it was, but Squall did not let him go. It didn't help that her swell bosom was almost suffocating the life out of him.

"Aww, but he's my child of course I want to baby him. I do this for all my children," Squall pouted cutely looking at whom the person was and giggled at the expression on her face. It was her partner Autumn.

Autumn crossed her arms under her modest breast constrained in a crimson suit huffing at the fact, Squall cared a little to much about the captured boy. He was their captive prisoner not someone Squall was supposed to be affectionate with.

"Fine," Squall relented releasing Ichika from her grasp the boy wrinkling his nose at the powerful Chrysanthemum smell. The blonde haired captain opened out her arms to Autumn in a mock gesture. "Will you forgive me?" She whined in a manner that of a child putting on another baby pout, Autumn had to physically restrain herself from embracing her love right on the spot. No one alive should be that cute and sexy at the same time it was a crime.

Meanwhile in a distant lab on the other side of the world Tabane sneezed holding in her hands a white core, while trying to calm down an angry Chifuyu who was marching towards an old statue that looked like the white knight.

"Umm... should I fall back asleep?" Ichika asked trying his hardest not to stare at Autumn she reminded him of another woman in his memories. The way Autumn looked at him was annoyance at best. He noticed that her light brown eyes gave him occasional once overs, like she was trying to carve him with them. She looked to be taller than Squall's height he noticed.

"No you should not go back to sleep. You have to eat Ichika, otherwise you won't get big and strong. Do you want mama to feed you?" Squall smiled turning back around to look at him, not minding if he wanted her to feed him. She brought his tray out from seemingly nowhere the smell of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon made his stomach growl.

"You don't have to-" he was silenced further from speaking by Squall feeding him the scrambled eggs. Any other words he might have said were lost in the delicious taste of eggs.

Ichika and Autumn both caught the look of happiness in Squall's eyes as she fed him. For Ichika it made him slightly blush being treated like a child, under the care of his mother as he continued to be spoon fed. Autumn, on the other hand in her rash nature left the room seeing red how dare that little boy take Squall's attention.

After leaving the room she made her way down different halls towards the combat room. Needing an outlet for her aggression things only took a turn for the worse, at spotting Matisse on the IS side sniping stationary hexagons.

Both women stared at each other for a heated moment Autumn turning around with a click of her heels. She hated Matisse very much from what she did in the past. Matisse shook her head going back to shooting the hexagons without the use of her scope on her sniper rifle. She was using a German first generation Rick-Dom IS for sport if anything, she had her own personal IS, but only used it on missions.

"She really needs to let it go," Matisse sighed while continuing to shoot the hexagons perfectly in the center. The range at which she was firing was 80 meters away and had no wind resistance to impede her. The next time she was going to go shooting she planned on having it set to the highest setting, instead of leisure.

After Squall finished feeding Ichika she was greeted to the sight of his warm smile. She found some level of comfort from being around the boy he had a way of making things better. Disregarding her personal feelings at the moment she watched the boy struggle to keep his eyes open. His food was drugged with sleeping agents after all it made it easier, to be susceptible to the memory altering drugs when he was asleep. What made it worse was the fact that Squall had personally made the food.

"Ichika, how do you feel?" Squall asked her voice masked with that same gentleness like always. She already knew the answer, but it helped her deal with the stress of knowing she was rewriting the memories of yet another child. The worst part was the fact she was becoming attached to the boy and knew it. For a brief moment she rubbed her stomach in a longing circle.

Why did she have to become attached to him? Was it merely out of a fleeting memory?

"Sleepy very sleepy Squall-san," he yawned struggling in vain to keep his eyes open for a few minutes longer. He always got so sleepy after eating he attributed it to growing up. He was a growing boy and boys needed rest. In the back of his mind he knew something was amiss, but couldn't place his finger on it.

Everything felt wrong this hospital room mainly no one else was here besides him. The nurse who came in every morning never truly talked to him. She heard him, but never listened. The fact that Squall was the first person he met here and not Chifuyu. That was the main alarm he knew if he was danger Chifuyu would always be there, since she wasn't here it would mean he was not in danger.

So why was a sense of foreboding always around him?

"I know, Ichika is such a sleepy boy. You should rest," Squall gave him a gentle smile with him nodding to those words. He stopped fighting off the sleep and closed his eyes not asleep just yet.

"Squall-san could you stay here? It reminds me of being beside Chifuyu," He mentioned with his eyes still closed wanting someone beside him. He had not forgotten about her. He had blank spaces in his memory yes, but the image of his elder sister was still strong in his head.

"Sure Ichika, I'll stay right here beside you," Squall's gentle voice almost cracked in a pitch of regret. She steeled her nerves no point on feeling that way and held his hand as he fell asleep.

About an hour later Squall was lost in her thoughts this was the hardest part of her job she could handle killing, kidnapping, and other acts, but erasing the minds of children. That was a line she hated crossing and hated it more because she had got attached to the boy. It was the second time she became attached to a child and the first one was still here.

"Welcome to Phantom Task," the intercom blared loudly they had reached Phantom Task HQ. By the time of the announcement Ichika was already out cold asleep and Squall released her hand from him. She felt moisture gather in her right eye rubbing both her eyes she exhaled standing to her feet.

Her face took on a devoid expression reigning in her emotions behind a cage. She was the captain of the Melancholy seasons and it was time to meet her superiors to deliver them Ichika. Going towards the door to leave his room, Squall took one last glance at Ichika's sleeping face; this would be the last time he would ever sleep that good.

"Welcome to Phantom Task Ichika Orimura," her true voice rising to the surface as she left the room making her way towards the bridge of the ship. A short walk later Squall arrived to the bridge of the ship where her various communicators, telegraphers, and others were. They looked at their captain with a shiver going down their spines it was plain to see that Squall was all business.

"Report," a simple statement that gathered many reactions as they all talked at once. Squall silenced all of them with a raised hand gathering the gist of what they said. In other words they were to disembark for any repairs, updates, and IS weaponry. Pressing a button on one of the many panels beside her; static feedback could be heard above them on the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking we have successfully docked at HQ. We shall be staying here for the night, while repairs are being done to the ship. Everyone is advised to disembark you may do what you wish, until it is time for departure tomorrow." With that being broadcast throughout the ship Squall turned off the intercom. She left the bridge to go toward the hospital room where Ichika was at.

She wasn't surprised that Madoka was outside his door yet again. "Are you going to go inside this time? Or just stand there all day," the chilling tone in Squall's voice made Madoka shiver on the spot.

Madoka turned around on her feet with her cheeks bruised covered in white bandages down to her stomach. Elsa had once again held nothing back against her and that was the way she liked it. Unfortunately, Madoka was advised to rest for the remainder of the day and take it easy. With her injuries she would normally have to take two weeks off in her worst case she had to take four months to heal. The good thing was the fact she was a fast healer and with the blood of her elder brother in her made the process so much easier. So she could afford one day to rest and by tomorrow she would be back to 100%

"I plan on seeing him," Madoka nodded, since it was no secret what was going to happen to him. If this was going to be the last day for her brother why not see it in person. The door opened up for her, as Madoka walked inside the room with Squall in tow. The familiar smell of morphine in the air caused the young girl to sigh softly. She hated the smell, because one could say she was bathed in it, since her birth.

Making her way towards his bed, her heart started to thump faster in anticipation she could vaguely feel her stomach bubbling in warmth. Why was such a foreign feeling happening to her? When she reached the bedside of her elder brother. Her cold brown eyes sized him up from top to bottom scoffing in disapproval. He looked far to innocent, but there was something about his innocent expression that made her feel drawn towards him.

"E-Elder brother Ichika Orimura," her usual stoic voice took on a higher pitch at the sight of him. Before Madoka and Squall's eyes Ichika visibly shook at the mention of his name. Her heart was thumping faster and louder as if apart of her was calling out to him. That was preposterous to the young girl, yet the more she denied it the warmer her stomach became. She brought her bandaged hand down to his forehead in that instant, Ichika's eyes flared open his eyes shining brown, as he stared into Madoka's eyes. Her eyes taking on that familiar shade of brown.

Squall's left brow rose at this development what was happening between the two siblings? That question would go unanswered with Madoka removing her hand from his forehead, and watched his eyes closed going back to sleep. The expression on her face was somber at best with Madoka running out of the room she had to get away from him. Why was that in his mind? Why did he mean those words? She didn't care that she was aggravating her wounds by running it didn't make any sense. He didn't make any sense at all.

"Oh boy, Ichika you are quite the handful," Squall shook her head rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Great another thing she would have to report to the council in a few hours. When this was all over she was going to drink herself under the table.

* * *

**Phantom Task council 7:30 P.M**

"So that is your full report? His blood has stabilized the child known as **M**. Is there anything else you wish to add?" A deep voice resounded throughout the council room directing the question at Squall. It was a man's voice who sounded like he was in his mid fifties being projected from all sides of the room. His actual face was not projected only getting the sound of his voice. That man was the leader of Phantom Task and only a select few had ever seen just him. Namely only the chairmen had seen the leader in person. Squall was surrounded by two other captains of Phantom Task around a circular table. The table was circular for a reason it was meant to show that everyone had an equal say in the room

The meeting was being recorded via camera to the other chairmen who were away on other matters.

A tall handsome man with blond hair down his shoulders set beside Squall with the upper part of his face masked in a white face plate calmly gazing at everyone. His choice of attire was a white crisp suit fresh out of the cleaners by the look of it. That man was Rau Lu Creuset and he was quite the tactician or so she heard. A woman who set away from her had her hat covering her face, but Squall knew who she was and so did Rau.

"No sir that is my full report," Squall replied with no hesitation in her voice, she was lying through her teeth. There were a few things she omitted from her report like how Madoka reacted in response to being near Ichika. The glow of their eyes and the main lie was the fact Ichika's memories were still there it wasn't a blank canvas sort of speak.

If the leader had found out about Squall's lie she could kiss her life goodbye. She was taking a huge risk by not telling him in the hopes he would allow her to keep Ichika on her ship, and not override his personality. The blonde captain was not going to let them experiment on him if she could help it. She was the one who took the mission and planned it out by herself; so she had some claim of what could potentially happen for Ichika's future. If the leader did want Ichika, she was at least going to do everything in her power so that some of his personality would stay the same.

When Phantom Task abducted children to join them they made sure that the children had no memories of their previous life. They went so far as to kill the families and any associates they had.

It was quick clean and very discrete they had been doing this for over fifty years, before certain advancements in the world made abducting children rare very rare to do. Those advancements being IS which came about ten years ago, clones, and a new evolution in humans about thirty some odd years ago. The reason why they took such a huge risk to get Ichika was his DNA, he was part of the new evolution of humans

Project M had been delayed for five years and the fruit of their labor would be shown to the world thanks to Ichika, along with their overall plan for it.

"If that is all then you are dismissed-"

"Wait sir! Just a moment of your time there is something I must bring up," The voice of a woman shouted gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Squall looked over at the woman and clenched her knuckles under the table in fury. Of all people it had to be fucking her Natarle Badgiruel! That woman was a constant thorn in her side for the past four years. For the others in the council room they admitted to not liking Natarle either. She was the main woman that held up most meetings and a stickler for the rules.

"Yes what is it? Make it very brief," The tone in the leader's voice was anything, but pleasant even he got tired of the woman's outburst in previous meanings. The only reason he had never told her to shut up is the fact she did bring up interesting points at times.

"Y-Yes sir," Natarle almost stuttered as she saluted to her leader before composing herself and pointed a gloved finger towards Squall. "Pardon me sir, but don't you find it odd that Squall took over an extra week to get here. Granted, her ship isn't that fast compared to my own it should have only taken three weeks to get here from Japan. I will also like to point out that, although Squall completed the mission. She did cause an accident to occur, which i'm sure you already know will bring the Brunhilde's might upon us," Natarle explained in a professional tone, however cocky it sounded.

Rau who heard that actually nodded she did have a point. He already knew the Brunhilde was going to be after them, since they took her younger brother. It was worth bringing up as he heard some chatter that the Brunhilde was working with other nations to find them. On the pressing matter at hand Why did it take Squall the extra week to get here?

"You bring up an interesting point Natarle. Explain to us why it took you the extra week to get here Squall?" This time it was Rau who spoke up genuinely sounded interested, which was not good for Squall. If mask over there agreed on wanting to know she had to speak then, since it was 2 to 1 count.

The blonde woman was swearing Natarle's name in so much anger she partially summoned her IS black rods coming out of her back. Reigning in her momentary anger the rods dematerialized in a white stream of particles. If that was the game that bitch was playing at by all means Squall planned on winning. She stood up from her chair looking directly at Natarle for a full minute. Trying to kill the woman with her eyes alone if only looks could kill than Natarle would be a splatter of blood; on her heels only being washed off in mud.

"I apologize that my ship did take an extra week to get here, but I was in one of the rougher waters of the Pacific ocean. With those currents I had to have my ship reduce speed so it could buffer through the waves. As any one of you know the waters are harsh this time of the year, thus the reason for my delay. If my ship were equipped with the mirage colloid system, I would not need to take the sea route," Squall explained with no delay in her tone gaining an understandable nod from Rau except for Natarle who exclaimed.

"Excuse me, I call bullshit on that."

"Oh your excused, I know the smell of it must make you sick, though shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Squall teased the by the rules _captain_ gaining a chide snicker from Rau in the room. Even in heated moments with her career on the line she could still make jokes.

"I would advise you to remember where you are Squall, I am a _captain_ too at this meeting so I can veto you out of your rank. Your the one who is still being accused of having this delay," Natarle curtly replied with a hue of red on her cheeks having been embarrassed by the blonde and it showed in her words. How could she afford to make jokes by the name of Blue cosmos she hated Squall.

"I remember where I am, but where do you think you are Natarle? If you truly want to pull rank by all means we can go there. The only reason your _captain_ right now is due to your actual captain is away on a long term mission at IS academy am I correct?" Squall scoffed at the flustered captain only in name not of true rank. She even air quoted the captain part in her sentence. Natarle brought this on herself for talking so much in the past. It was definitely getting heated in here and things were about to get thrown into the fire.

"Besides let's be honest here you don't have the intelligence or wit to be up here. Sure you may catch someone on a technicality that your so fond of doing. By the way how's piloting an IS going? Can you hover off the ground yet?" Squall was going to crush that pompous textbook woman beneath her heel.

"I-I c-can.." Natarle countered weakly her earlier pride and confidence gone with the mention of IS. The shocking truth was that she was afraid of IS. They were basically war machines that could take out full battleships given enough time. The only thing stopping them was the Alaska treaty. Just the thought of the Alaska treaty falling apart made her want to curl up in fetal position.

"Aww, you can? Let me give you a bronze metal for at least scrapping across the ground." Squall mockingly slow clapped as if proud of a dog for fetching a stick. She kept herself from smirking Natarle was crumbling before her like a toddler. One more push was all she needed and the textbook woman would fall apart at the spine.

"Captain Squall that's enough," Rau's voice sharply cut in he knew where this was headed next and had to stop it now. Squall was about to fully summon her IS to play with the woman's fear. She partially summoned the rifle of her IS the black barrel pointed in the direction of the now shaking Natarle, it was tempting to kill her right here and now. If she did that than she would have to spend her night in the detention block; where they would _correct_ her.

"Fine Rau, I will stop. It was only a debate no need for your mask to slide off," she was pushing her luck with the teasing, but it was worth it. Rau checked his face with his hand making sure that his mask was still on. "Leader is the meeting adjourned?" She asked about to leave the council room not in the mood for staying any longer. The meeting had gone on for four hours straight with only a small fifteen break in between the hour.

"Yes this meeting is over, but Squall you will hand over Ichika Orimura by tonight." That was the last thing she heard before leaving.

"Understood."

About an hour later after giving up Ichika to headquarters Squall set by herself drinking alone in a bar. True to her word about drinking she had eight shots of vodka wanting more to drown the pain in her heart. Why did she have to feel this way? She did not anticipate that the captive Ichika would make her feel this way? He made her feel like a mother from the smile in his eyes showing the absolute upmost faith in her.

"Barkeep a-another shot of Cîroc snap frost," Squall drunkenly demanded banging her fist on the table. She was more of an angry drunk than a sad one. The barkeep shrugged refilling her glass and went about his business cleaning the glasses. Gulping down the Cîroc she felt her throat burn just the pain she needed. She swung her glass lazily around in her palm.

"You know I thought you were over this," the voice of Matisse said taking her place beside the drunk blonde. She had been watching over Squall just in case the woman decided to do something she'll regret.

"I thought I was too, but drinking helps the pain go away. Haha... Look at me sitting here all pathetic, you must think I am a wreck?" Squall questioned leaning her head on Matisse's shoulder in need of comfort. It made Matisse slightly blush allowing her to stay there she knew her captain needed comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

"No, I don't Squall. How come you didn't go to Autumn? You knew I would find you here didn't you?" She asked after all this was the first place they met, which led to one night she could never forget. No matter how hard she tried to.

"It's because Autumn is to gentle in bed. Your much tougher and can take the punishment," she casually winked up at Matisse trying to get a reaction out of the woman.

"Okay, so your half-drunk if you're still able to make jokes." Matisse rolled her eyes at the comment of their one night stand. She was heterosexual dammit it didn't mean anything to her. Just a drunken mistake on her part she was curious and with the drinks and the fun. Blah, blah, it was in the past end of story.

"Do you think i'm a good mother?" Squall suddenly asked her tone dropping into a sad one this time as she closed her eyes. She held a hand to her stomach that longing feeling returning with a vengeance. The only thing she ever wanted to be was a good mother.

"In all honesty, I think your a horrible mother," Matisse began to say before she saw the sad kicked puppy look in Squall's red eyes. "But... My opinion doesn't matter it's how your kids see you." She finished and then felt moist lips against her cheeks Squall bouncing out of her chair.

"Your right who gives a damn about your opinion. What matters is the fact my children love me!" Squall uncharacteristically cheered coming out of her drunk state to run out of the bar towards where her children were. Matisse sighed rubbing her forehead a headache coming on. It took considerable amount of effort to deal with Squall, the woman was insufferable.

"Hey barkeep give me your strongest bottle of scotch, and one for the lady," a man's voice spoke from the far end of the table. Matisse looked at whom the man was and tilted her head slightly in confusion. The man wore some type of white face plate and had golden blonde locks. Just her type of guy a mysterious one. When the glass clanked in front of her she decided what the hell it was only for one night. Might as well make the best of it and try to get that man's mask off, among other things to get off.

An adventurous night was ahead of her indeed.

* * *

Madoka yawned in the mirror of their shared bathroom as her roommate, Cagalli was helping her brush her teeth. Both girls were wearing pajamas Madoka's were of course black, while Cagalli's were yellow. She didn't even ask the blonde to help her out, but was grateful for it. In fact Cagalli had helped her shower earlier, since her bandages impeded her movements. Madoka spit out the residual paste that was in her mouth.

"Mouthwash?" Cagalli offered the younger girl holding out the black cap filled to the brim with the bluish fluid. Madoka wanted to say no, but found her head nodding and opened her mouth as Cagalli poured the mouthwash into her mouth. Madoka swished the contents in her mouth for the recommend minute before spitting in the sink.

"Minty fresh," Madoka commented a small giggle of sorts escaping her lips as Cagalli managed to smile at the young girl. She didn't mind helping the girl out they had been roomates for the past four years together.

"Cagalli, why do you help me so much? We're not f-friends or anything. S-So why do you help me so much?" Madoka asked very confused about the blonde's kindness or help? It made her wonder if Cagalli helped her because she was told to do so, but the blonde never asked for anything in return.

So what could it be?

Cagalli was silent on the matter as she left the bathroom to go towards her bed. The girls were in a hotel for the night with Flay rooming with some guy. His name was Sai or whatever Cagalli didn't care she was just glad that the red head was gone. She set down on the hard mattress finding it comfortable enough. She had slept on worse surfaces so no need to gripe.

Madoka set beside her due to it being a one bedroom room.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you s-so n-nice to me? D-Do you want to be my friend or something?" Madoka struggled to say the words that came out of her mouth she saw how friends were. If Cagalli wanted to be her friend than she would decline that.

Friends were weaknesses they held you back?

Cagalli produced a comb out of her suitcase that was under the bed, as Madoka turned her back towards the older blonde. Cagalli gently placed her left hand on Madoka's shoulder and started to lightly comb through the young girl's hair. Madoka pouted slightly at her question still not being answered, though relaxed at the gentle hair combing.

Was this what it felt like to have a friend? No it felt different much stronger than that dare she say a sister.

The peace was about to be ruined by none other than Squall who broke down the door with her left foot. Both girls slightly jumped at the sight of their captain and wondered if they were in trouble as Squall marched dramatically towards them. It didn't help that she had on such a serious expression. She stopped in front of both girls and brought her hand into her red Chinese dress fishing for the pesky object.

"Move over," she commanded with Cagalli doing just that, as Squall set on the bed and brought Madoka on to her lap. Madoka felt her head being trapped in between two soft unwanted pillows. Squall smiling at finding the object in her dress and placed it against Madoka's head brushing her hair. It was just a simple brush she bought a long time ago.

"Aww, I wuv you Madoka-chan and you too Cagalli," Squall announced bringing Cagalli into a one arm hug strangling the blonde girl, while brushing Madoka's hair in a rough manner. Madoka sniffled at the painful brushing she was not a horse. This must be some new form of torture that must be the case. Squall was happy just being with her children and had their love.

"I'm going to kill you," Madoka whined in pain wishing the torture was over. She couldn't even partially summon her gun to shoot Squall due to how rough her hair was being treated. Cagalli who was still in the one arm hug tried to ease Madoka's pain by lightly holding the girl's hand. She winced in pain at the amount of force Madoka put in the grip.

"I'll kill you too," Squall was still a little drunk, so she didn't catch how serious her voice still sounded. Madoka whined louder in pain gripping Cagalli's hand harder.

Why did she have to be the one Squall loved to torture?

Two miserable hours later after Squall had brushed her hair, the captain found it would be best to give the girl a back massage. It was worse than the hair brushing Squall had no technique. It was just pure punches into her back, once again she was lucky to be superhuman. Madoka did take solace that Cagalli shared the pain both girls cuddled close together on the bed.

"You still didn't answer my earlier question," Madoka was not going to let it go she had to know why Cagalli was nice to her.

"Your not going to let it go if I don't tell you?" Cagalli sighed it was a rhetorical question she knew how stubborn the girl was. It was one of the things they had in common. Cagalli raised one of her hands as she started to pat the girl's head in a soft manner. She was being delicate enough to smooth out Madoka's hair. Madoka leaned into her touch scrunching her eyebrows in confusion not understanding why her body was reacting in this manner.

"Yes so tell me!" she persisted before being silenced by Cagalli's index finger against her lips.

"You remind me of myself with your uncontrollable anger and stubbornness. You make other people uncomfortable when around them. Your not afraid of challenging others who are way stronger than you, yet you still fail and refuse help from others." She stopped in mid sentence at the mild glare Madoka gave her. The little girl was still sensitive about her shortcomings. Cagalli mildly chuckled at the glare and continued to pat the girl's head. "We both share a mutual dislike of Flay. Above that I just feel the need to watch over you," Cagalli told Madoka not elaborating on the why she felt the need to watch over her.

Madoka nodded to those words they were all true, hurtful but true.

"Your mean Cagalli-chan," Madoka felt her lips curl downwards in a frown catching an astonished look on the blonde's face at her words. Why did she have that look? Thinking back on her earlier words Madoka shuddered moving away from Cagalli like a frightened dog. Her back facing the twelve year old blonde.

No! Madoka refused to acknowledge what she called Cagalli. They were not friends!

Cagalli shook her head silently turning her back towards the little girl, her hazel eyes gazing at the dark wood of the room. "Your pretty mean yourself Madoka-chan," she responded not low enough that Madoka couldn't hear her. Madoka's eyes widened at what Cagalli called her, but said nothing on it. Both girls falling asleep with the same thought on their mind.

'_I like being called chan by you_.'

* * *

Ichika groggily began to wake up from his deep sleep as he tried to raise his arms and head up to stretch. When he met resistance he looked down at his arms spotting the tight restraints on them. His eyes tried focusing above him, but all he got was a white light shining in his face. He blinked at the bright light wondering where he was and why he was restrained judging by the looks of it.

"The subject is up we can begin testing now sir," the voice sounded distorted like something was covering the person's mouth. Ichika looked around at hearing the unidentified voice getting the sight of his life. Around him were many doctors they at least looked like them in any case. He was in some sort of lab that should have been in a villain's lair on an anime.

"Good, Ichika my boy how long has it been, since i've last seen you? Hmm... I believe six years yeah that's about right you were still developing. If only certain people hadn't gotten in my way and you would have been _**perfect**_. Now your back in the capable hands of your father," At hearing the callous voice of a man coming towards him. Ichika felt true terror crawl down his spine wanting to curl up in a ball. He remembered that voice the boogeyman in the back of his mind. It was someone his mind actively repressed for six long years.

"Now, now don't go silent on me Ichika. I have missed my third son and now I have you back. So let's enjoy the rest of our night," in front of Ichika was a tall man with short combed back brown hair. His coal black eyes honed in on Ichika's trembling body as the boy called out Chifuyu's name for help over and over, even calling out Squall's name. Anyone he wanted anyone to save him tears cascading down his frightened cheeks.

"No one is going to help you, but me my son. In fact Squall was more than happy to give you over to me. Did you know that Squall lied to you? Your sister lied to you everyone you've ever known has lied to you," With those last words the good father began his work to _fix_ his son with the aid of others. Ichika refused to believe that Squall was using him she stayed by his side s-she made him feel like he had a mother. That couldn't be a lie he refused to believe that.

"Your lying Squall wouldn't do that. Your lying! You always lie! Chifuyu would never lie to me! You are not my father!" Ichika shouted in panic as he felt the prick of two needles one for each arm. It was a sedative to make him quiet, but Ichika was violently trying to fight off the sedative with everything in his body.

"I would never lie to you. Your my son Ichika, it's not my fault that your mother abandoned you and your sister took you away from me. By the way how is your _perfect_ sister? You know she is one of the reasons why evolution is possible... well _perfect_ evolution is possible. Now go to sleep Ichika and by tomorrow you'll be reborn," those were the parting words Ichika heard as his mind shutdown.

* * *

In the middle of the night around 3 A.M Squall was outside the door of a humble looking mansion. She had already rang the doorbell twice and waited for him to open the door. If there was anyone who could save Ichika it was him. When the door finally opened she was greeted to the sight of her dear friend. Even after three years of not seeing him he looked the exact same. His matted long black hair was still down past his shoulders, his hazel eyes were that same warm color that captured her the first time.

"Hello Squall, I didn't expect to see you come in," he moved aside as she went inside gazing about the golden walls. He still had impeccable taste even after all this time.

"You still suck at lying Durandal or should I call you by your official title chairman Durandal," Squall turned around to gaze at his face just his chiseled face, before turning her back towards him damn it she was not here for that. Why did he have to be only wearing a towel that covered just his waist? His defined chest was perfect for rubbing her hands across them over and over, and those aibs he kept that six pack. '_Damn you bastard you knew I was coming. I called you after I left the hotel_.' She grumbled in her head as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Just Durandal is fine Squall, or do you want to call me that other name?" He whispered into her ear almost sexually, his warm breath made her cheeks turn a tint of red. She remembered that name, but was not going to call him that. Curse the fact he loved to tease her, though she could reciprocate that.

"If I call you by that name you'll have to call me by my other name." She turned around in his arms pressing her breast up against his chest. The finisher was wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in towards his lips only a few inches away. Thank the invention of heels, because she didn't have to lean up to him. They held their rather sexual hug a little longer than needed, before Durandal chuckled with Squall doing the same.

When the two stopped laughing they made their way into the living room. Durandal sitting down on his red couch with Squall sitting next to him. It was a typical loveseat, though Durandal did not know that when he bought the couch. Squall wasn't surprised that his living room hadn't changed much aside from one major thing

"So why did you buy a loveseat?" Squall asked the major question on her mind gaining a bewildered look from Durandal that reminded her of Ichika. It made her smile though the twenty seven year old Durandal did not have kids. That much she was certain about.

"What's a loveseat? I was told this was a couch by the shop I purchased it from," Durandal was never one to study up on furniture he just bought what got his eye. The reason why he bought the couch was the fact it reminded him of Squall.

"Oh naive Durandal, aside from your lack of knowledge on furniture. I need your help," Squall got to the heart of why she came to him tonight. She needed his help again this time for a more important issue.

"You need my help yet again Squall what could it possibly be this time?" There was some mild annoyance in his tone. The last time he helped Squall it almost got him killed, though she did return the favor and it got him the chairman position.

"Aww Durandal don't be like that. We got out of there alive ok maybe you lost your leg hair, but it was nasty leg hair. Now you have sexy legs strong legs." She joked managing to make Durandal scowl at her as he crossed his arms. He liked his leg hair thank you very much.

"If I recall it was your fault that happened. You did let Chifuyu escape back then along with that bunny." Durandal mentioned with Squall rolling her eyes at the finer details he couldn't overlook. "Fine I'll help you Squall, but only if you return the favor. Tell me what is it you want this time?" he was going to make sure that Squall returned this monumental favor.

"What I want Durandal is for you to sway the other chairmen into giving me Ichika. I know the leader only makes a decision under the chairmen majority rule. I've grown fond of Ichika over the month he's been under my care. His warm smile the look of elation in his eyes when I feed him. Ichika is the child I want, but could never have," Squall openly teared up after admitting that the boy meant a lot to her. She did not tell anyone, but Durandal one of her more closely private secrets. "So p-please Durandal help me," Squall pleaded staring directly into his hazel irises to the one man she knew would help her above all else.

Silence filled the room after Squall told him what she wanted. Durandal knew about Squall's inability to have children a long time ago. They did have quite the secret romance a few years ago, but that was before they parted for various reasons. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs, simultaneously caressing her cheeks with his hands. Those red fiery orbs that attracted him to her in the beginning; were flickering embers fighting off a fierce sea of despair and doubt. He understood those eyes because he was fighting off that same sea, but with a much stronger purpose in mind.

"I'll do everything in my power to help you Squall. It will take time, but you will have Ichika your child back," Durandal pressed his forehead lightly against Squall's, as she closed her tear stained eyes believing in him. If Squall had kept her eyes open she would have seen the sly grin on his face. He had plans very big plans and he was not above using people dear to him.

* * *

**Omake: The reason behind the mask**

Rau was enjoying the time he spent with Matisse at the bar. The two had been talking and hitting it off well for the past three hours. Rau drank from his fifth glass of scotch with Matisse steadily trying to see his face behind the mask. She had to admit whatever was keeping that mask up was effective.

"Excuse me for a moment," Rau stood up from his chair his phone vibrating in his pocket it was that time again. Matisse nodded with a wave of her hand as she watched him go into the bathroom. One thought swirling around in her half-drunk head why did he have to go to the bathroom every thirty minutes?

When Rau entered the bathroom he sensed that only one other person was in the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror Rau checked his face noticing his slightly red cheeks. Placing a hand on his mask he briefly took it off exposing his face in the mirror. His oceanic blue eyes reflected in the mirror as he made different smiles come about his face in a comical manner. The sad part was he could smile, but when he did his eyebrows rose with his nose scrunching upwards into a disturbing bridge.

"You know Rau if you keep smiling like that your going to get sick," a familiar voice reached his ears with one of the stall doors opening up. It revealed a man in a black suit similar to his white suit, wearing a black mask that covered the upper half of his face too.

"Hello Neo or should I call you Mu my genetic twin stealer," Rau growled in the mirror with Neo taking his place beside him taking off his own mask. Mu had the same face as Rau, which infuriated Rau relentlessly his twin didn't suffer the way he did.

"Rau, you don't have to keep coming here every thirty minutes. I am not going to steal your girl," Mu chuckled in a brotherly manner slapping Rau on the back.

"I don't trust you not at all. What happened about that night on my 21st birthday. You said we were going to an all mask party. You gave me this mask before went to the party and while I was interacting with a woman. I made the mistake of going to the bathroom for ten minutes just ten minutes! And what did you do?" Rau questioned his genetic twin adopting an angry expression with his brother chuckling slightly.

"Sorry, I knew about your facial expression issue and myself being the kind big brother I was. I took your mask and helped you smooth the deal with that woman... Hmm... what was her name again?" Mu tried recalling the name stroking the underside of his chin.

"Her name was Natarle you ass!"

"Right, right sorry bro my bad, but hey your here with a gorgeous woman and I won't take her from you scouts honor," Mu gave his little brother a heartwarming smile and a thumbs up.

"Y-You promise?" Rau wasn't so sure about his big brother he trusted him multiple times before and he always got screwed. Well Mu did the screwing, however it did not change the fact his brother was a genetic womanizing asshole.

"I told you scouts honor. Now go ahead and pee Rau, I know you've been holding it in for the past three hours. Or maybe you want to-" Mu did not finish his sentence as Rau ran into one of the closed stalls needing to pee. Mu grinned in the mirror placing his own mask in his pocket. He peeked his head out of the bathroom spotting Matisse drinking another glass of scotch. It was her tenth glass with that amount of alcohol consumed Mu went into action taking Rau's mask. "Sorry bro, but I can't pass that up. I'll make it up to you," he whispered to himself putting on Rau's mask and met up with Matisse.

What Rau failed to realize were two very important things as he relieved himself. The first thing was the fact he left his mask on the counter. The second very important thing he forgot after he finished relieving himself, was the fact his brother never joined the military scouts.

"Scouts honor my ass! I was in the scouts! Now where did my mask go?! Oh no." Rau checked the counter his mask not being there coming to a horrifying conclusion and whipped out his phone. "No!" Rau shouted to the heavens ten minutes had passed on by, as his phone vibrated getting a text from his big brother Mu.

'_I'm sorry to tell you Rau you waited so long in the bathroom. I had to be a gentleman and escort your lady home. Best brother in the world Mu Lu_ _Flaga.' _^_^


	3. The first of many nuisances

**I do not own Gundam seed or Infinite Stratos if I did Kira would have not survived the explosion against the Aegis. No matter how much I like the beam spamming Freedom.**

**A:Enjoy the chapter grab a bag of popcorn.**

**I:Don't eat popcorn the author ate three bags.**

**A:Silence it was only two and a half blame the caramel.**

**E:Don't neglect training. **

* * *

Infinite seed First of many nuisances

The morning after the events of last night with Squall, Madoka slowly woke up to the sight of her second worst enemy in the morning. It was the sun its burning rays of light blinded her as she blocked out the light with her hands. Sometimes she wished the sun would explode, but then again she would die if it did explode. However, it would kill everyone she hated hmm... maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey good morning Madoka," the gentle voice of Cagalli reached her ears as she uncovered her eyes and brought her out of genocidal thoughts. The smell of breakfast in the air it smelled positively delectable and made her mouth water. Cagalli set beside her on the bed eating from a tray of home cooked scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and celery. To finish it off Cagalli drank from a glass of strawberry juice, which happened to be one of Madoka's favorite drinks.

"G-Good morning C-Cagalli, did you get breakfast in the dining room?" Madoka asked with her stomach growling wanting the food. She was so hyper focused on what was in front of her, that she did not realize there was another plate of similar food at the small table in the room.

"No I did not Madoka, I made this myself," Cagalli replied hiding the small smirk on her face at Madoka's hungry face. Well she couldn't blame Madoka for being like that it was rare that the blonde cooked. The last time Cagalli recalled cooking was about the time Madoka was six years old. Cagalli made the six year old girl a plate of homemade French toast dipped with cinnamon sticks. It was so that Madoka would get out of bed the little girl was in a serious depression back then about her shortcomings.

"Y-You wouldn't have happened to have made m-more?" Madoka shyly asked with her head looking down at the sheets, a small hue of pink was on her cheeks that she did not want Cagalli to see. The older blonde finished the tray of food and juice caught that shy look, she turned her head away from the smaller girl clamping a hand over her own mouth to keep from chuckling. Madoka could be very cute when she acted like a girl her age, instead of the trained killer she was.

Deciding not to prolong the little girl's hunger pain any longer, Cagalli made a silent hand motion towards the food. Madoka swiftly identified the hand motion and without a moments delay jumped out of bed towards the table immediately chowing down on the amazing food. Cagalli watched the little girl eat, a soft smile on her face.

'_Eat up Madoka-chan_.' Cagalli thought while checking the time beside her on the digital clock it being 10:30 A.M. They were not scheduled to leave until 3 P.M. Considering the four in a half hours they had left Cagalli decided she would spend them working on a few new programs on her IS.

Meanwhile, in another part of the hotel three little triplets were working on their new attack dubbed the tri star attack. The triplets chuckled to themselves, yes their plan was absolutely full proof all they needed was their IS.

Shortly thirty minutes later after Madoka finished the best breakfast in the world. She pat her stomach at being full and looked over at Cagalli on the bed typing on seven multiple colored holographic screens at once. She was typing away at a speed that she only saw their instructor doing in class.

"How do you do that?" Madoka was always curious about Cagalli's way of figuring out advanced programs and IS theory itself. She walked over to the blonde at the bed and looked at the scattered building blocks on one panel. These were the building blocks to something and the way they were arranged Madoka guessed it was for some type of weapon.

"It's not a matter of do Madoka. I just have a knack for figuring out and building programs. For instance tell me what can you see based by these blocks here?" Cagalli moved over a little on the bed so Madoka could sit down. Madoka did just that and gazed at the program Cagalli highlighted on the screen. She stared at the screen for a full ten minutes piecing the blocks together based on color alone. There were a whole bunch of yellow blocks on the screen mixed up with orange blocks. These could be essentially called the building blocks of IS. The colors were only there to identify what could go together.

"I'm going to say these blocks are based for a weapon?" Madoka semi-answered unsure of it herself she would admit to not fully comprehending the data. It was all so advanced from what she was used to seeing in class. Even in class Madoka struggled to grasp IS theory, but could easily fight if the situation called for it.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Cagalli questioned the small girl and lightly brushed a hand through Madoka's black locks of hair. She wasn't going to patronize the girl if she did not know the answer. Based on what they were learning in class the fact Madoka partially got that it was a weapon was merit enough.

"I'm telling you," Madoka huffed crossing her arms at the gentle hair rubbing indignantly. A mild laugh came from Cagalli as she continued to brush through the girl's hair and was about to tell her what the weapon was. Madoka closed her eyes at the gentleness, still not used to this new situation with Cagalli.

Were they friends? Or was this all an act?

"Hey! Open the door you little brats wake up! I need to get ready for the day." The abrasive voice of Flay rang from the other side of the door. Madoka rolled her eyes at the shout and looked up at Cagalli the two sharing a small look. With no words needed to be exchanged, Madoka extended her index fingers and thumbs out together in a square formation. Spreading her fingers apart she brought up a black holographic screen out in front of them.

Typing in a few keywords she remotely activated the Mirage Colloid system in her IS, which essentially made them invisible to the human eye. The mirage system worked by releasing microscopic prisms into the air effectively bending light particles around the them. It didn't just keep them invisible to the human eye it also effected radar and cameras. The downside to activating this remotely was that the time limit was 30 minutes of usage, instead of the 80 minutes in her IS.

This was the first time Cagalli experienced the mirage colloid system herself she looked down at her body it was still visible to herself. Her hazel eyes looked at Madoka who was still visible to her and watched, as Flay broke into the room by destroying the metal doorknob with her hand. For a second Cagalli could see that something raced upwards through Flay's wrist, it looked like bugs crawled underneath her skin.

"They're not here?... even better! Now I can use all the hot water I want," Flay grinned in a rare show of delight and walked past the bed where the girls literally hid in plain sight. Ten minutes later when Flay was in the shower singing a song that could kill dolphins at least that's what it sounded like to Madoka.

Cagalli took a hold of Madoka's hand leading her out of the room making sure to keep an eye out in case they knocked into someone. The blonde figured that the mirage system rendered them invisible due to their close proximity. She wanted to know the total range of distance needed to maintain the field, but she was not going to test that here. When they reached one of the nearby elevators, Madoka pressed the button for the elevator to come.

"Hey Cagalli, where are we sneaking off to?" Madoka felt the need to ask if they were just trying to avoid Flay that was already done.

"Well, I figured we could go to the showers. We both know how long Flay takes in there." Cagalli whispered as the elevator dinged signifying its arrival. Madoka nodded to that with a small sigh. How could someone take a two and a half hour shower? It just blew Madoka's mind at such a colossal waste of time.

When the elevator doors parted they came upon the sight of Matisse who smelled funny and her usual black ponytail hair was in disarray. Neither Madoka or Cagalli made a sound when Matisse lumbered past them with a noticeable limp in her step. Casually the two went into the elevator and when the doors closed, Madoka deactivated the Mirage system.

"Cagalli, do you know why the captain of the winter squad was limping? She did not have any obvious signs of injury. Did I miss something?" The question came from Madoka as she looked at Cagalli noticing the hint of pink on her cheeks.

"That's a question you'll understand when your my age." Cagalli spared the girl that kind of sensitive information just yet. Madoka wouldn't need to know that until much later in life.

"F-Fine." Madoka huffed she would begrudgingly accept that for now. Unlike other girls her age Madoka could accept answers like that and not feel the need to pester someone on it. The rest of the elevator ride down was in silence not out of awkwardness or anything, but neither had anything to say.

Not even two minutes later did the elevator doors open up and the two were on their wayward path to the showers. It was a short uneventful walk to the shower room and when they arrived, Elsa was already leaving the shower room in nothing more than a towel. She had grown past her exhibitionist ways two years ago, though it came back from time to time.

"Good morning Madoka and you... are?" Elsa greeted the two with a salute and the two reciprocated the salute out of respect. Elsa was their senior in terms of rank and age.

"I am Cagalli." She stated her name and after doing that Elsa nodded gazing at the two with their hands still interlocked.

"Piece of advice if you keep being so close together Squall will appear," Elsa commented in a way, which did not sound like a joke. The green haired woman momentarily looked around because Squall had the habit of appearing out of nowhere when her name was called.

"Your kidding right?" Cagalli figured their senior was joking with them, but Madoka took that seriously and moved away from Cagalli. Unfortunately, for the three of them it was to late as a loud squeal of joy reverberated further up the hallway; sounding like it was coming closer. The squeal came from Squall as she tackled all three of the girls to the ground in a hug.

"Three of my daughters altogether in one place and none of you told me! Ara, ara you three are bad girls." Squall brought the three into her arms standing up from the ground with no trouble. Elsa's head buried into her cleavage, Madoka struggling yet again to summon out her IS to try and kill Squall. Cagalli was being suffocated in Squall's strong grip geez no wonder she was captain.

"Let me go i'm 18 dammit!" Elsa futilely yelled into the older woman's breast, which muffled her voice. Another thing she disliked about her captain how the hell did she have such huge breast? Wouldn't she have debilitating back pain due to those melon sized jugs of death.

"I don't care how old you are Elsa! Your still my daughter and I am your mother." Squall insisted before letting them go. Madoka partially summoned out the rifle of her IS upon freedom and pointed it at Squall her trigger finger itching.

"Aww! Madoka you want to show your love to me," Squall teased the young girl and opened out her arms in acceptance of Madoka's love. Elsa wasn't worried about her captain at all, since Squall was nicknamed the _immortal_. Elsa witnessed firsthand a long time ago why Squall was called that and to this day had lingering fear of her.

Madoka shot her captain point blank in the stomach at the teasing and went inside the shower room after that. Cagalli watched as her captain hit the floor like a sack of potatoes with her stomach exposed from the shot.

"Is she alive?" The blonde sounded slightly worried that the captain was dead and poked her on the forehead. Squall appeared to be dead with her eyes closed, yet their was no blood or any other sign of injury. Did Madoka's rifle not fire? That was impossible Cagalli clearly heard the large rifle fire.

"Trust me the captain is alive." Elsa sighed and finished counting down from ten in her head as Squall opened her eyes and shot up from the floor. She somehow managed to capture Cagalli in her arms hugging the poor blonde, who should have stayed her distance.

"A mother can always come back when one of her children is worried about her." Squall smiled swinging Cagalli around in her arms. It was at this point that Cagalli would not question Elsa when it came to Squall.

"Told you," Elsa muttered wondering off to her room to get changed into her attire for the day.

"Let me go captain!" Cagalli yelled starting to feel a tad ill at being swung around so much.

"No! Not until you call me mother." Squall whined like a child as she stopped swinging Cagalli and stared into her vibrant hazel eyes. Cagalli pursed her lips together in a small resilient pout not going to say it. She was stubborn like that.

"We can do this all day Cagalli-chan, I have no problem with holding you like this. You of all my children should have the easiest time calling me mother," she felt the need to remind Cagalli of a certain incident in the past. Cagalli did not show an outward reaction to that, but Squall did have a point. It was because of Squall she would be able to enact her revenge when it would be time to do so.

"Ooh... your blossoming into a woman what are you a blossoming B cup?" She suddenly teased the blonde who blushed at how her captain knew that. Leave it to Squall to figure out a person's weakness or breast size.

"F-Fine mother please let me go," Cagalli swallowed down her pride, though it made her sick to do so. She was unceremoniously dropped on to her feet after saying those words and shot a dirty glare at her captain.

"Now was that so hard Cagalli?" Squall chided the girl before going on her merry way to eat breakfast. The captain was very hungry after Madoka shot her and food was needed to alleviate the hunger.

* * *

A few hours later in the day Squall and Autumn stood outside the Melancholy seasons watching the crew and everyone board the ship. It was about time to disembark, but before Squall could leave she was held up by Rau. The masked man had a blonde haired man beside him in a purple flight suit shooting her a winning smile.

"Here Squall this is Mu Lu Flaga as of today, I would like to humbly request that you take him aboard your vessel. He would be a strong addition to your crew. I have read that you don't have many air fighters and this one does not take up much room." Rau gave Squall a document of Mu's file as she read through the contents wistfully. She admitted his profile was impressive the man had quite the number of kills under his belt, and was a brief lieutenant for a short time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mu extended his hand outwards to Squall with a confident suave smile, and was surprised when Autumn stood protectively in front of Squall.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you too." She gripped Mu's hand in a strong handshake actually trying to crush his hand, which Mu returned the fierce handshake keeping that same infuriating smile on his face. All Autumn wanted to do was punch him in his smug face. He just infuriated her as she released his hand and took her place beside Squall, a little closer than necessary.

"You've got quite the strong sub-captain," Mu complimented, but had no effect on Autumn who crossed her arms underneath her generous chest.

"Not that I am ungrateful for the extra manpower aboard the ship, but why give him to me Rau? Wouldn't his talents be better suited for another captain let's say Natarle for instance." Squall kept her voice professional when she addressed Natarle as captain. There had to be a deeper meaning behind Rau's actions. She could feel it in her bones.

"I believe that his talents would be best suited for someone of your caliber." Rau gave the woman a thin compliment. He did have another reason for giving Mu to Squall, but that was unrelated to this situation.

"What do you think of this Autumn? He could be of use on the ship." Squall turned to Autumn on this. True Autumn's opinion held no true weight when it came to decisions like this, but it was nice to hear how Autumn reacted. If only for the teasing Squall could do afterwards.

"As long as he can be of use on the ship then I can put up with him." Autumn held back her open hostility, though everyone could easily tell she was upset. The woman did not like men it was plain and simple she had bad experiences with them.

"With that settled, I will take Mu aboard the Melancholy seasons." Squall clapped her hands together and that's when Mu showed his true colors and clasped his hands over hers.

"I will protect you and everyone aboard this ship." Mu gave Squall one of his best suave smiles yet, which he knew could captivate any woman. Autumn gritted her teeth at that display and reminded herself '_keep professional in public_.' Afterwards she could vent out her frustrations later in private.

Rau internally sighed that man couldn't keep his hands off a woman he saw as beautiful. To bad for Mu that Rau had ulterior motives for him to be on the Melancholy seasons. Rau could almost smile imagining it in his head.

"Good for you now if you don't mind let my hands go." Squall told him sternly and she could feel with heavy reluctance that Mu did so. Great Mu was one of those kind of men.

"If you need anything and I mean _anything_, I will be there in a heart beat." Mu emphasized on the anything part with a wink of his left eye. Rau wanted to slap the back of Mu's head, but held himself back he would be gone in a few minutes anyway.

"Mhm, well if you'll please get on the ship we're going to disembark soon." Squall told him not responding to his comment about anything.

"Yes ma'am, but I do have one tiny question," Mu decided to press the woman on a rumor he heard.

"Speak then board the ship already. We are behind leaving by two minutes." Squall did not like hold ups as she tapped her index finger rapaciously along the sleeve of her loose fitting red dress. She could feel Mu's eyes and that of Autumn take a quick gander at her rack.

"Do you have someone you pay special attention to?" He needed to know to size up his competition. To bad for Mu he was not informed about Squall's sexuality.

Autumn wanted to strangle the man for such a stupid question, Squall paid most of her attention on her. Their blissful nights together Autumn remembered a particular cold night two months ago. That memory definitely got her excited a light coat of pink on her cheeks. Maybe they could have another night like that one tonight.

"If you must know yes, my main attention is on... Ichika!" Squall was about to say someone else, until she saw Ichika on the horizon and exclaimed his name at the top of her lungs in joy. At seeing him walk beside Durandal the two were merely six meters away from her location. Her ruby red eyes took on tunnel vision as she ran towards Ichika, so fast that Rau, Autumn, nor Mu had seen her move at all.

"Get ready Ichika." That was the only warning Durandal could give, because he could see Squall heading towards them picking up speed, before the boy was scooped up into Squall's arms. She hugged the dear boy so hard into her chest Durandal feared the boy instantly died by suffocation. He knew how deadly Squall was especially her ***ahem*** assets never piss her off, while playing strip poker.

"Oh your back! You had your mother practically worried sick. You naughty little boy what do you have to say for yourself?" Squall sounded a mix between overjoyed and sad, because she knew how long it took normal brainwashed kids to be released. So for him to be released this early, Durandal must have pulled a lot of strings for her. Ichika tried to answer Squall's question, but the poor boy had his head stuck in between her breast.

"Squall you may want to let him breathe. No need for him to die after coming out what he was subjected to." Durandal commented in a light tone of voice. He gave the kid credit for surviving under the doctor's _fixing_. Not many people genuinely survived under his care, so the kid definitely showed high resilience and talent. Something the good doctor was more than happy to elaborate on in great detail.

"Oh right," Squall nodded a tad bit embarrassed and let the boy breathe, but she was not going to let him out of her arms just yet. She critically examined Ichika for any signs of scars and stared into his reddish brown eyes. Wait! He had brown eyes before so what happened to cause his eyes to change? Saving that for later she continued to examine him he looked fine, almost a little to fine his expression was a tad blank, but that was to be expected after brainwashing. She briefly wondered if Ichika even remembered her then again we are talking about brainwashing here.

"Thank you hmm... Squall? That is your name yes?" Ichika asked only saying her name because he heard Durandal say it. His head was still a mess sorting through the new memories in his head. The boy had been subjected to a thorough washing of his old memories and had been given new memories, which his life consisted of being in Phantom Task and training with other kids his age. He remembered a black haired girl in particular around his age and how important she was to him. The nice doctor in the lab told him he had a sister to protect and would meet her today.

"Squall, don't push the boy to hard his mind is still adjusting." Durandal told her and was going to say more until Autumn and the others arrived.

"Hello chairman Durandal it is a pleasure to see you," Rau saluted the man who was his best friend glad that he was so high up in Phantom Task. Mu did not know the chairman personally he had seen him a few times, but never got time to talk to the man. From what he heard Durandal was one of the more influential chairmen.

"Good to see you too Rau." Durandal replied his main focus on Squall at the moment they needed to talk privately about a few matters. At the sight of the boy in Squall's arms Rau and Mu felt a strange connection to the boy. He felt similar to them, but that couldn't be possible.

"Hey Autumn could you and Mu take Ichika on the ship. I need to talk with the chairman." Squall wasn't asking them she was telling them to do so, as she placed Ichika into Autumn's arms. The brash woman wanted to openly protest, but Squall shot her a quick look this was not open for debate.

"Yes ma'am." Both Mu and Autumn said together with the two heading towards the ship. Autumn mumbled a few harsh words about how the boy was going to be back on the ship this time to stay. She stared down at the boy in her arms who at this point was out of it he seemed completely gone. Whatever if the boy ended up lost for good that wouldn't be a problem for Autumn.

With Mu and Autumn gone the only one left was Rau who excused himself he knew his prescience was unwanted. With the rest of them gone Squall openly sighed in a tired manner she hadn't gotten any sleep, since leaving Durandal's house at 7 in the morning. "Tell me Durandal how bad is Ichika? He looks the same and certainly feels the same, but there is something off about him besides the usual brainwashing. That and the fact his eyes are kind of red like mine."

Durandal was impressed that Squall could tell that much she wasn't joking about being attached to him. "Alright Squall I'll tell you the doctor hadn't expected that Ichika would be released so soon. That changed the doctor's plans for the boy so he had to finish rewriting the boy's memories. On top of that he put a blank personality on the boy that should be mixing in with his original personality, so he can handle the shock of having his memories rewritten." Durandal told her enough to satisfy the worry in Squall's eyes. He left out the piece about Ichika's eye color change even he did not know why that happened. The doctor did mention about a partial state of evolution that Ichika would go through.

"Thanks Durandal for all of this, I don't know how you did it, but you certainly pulled off this miracle. Now what is it you want in return?" She wanted to know how to repay the man who she owed yet again.

"I'll contact you later on what it is for now Squall go to your ship. Get some rest and spend time with your child," Durandal put on a pseudo smile and placed his hands on her shoulders lightly massaging them. Squall nodded to those words she needed sleep and lumbered off towards her ship. Durandal waved at the retreating Squall, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

"Take it back! I don't want you here! I don't need you to protect me! You were supposed to have stayed at HQ! S-So why, why, why are you here?!" Madoka hollered at the boy in front of her and gripped the collar of his shirt with one hand. Her other hand pressed the barrel of her rifle into the base of his skull with all eyes in the cafeteria on her. She personally did not care if everyone in the world looked at her.

"Sorry Madoka-chan, but I am going to protect you. Your my little sister and I am here to stay." Ichika boldly declared seemingly unaware of who held more power in this situation.

How did the siblings get into this situation? Well it all started an hour ago when Ichika came into the cafeteria.

* * *

_Ichika was getting a tour around the ship of the Melancholy seasons by none other than Matisse the woman was in significantly higher spirits after last night. She was showing him the last place possible, which was the cafeteria where everyone in the ship was eating_. The scent of melted butter in the air, along with the breaking sounds of lobster. _Ichika felt his stomach growl as he inhaled the overpowering aroma of the mouthwatering lobster and butter through out the large cafeteria. _

_"I'm about to eat so this concludes our tour Ichika," with those words uttered Matisse eagerly left the boy's side to grab herself a plate of food. It was lobster Wednesday and she loved lobster very much. The only reason she did the tour was the fact Squall was asleep, Autumn had no like for the boy, and no one else offered. Plus, it counted as overtime so she was getting paid a little extra for doing this._

_"I should get something to eat myself," He mumbled to himself and was about to get in line for the food when he heard someone yell in rage. The person sounded very familiar like it resonated within his heart. Running towards the person who yelled he came upon the sight of Madoka on the ground covered head to toe in melted butter. _

_"Look at little Doki someone had a great big fall. Do you want some help?" A girlish voice asked not even hiding the snicker in her voice with two other girls laughing beside her. They had the same appearance as the other with short neck length brown hair and disturbing red eyes wearing a thin purple suit of some sort. Unlike, Squall's Ruby eyes that held some measure of life, the eyes of the triplets seemed to be distorted like a cracked mirror._

_"The hell I don't!-" Madoka roared standing up to her feet as the melted butter slid into her eyes wincing at the pain. It was those same girls in her class with Rena. She was about to summon out her personal IS, but stopped at the appearance of someone standing in front of her. It wasn't Cagalli she was in their room doing programs no it was a boy judging by the looks of it in a hospital gown. _

_"Leave her alone she's done nothing to you." The boy shouted at the triplets with the three girls scoffing at the boy. Madoka wanted to thrash the boy who thought he was being a hero and standing up for her. She didn't need a savior or some wannabe hero._

_"It looks like Madoka has a boyfriend ooh... he's kind of cute what's your name?" One of the three triplets said with a heavy accent that sounded English in origin._

_"My name is Ichika Orimura and I will protect Madoka-chan." Ichika tilted his head back sideways with a heroic looking smile on his face. At hearing his name Madoka's eyes darkened possibly even more mad then she already was. He was here? Why was he here? It made no sense._

_"Cute name for a boy, but move aside our fight is with Madoka, unless you want to take her beating." The leader of the triplets smirked finding nothing wrong about beating up boys. If he wanted to be beaten up by all means she had no problem with that._

_"I'll take her beating I won't let anything harm Madoka-chan." Ichika was steadfast about protecting Madoka. She was the one he was supposed to protect and knew in his heart they were connected._

_"Fine by me!" The leader cocked back her fist getting as much power as she could into her fist. Before she could even throw the punch she was stopped by a green haired woman who held her back savagely by her wrist._

_"If you kids want to fight either take it to the ring or in combat via IS. You don't start a fight in the cafeteria, am I understood?" Elsa scolded the triplets harshly an overbearing aura coming from her as the girl struggled in vain to remove her wrist from Elsa's ironclad grip._

_"Y-Yes." The leader of the three nodded with Elsa releasing her wrist afterwards her skin a shade dark blue. "We'll settle this in combat by our IS. In one week Madoka we expect to see you in battle." The girl muttered between gritted teeth from the pain she was in as the triplets left the cafeteria. __Elsa had quite the firm grip on the girl's hand and had to keep herself from breaking the child's wrist._

_"Fine I'll see you there." Madoka muttered under her breath as she clenched her fist hard enough to draw blood. If they wanted a fight then they would get one Madoka was not one from backing down from a challenge. _

_"That goes for you as well here's a tissue wipe yourself off." Elsa gave the angry girl a tissue from her pocket with that done; she went back to her table and ate. Not wanting another incident like that to happen, while she was trying to eat._

_Ichika looked at his younger sister as she wiped the butter off her face and was about to help her when she violently slapped his hand away. Madoka did not forget what he said and she was still plenty angry at him, which led to what followed next._

* * *

"Like I said earlier I don't need your help or need you. So stay out of my life!" Madoka dematerialized her rifle at the sharp look Elsa gave her. She didn't need to be back in bandages again for another day. She spun around to leave the cafeteria with Ichika following after her.

"Wait!" Ichika shouted for her to stop as she continued to march on forward ignoring him. He grabbed her shoulder for her to stop putting enough force in it to show he wanted to talk to her. "Just wait a second Madoka-chan."

"One, don't ever call me Madoka-chan I despise you. Two, You have two seconds to let me go starting now one..." Madoka did not need him in her life. He may be her older brother, but he came to late for her she would not listen to him.

"Just give me a minute please." Ichika begged his little sister all he wanted was one measly minute. He had to talk to her to know why he felt so connected with her.

"Two." Madoka wasted no time as she spun around on the balms of her feet and struck Ichika in the stomach with a devastating punch. She could hear him groan from the pain as his knees buckled trying to stay on his feet. She was about to take her leave when Ichika brought his hand up to her other shoulder. "You don't know when to quit!" She furiously turned around again slamming her fist into his chest this time as he coughed up a glob of spit, but did not remove his hand from her shoulder.

It took ten full powered punches by Madoka for Ichika to release his grip on her with that settled Madoka was about to be on her way before she felt a hand grip her left ankle.

"P-Please Madoka just one minute." Ichika wheezed from the pain wrecking his system he would not give up on her and held her weakly by the ankle. He felt like his stomach caved in from all the blows she dealt him.

"I told you to let me go!" Madoka bellowed having enough of him and summoned out her personal IS Blitz in a blacker shower of sparks. The transformation did not take long as Madoka reappeared clad in a black colored IS towering above him in the narrow hall. She held within her right hand a white javelin in the position to stab straight through his skull.

"Your alone Madoka-chan, I can see it in your eyes. Let me protect you. P-Please give me one minute Madoka." He muttered coughing a small amount of blood on to the armor of her IS. He could see what was in her eyes and the memories he had of her. She was afraid, scared, and wanted someone.

"I'll kill you myself!" All Madoka saw was absolute red as she brought her javelin towards his head in no remorse. She couldn't take it! Why did he stick up for her? He was to late. Why couldn't he see that? He was just to late for her... There are no heroes in life. Her javelin impacted against a metallic surface it was two thin black rods protectively shielding Ichika's head. Madoka looked towards the source of the black rods and she could feel the literal fury coming from Squall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Squall's eyes were a blaze of red like the fires from Hell. Her tone was not playful nor happy it was downright furious and demanded an answer. The black rods from her back easily overpowered Madoka's javelin and pierced the shoulders of the Blitz dangling the IS in the air. From the angle Squall pinned Madoka to the ceiling with her black rods she looked like a puppet master.

"It's nothing captain. I was just telling this boy not to touch me." Madoka hid the fear in her voice as she dematerialized her IS and fell to the floor on her feet. Even she knew this was no time to piss off Squall anymore than necessary.

"Go to your room and tomorrow you will clean every hallway from end to end including the hangar bay. Since we have twelve different hallways you better get up bright and damn early." Squall ordered it was no request as Madoka nodded going towards her room. When Madoka was no longer in sight, Squall dematerialized her black rods and saw what looked to be Ichika cowering in fear. She walked up to the boy and gently placed a hand on his quivering back rubbing it in tender circles.

"Ichika, it'll be ok mother's here." Squall comforted the boy and was taken by surprise when Ichika shot up from the floor and buried himself into her chest. She could hear him sniffle and felt his hot tears fall on to her chest. She hoped the boy would not turn reclusive because of this incident, as she rubbed her hand through the locks of his black hair in a motherly manner.

"It's not fair! I-I just want to protect her she's my little sister. T-Tell me how can I get strong enough to protect her?" Ichika tearfully begged to Squall raising his head up to look into her red eyes. He wanted any answer anything to achieve strength and protect her. Some would question why a boy his age would want strength when his little sister was stronger than him, and could take care of herself.

"Ichika, I would say if you were a girl to learn how to pilot the IS. To be the best not only in the IS field, but to be well rounded in all areas whether it be from combat to intelligence gathering. But, since Ichika is a boy strive to be the best you can be excel in everything that can be one way to protect your sister." Squall impacted those words into the very heart of Ichika, as his pupils noticeably shrunk and his brownish red eyes irises grew with a small twinkle in them.

"Okay Squall I will do that." His voice was much calmer sounding like he had a goal in mind. Squall didn't want to discourage the boy as she planted a soft lipstick red kiss on his forehead. She really did grow very attached to the boy in their short time together and that was clearly shown. She held the boy in her arms a few minutes longer as he closed his eyes internalizing those words Squall said.

Madoka after she made it to her room curled up in a ball underneath her blankets shaking in pain. Her heartbeat erratic as she held her hand over her heart wanting the pain to stop. The memory in her head kept flashing back to what occurred earlier. True she tried to kill her older brother and was unsuccessful by Squall's interference, but that wasn't the entire case. The javelin was aimed downwards toward his head straight and true, yes from an onlookers perspective, however Madoka hesitated throughout the whole thing and actually guided her javelin inches away from her brother's head. Her brother was in no real danger aside from pissing his pants in fear if he didn't already do that.

"It's not fair why was I hesitating? Is it because his blood runs through my veins? Or is it because of her?" Madoka questioned staring at her trembling right hand that tried to kill her elder brother. Her whole body was in disagreement with her brain. She hated him for never being there when she needed someone, she despised his blood pumping through her, which saved her life, she loathed him and her entire being and especially hated her face that was a younger version of Chifuyu. "I can't stand it!" Madoka screamed in anguish partially summoning out a javelin into her right hand wanting it to end already. The pain in her heart and the tear that slid down her cheek showing her weakness. The javelin in her hand dispersed into a stream of particles by her IS, as she pounded her fist into her pillow.

"You know if you want it to end so badly Madoka. I could do it for you," the voice of Flay taunted the little girl from the top of her bunk in a silky red nightgown. She was very used to Madoka's mood swings after all only unstable people could understand each other. Considering that most people aboard the ship had some measure of unstableness it was in a sense normal for them.

"I don't need your help!" Madoka tossed aside the blanket and was met face to barrel at a handgun in Flay's hand. The tension between the two was fierce neither girl liked the other and it was only thanks to Cagalli that prevented them from killing the other. Unfortunately, Cagalli left the room before Madoka arrived to get a snack.

"Yeah, because your such a big girl. You don't need anyone to help you. Madoka the little ten year old who gets coddled by the captain and is her favorite. A superhuman degenerative freak of nature." Flay patronized the little girl watching the fires of wrath burn in Madoka's eyes holding herself back from killing the woman.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me. You redheaded psycho." Madoka truly wanted to kill the woman, but didn't need to be detained for killing the woman. Flay still had her father on the council even Madoka wasn't that foolish to challenge Flay... yet.

"E-Excuse me I am not a psycho. By the way scathing remark really bristles my skin Madoka or should I call you Chifuyu. It's so hard to tell the difference between what makes you and well not you," that was the lighter needed to spark the inner hellfire that was Madoka as she materialized the rifle of her IS.

"I am me! Nobody else." Madoka growled at the woman her trigger finger itching wanting to blast the woman's head right off her shoulders. Damn the consequences Flay had to die. Madoka was herself she struggled enough as it is maintaining that without the nightmares.

"Come on you little freak fire or are you just a c-" Flay did not get to finish her sentence as Madoka fired the rifle. The beam burned into the wall at a lower output then normal. That way it did not tear through the other rooms that adjourned them. Flay was pissed how the hell did Madoka miss?

"What the hell is going on here?" Cagalli charged into the room with an energy bar in hand. She heard the blast from outside the door and partially summoned out a yellow triangular shield over her left arm. The shield in question did not look a normal shield it was bulky and had a protruding cannon outwards pointed at Flay.

"Great the little bitch is back don't get your boxers in a twist. We were talking and it led to that," Flay told the blonde pointing to the melted part of the wall. Cagalli did not comment on the underwear part as she walked into the room and stood in front of Madoka. The tempered girl dematerialized her rifle and stared at the back of Cagalli, who was in a green dark tank top and black shorts.

"I see." Cagalli acknowledged what had occurred and stayed where she was, since Flay did not put away her handgun.

"I'd rather not deal with mother dearest trying to look after and protect her children. So I will take my leave." Flay left the room after putting away her handgun into her nightgown. She did have someone she could room with tonight what was his name? Oh well it didn't matter about the name.

"So is that your new weapon? Why a shield it's only good for defending not much more." Madoka asked keeping away the topic that was bound to come up. Although she had to admit she was genuinely interested in the shield. How could something that was meant to defend be a weapon?

"..."

"So how was the snack?" Madoka did not take well to the silence or being ignored. She scooted closer towards Cagalli examining the pristine yellow shield in greater detail. The streamline of chromatic yellow and the anti-beam coating on it. There was a lot of work put into it Madoka could tell.

"..."

"Talk to me Cagalli-chan," Madoka sighed resorting to using the suffix chan to at least get a word out of her.

"Do you know how mad I am? You could have gotten yourself killed Madoka-chan. What if I hadn't stepped in when I did? If you had killed Flay then her dad would try to have you executed or worse. I am not about to lose you Madoka do you understand me?" Cagalli was angry and turned around to stare at Madoka. The little girl surprised at the amount of anger in Cagalli's hazel eyes.

That surprise soon turned into unbridled anger needing to lash out at someone.

"You sound like Ichika! Why do you and him want to protect me so much? I don't need friends and I don't need a brother who came to late. Where was he when I cried after getting shot to near death? Where were you when I needed someone t-to stand by my side?!" Madoka bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood she was upset by everyone Tears welling up in her eyes. She was alone for the first ten years of her life and treated like a lab rat. Her existence was laughable only meant to replace what was long gone.

"Stop acting like a damn victim!" That was the first thing Cagalli yelled at the girl and held her by the shirt glaring into those hurt brown eyes. "The Madoka I know is stronger then this. Your not a crybaby, yes you got the short end of the stick, but your not the only one Madoka. Do you want to why I made a shield, it's because a shield is meant for protecting what is important." Cagalli said her piece and let Madoka's shirt roughly go leaving the room after dematerializing her shield.

She could have coddled Madoka and told her nicer words, but Madoka needed tough love in this situation. Besides Cagalli wasn't the type to sugarcoat people.

* * *

Two days had passed since that fight with Madoka the boy currently was in a temporary room of sorts for the time being, until Squall could think of a suitable room for him. His head in a book reading about the inner workings of an IS he found the machines fascinating and wanted to pilot one badly. The problem was that IS only worked for females, but that was not going to stop the boy. He would become the first male pilot of Phantom Task and be the best there ever was. Not just in the IS, but in all fields better to be well rounded than have one particular field you excel in.

"I'll definitely be the best there ever was." He told himself jumping up out of bed and would prove it. He left his room after checking the digital clock in his room time being 1 in the morning. He was lucky enough to have his room where the crewmen worked on repairing IS suits. Silently he made his way down the ship to where the IS suits were.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination, as he stopped at a keycard scanner and pulled out from his pants pocket a white keycard he swiped from one of the crewmen. Ichika was very serious about becoming an IS pilot, unfortunately most of the other men did not take him serious because he was a kid. The only person who took him seriously was a scruffy built man who repaired IS suits named Murrdoch.

When the panel accepted the keycard Ichika placed it back into his pocket and went inside the loading bay where the IS suits were. His brownish red eyes widened considerably at the many different suits from the strong Rick-Doms of Germany, to the seawater Zakus of the Europeans, and to the Orb Astray series of IS suits. All this and more Ichika saw as he steadily made his way to the end of the hangar where a particular IS suit was.

"There you are," Ichika smiled at the suit he truly wanted to pilot the technological marvel of the G series called the Strike. He took in the full scope of the IS with its chrome black color screen with the height of it towering above him. Well it seemed to be towering over him in relative terms of kid height the IS was inactive form currently, as he stepped closer towards it about to place his hand on its stomach plate. He felt like the suit was calling out to him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" A loud girlish voice shouted inside of the hangar bay causing in echo. Ichika clamped his hands over his ears at the high pitch yell and turned around trying to find the source of the voice. When he finally found the source of the voice it was a girl way younger than him standing in pink pajamas; holding a stuffed teddy bear and had pink short curled hair. Her skin tone was of mixed descent as she wagged her finger in a tsk, tsk fashion.

The cute little girl walked up towards him with a wide smile on her face. She had the kind of smile that meant 'I can get you in a lot of trouble.' if you don't appease me.

"Who are you?" Ichika asked taking a step back towards the Strike he did not trust the girl with that kind of smile.

"Who are you?" The little girl mimicked keeping that same smile on her face. She already knew who he was, but hadn't seen him except on the video screens on the bridge.

"I'm Ichika."

"No last name?"

"I have one its Orimura. Who are you?" Ichika questioned again, though the conversation was headed in a roundabout manner. The little girl continued to mimic him for ten minutes straight before Ichika just gave up and turned towards the Strike.

"Kazahana," the little girl stated her name after having her fun of tormenting him. Plus, she was genuinely curious why he was in the loading bay where she slept on some nights.

"Huh?" Ichika turned around at the name staring at the little girl again.

"My name is Kazahana Adja and don't you forget it. Six year old genius extraordinaire." She puffed out her cheeks cutely holding her teddy bear closer to herself. She proved her genius by saying a word most kids her age had no hope of saying. However, she could have just heard the word from someone on the ship. It didn't really prove she was a genius, but Ichika was not going to stand there and argue with the girl.

"Okay Kazahana if you could keep quiet. I am going to try something," Ichika placed a finger over his lips in a shh manner. If the girl was a genius she could easily ascertain what that meant, hell even if she wasn't kids her age knew what that meant. Kazahana nodded of course she knew what that meant, a simple gesture like that would not blow over her head. Turning back towards the Strike in its beautiful glory, Ichika placed his hand on to its stomach plate and closed his eyes, a bright brilliant white light poured forth from the IS.

"Prodigious!" Kazahana proclaimed watching the spectacle before her and when the light show ended. She was the first witness to what was going to be entombed forever in history.

The first male IS pilot.

Ichika couldn't believe what just happened as he looked at what covered his entire body. It was the IS suit Strike with copious amounts of information flooding through his head. The basic controls of the IS, the hyper sensor, to the weapons it held, and the total equalizers it had equipped. He essentially knew everything about the Strike.

He decided to test his newfound knowledge by activating the thrusters on its feet hovering above ground. He hovered towards Kazahana using her as a marker of sorts and upon making it to her. He rose himself into the air only stopping when he was about halfway to the ceiling. The next thing he utilized was the balancing mechanism in the IS, refraining from using the hyper sensor yet.

The thrusters on the back of the Strike fired to keep the IS balanced in the air as he crossed his arms in thought. Piloting the IS wasn't that different from walking or any other mundane task. He had read in his textbook that pilots who went into the IS their first time got nauseous, sick, some couldn't even hover above ground without assistance.

"So why is it so easy? I don't have the hyper sensor activated was this suit made just for me?" He questioned, but soon debunked that it was impossible there was no way this IS was made for him. Deciding not to question it any further he turned on the hyper sensor next and that's when he fully experienced nausea. The hyper sensor gave him a full 360 degree view and also increased his vision and overall senses all at once. He held his stomach at the awful feeling, trying to get acclimated to the many sensations.

"Ichika!" Kazahana shouted to the boy with her voice reverberating around the Hangar all the way up to Ichika. She didn't want the older boy to potentially break concentration with the IS and fall from such a height.

"It's ok Kazahana. I got this." He waved a hand downwards to the little girl he could see clear as day, as if she were standing in front of him. He got use to the hyper sensor fairly quick and decided to land for the time being. Ichika was not going to risk this coming to light yet. If word got out that he could use the IS this soon he was worried it would be taken away from him.

"Hey is someone in here? Is that you Kazehana?" A deep voice called out to the little six year old with Ichika's expression turning grim. They both knew who that voice was and it was Murrdoch.

"Oh crap come off, release, let me go." Ichika whispered to the Strike it not listening as a blue screen appeared before his eyes reading.

'**First shift in progress IS unable to go into default mode**.'

"Ichika, don't worry I'll hide you. First activate the head visor on the Strike the G series were built with head visors. Stay still as possible because the first shift takes over 10 minutes to complete." Kazahana instructed with Ichika obeying the little prodigy the head visor concealing his face. He silently thanked the girl owing her one as Murrdoch appeared on the scene with a wrench in a cup of coffee in hand.

"Papa! Hi what are you doing here?" Kazahana turned on the charm hugging her father by his dirty pant leg. She puffed her cheeks into a small pout while holding her teddy closely.

"I work here what are you doing here at 2 in the morning? You should be asleep don't tell me you snuck out of bed again." Murrdoch groaned as he looked down at his daughter not going to fall for her cute pout. The man stood at 6 ft 3 with unruly blue hair in a pair of orange work clothes, with a scruffy shaggy beard

"B-But papa! Don't you love taking your daughter to work? P-Papa doesn't love me..." She turned on the water works not going to over act with a small tear sliding down her cheek. She added in a whimper for extra effect like a hurt puppy.

Ichika had to admit she sounded genuine and that honestly scared Ichika. A little girl that smart was deadly.

"N-No I-I love you. Your my precious little girl. I love taking you to work." Murrdoch changed gears at the sight of his little girl crying and picked her up into his arms. Kazahana smiled into the sleeve of her father's chest sticking out her tongue a little in victory. It was a good thing her father did not know about her genius smarts, otherwise this might not have worked.

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you mean it enough to buy me five packs of sweets?" The girl had quite the sweet tooth and looked up into her father's eyes while thinking. _'Take the bait come on_.' She mentally counted down the seconds first shift had left to finish. It was five minutes.

"Y-Yes I do, I'll buy your favorite sweets right now." Murrdoch nodded and placed his daughter on the ground going to get her those sweets. Once Murrdoch was out of sight Kazahana turned around with a grin on her face as she held up a peace sign.

"I saved Ikki's bacon. Now you are forever owed in my debt. For my first decree I would like a mountain of sweets." She declared and looked at her teddy bear making it nod in agreement. Ichika sighed in the face plate of the Strike looking at the timer on the screen only four minutes remained.

"Ok, I'll get you candy." He was just relieved that Murrdoch had not found out about him in the Strike.

"And you have to become my friend." She made her second decree with Ichika agreeing to it without much care. Yeah, he would learn later the benefits of being friends with a certified genius.

For the three in a half minutes Kazahana listed more and more of her decrees like a girl making a wish list for Christmas. Apparently, Ichika was Santa and the Strike was his sleigh.

"I'm back Kazahana and look who came with me. It's your mother and the captain." Murrdoch sounded happy on the outside, but he had been coerced into bringing them along with him. At the words mother and captain Kazahana wanted nothing more then to slap her father.

"Hi mother what are you doing here?" Kazahana tried putting on another cute gesture, but it was to no avail as Squall and her mother could easily see past it. Unlike her father, her mother knew how intelligent she was.

"Mhm, i'm here because you were supposed to be in bed. You sneak out way to much for your own good." Her mother was exasperated by her daughter's copious stunts. Don't get her wrong she loved her daughter very much, but the girl had a habit of making trouble.

"Ara, Ara Loretta your daughter is certainly amusing. She's kind of like one of my own precocious children," Squall offhandedly commented with one of her eyes on the Strike noticing the difference, which was the head visor. Whomever it was inside she could wait it out to see who it was.

"Don't remind me if she isn't destroying radio communication for enemies she is sneaking around on the ship." Loretta shook her head as Kazahana mumbled a few choice words about the simple security being bypassed by a six year old. Her mother was of Armenian descent in nothing more than a purple nightgown with her husband's eyes looking her up to bottom. Especially the bottom area as she stood at a measly 5 ft 8 height wishing she was a little taller.

"First shift complete IS turning into standby mode." The robotic voice of the Strike alerted the adults except for Squall. A shower of white particles floating into the air revealing the last person Squall expected to see in the IS.

"Ichika!" At that name even Murrdoch was surprised as he looked down at the boy and noticed that indeed was him.

"H-Hi would you believe me if I said I lost my money in there?" Ichika sheepishly chuckled rubbing the back of his head with the standby form of the Strike being none other than a white pendant on his neck. Needless to say Ichika was in for a lot of explaining.

* * *

**Omake: The woes of Mu Lu Flaga**

Mu had been on the Melancholy seasons for a whole day and nothing great had happened to him. Rau told him it was an oasis of beautiful women, which was correct. But the important thing Rau forgot to mention was the fact almost every girl on the entire ship was spoken for including the captain**. **

"You lied to me Rau you said there would be an oasis of willing women all for me. Why did you lie to me bro?" Mu questioned his twenty five year old younger brother over a video screen in his room. It was cruel and downright evil Mu would never do that to his brother.

"I didn't lie to you Mu. There are willing women it's just they will beat you up for trying to get into there pants." Rau mentioned not hiding how happy he felt for his older brother to suffer. Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie.

"That's cold bro going to make me blue balled for my stay on this ship." Mu would be more hurt if the women on this ship were unattractive even that woman named Autumn was sexy. Sexy in the I will 'debone you' way, but still sexy he loved the crazy ones... in bed.

* * *

**Omake: The inefficiency in the rifle is caused by an evil bunny**

Madoka had her rifle pressed into the head of her elder brother in the cafeteria. She wanted to fire so bad to see that smile off his face.

"Goodbye." Madoka coldly stated firing the beam directly into the skull of her brother and let him go falling to the floor. All eyes were on her as she did not care and smirked at her accomplishment. Her brother was dead and he would never be back.

"Ow Madoka-chan did you have to shoot? Forget it I'll talk to you later i'm so hungry right now." Ichika stood back on to his feet denying the laws of death as he went in line getting him a plate of fresh lobster. Madoka was left gobsmacked at what happened and looked at her rifle what was the problem? She fired off a beam in a random direction hitting Autumn who fell on to her back. And, just like with Ichika, Autumn stood back up ten seconds later grumbling about being hungry and got herself another plate of lobster.

"What is wrong with this thing?!" Madoka screamed firing off the beams in every possible direction not caring who got hit somebody had to die from this. It took five minutes as everyone fell to the ground with Madoka huffing in anger. She looked at every possible person who died and finally felt relief when ten seconds passed and no one came back up.

"Yes it's over!" She was elated momentarily, before she heard the sounds of heavy snoozing from everyone in the cafeteria. Madoka was at the end of her rope stomping off out of the cafeteria enough was enough. What the little girl did not notice was the fact that a pink set of rabbit ears twitched with the sounds of snickers coming from her hiding place in the kitchen.

"She is so much fun to tease Tabane wins." The eccentric bunny girl laughed to herself.

* * *

Thus ends chapter 3 with a few skirmishes here and there. The siblings talk at last and words are spilled of hatred. Next chapter is the first official IS fight against the triplets.


	4. First fight can bonds be forged?

**I do not own Infinite Stratos or Gundam seed I wish I did, but all I own is this story and the ideas in my head. My bad regarding the last chapter I said the Japanese had the Astray model of IS my apologies, I meant the Orb union has the Astray series. I fixed that mistake.**

**M:Merry Christmas readers**

**Author:Madoka! Your in the Christmas mood proud of you.**

**S:I wouldn't say Christmas mood she's practically jumpy on sugar.**

**K:I want candy!**

**Author:Enough! Enjoy the chapter sit back and have cookies!**

Infinite Stratos first flight

"What! You mean to tell me this boy has the Strike?!" The loud voice of Autumn shrieked as Squall, Ichika, Matisse, Rena, and Loretta held their ears in pain. Squall had called an emergency meeting at three in the morning after finding out Ichika had somehow managed to pilot the Strike. They were in one of the isolated interrogation rooms with Ichika sitting in a chair his head down on the desk.

"Ara, ara Autumn don't use your bedside voice. Use your inside voice," Squall teased the woman, a day couldn't start off right without teasing Autumn. It was one of the many complacent normalities of her life.

"Yes we've already covered this about ten minutes ago. No need to shout," Rena sighed in exasperation removing her hands from her ears. There was only so much yelling she could take in the morning. Especially at three in the morning without eating breakfast.

"How the hell did he even get in the hangar?" Autumn brought up a question that Matisse agreed with. Sure it was easy to get into the hangar if you worked in the hangar or were one of the ranked individuals on the ship. She doubted the boy could steal a keycard he didn't look the type to do so, nor did she believe Squall would allow the boy to enter the hangar. Squall wasn't the negligible type.

"Well you see..." Ichika figured there was no use lying in this situation and was about to say how he got inside of the hangar it really wasn't hard. He swiped a keycard from one of the crewmen in the bathroom, apparently the man thought it was best to leave it out in the open. Bad mistake for that man, because Ichika indeed swiped it.

"It doesn't matter how he got into the hangar what are we going to do about him and the Strike? Has anyone tried to remove the Strike from the boy?" Loretta interrupted him as she asked the group with Squall nodding to that question and held up her left hand, which was slightly singed from the attempt. Autumn at seeing the burn reacted hostilely as she grabbed Ichika by the throat and slammed his back hard up against the wall. The look in her eyes could kill a bear as Ichika felt her grip slowly crush his windpipe.

"Calm down Autumn it's not that serious, also let him go otherwise." Squall held no mirth in her tone she was trying to warn Autumn of the heavy defensiveness the Strike had for its pilot. Autumn being a firsthand witness to this as the pendant around Ichika's neck glowed in a brilliant white his IS forming on him protectively. The strike encased Ichika's head inside of the head visor with a metallic clank it's yellow eyes glowing afterwards.

"**Danger to pilot initiate defense measures.**" The robotic voice of the Strike stated causing Autumn to jump back away from the IS as it's left hand glowed in a stream of green particles. It bringing forth a large 120 mm impulse green beam cannon into existence pointing the barrel directly at Autumn. The barrel charging in preparation to fire with everyone in the room on the verge of panicking except for Squall, at the sheer damage that thing could do in such close quarters.

"No Strike! Disengage do not fire!" Ichika begged the Strike trying to aim the cannon upwards away from Autumn to no success. The screens in the head visor blared blue in warning it reading **'Protect pilot switched to Launcher equalizer pack to terminate with extreme prejudice.'** The red beam steadily charged and Autumn was about to summon out her IS to take the blow, but Squall moved forward standing in front of her.

"Get out of the way!" Matisse and Autumn shouted at Squall with the captain shaking her head. She was confident that no one would die with her tanking the blow as four black rods materialized from her back in a incomplete pentagram formation around her entire body. Three more additional rods extending outwards to complete the pentagram formation; two of which projected from her wrist in a painful looking fashion. The last rod from what Autumn could tell actually seemed to come directly out of Squall's spine. With everything in place Squall initiated the command sequence for the lightwave system to activate, a greenish light of sorts overcame Squall temporarily blinding everyone behind her.

If the beam had fired no one would die at least not under her watch.

"Come on please Strike listen to me! Do not fire-" Ichika was desperate at this point as he racked his brain recalling everything he read in his IS textbook. Ichika remembered a certain passage from the book, but would it work? The book stated that the pilot and the IS had to be in biometric synch. In simple words he had to be bonded with the Strike.

**"Charging complete eliminating the targets.**" The robotic voice of the Strike was not deterred in the least by the captain and her light wave shield. The cannon fired after being completely charged with a resounding boom, luckily the interrogation room had soundproof walls so no one would wake up from this incident. The beam of red death made its way towards Squall with Ichika seeing this all in slow motion his face dropping down in utter shock wanting to puke his guts out. Inside of the IS Ichika was on the verge of a mental breakdown he killed them it was all his fault.

"Ichika! Don't you dare count me out!" The voice of Squall yelled over the beam trying to force its way through the light wave shield. The Impulse cannon was strong indeed and Squall was physically bleeding from the effort of holding back the beam blood leaking from her mouth and both her wrist bled from her bold action of stopping the beam.

"Emergency lock IS standby form!" Seeing that there were literally no other options Ichika desperately yelled at the one phrase he thought would stop the IS. He didn't know if it would work, but he prayed to anything that it would work.

With those words uttered the IS dissolved into a stream of white particles returning to its standby form. Ichika landed on to the cold floor trembling at what occurred with Squall dismissing her black rods and wiped away the blood from her mouth and arms. A captain had to look her best no matter what even with her nearby brush of death yet again. Everyone else in the room was hesitant on going towards the boy. That was way to close to call as Squall walked forward stopping a foot away from the boy.

"I-I" Ichika couldn't form the words he almost killed Squall sure his training in Phantom Task had him takedown enemies. Killing was not apart of his course at least not in the one he was enrolled in judging by the memories in his head.

"It's ok Ichika you stopped yourself shh..." Squall comforted the trembling boy as she sat down on her knees to look him in the eyes. She was not angry at him not at all and brushed a hand through his black locks of hair. In all truth she was happy at this development someone who could not only pilot the Strike and could also use its equalizers.

Ichika shortly fell asleep under the gentle touch of Squall his head asleep on her chest, as she continued to rub through his hair. No one commented on Squall's motherly attitude towards the boy.

"What are we going to do with the boy? Do you know how much power he wields because of the Strike? Are you going to report this to the council?" Matisse voiced her concern gaining no response from Squall the captain who picked up the boy into her arms like a baby.

"I'll handle it Matisse. For now everyone go to your quarters that's an order." Squall made her way out of the interrogation room her mind going through many different plans for Ichika.

* * *

"**What do you want to protect?**" A mysterious voice rang out in all directions the voice sounding like a girl's in nature. The girl at least by her voice poised the question to what appeared to be a sleeping Ichika on a bed. The two were in a pure white room with only one door that lead out of the room.

"I want to protect her..." Ichika mumbled in response to the voice groggily opening his eyes to the sight of the pure white room. He closed his eyes at the brightness trying to give his eyes time to adjust to it.

"**Who is her? Which is her?**" The _girl _asked again standing away from the bed her golden eyes watching Ichika's every move. This was the first time she was communicating with someone and this boy had quite the history. A history mired in buried secrets just like her. That was why she reacted to him and was firm on not leaving his side.

"Her is my sister I want to protect Madoka." Ichika stated with more resolve opening his eyes after they fully adjusted to the light of the room. He turned his head in the direction of the voice surprise overcoming his features at seeing the Strike. "Strike!? Your-"

**"I am your IS, though Strike is the name I was given. It is unfortunate that you cannot see me, but we've only bonded just over ten hours ago.**" The Strike cut him off sounding sad by her pilot not seeing her true self, his eyes only seeing her as the IS Strike. She hoped that the boy would be able to see her true self over time, so they could truly bond and begin the process of true synchronicity.

"W-Why did you not listen to me!? I told you to stop!" Ichika yelled at the IS and punched the machine in its stomach. Retracting his fist from the IS he mentally groaned at the pain racing through his hand. He felt like he should be angrier at the IS, but something told him it wasn't the Strike's fault. He recalled that the Strike said it was protecting him.

Could he really be mad at a machine for following its programming? Everything in his body said yes to that.

"**You are my pilot Ichika Orimura, I reacted to protect you. You desire to protect what is important to you; I follow that same desire I will protect you."** The Strike declared strongly with its eyes beaming down into his. Ichika could understand that, but still wished it had followed his command.

"I see... where are we?" He asked bringing up a new topic so he wouldn't be so angry with the overprotective IS, as he got up from the bed to stand on the floor. He was still in his hospital gown nothing much else was amiss besides that the pendant around his neck was not there. Looking about the empty white room, a sense of loneliness could be felt in the room. There was no life in the room, no windows, no sun, nothing to give the room any sort of life other then a bed.

"**This is my room.**" The Strike had a sense of melancholy regarding her room. She only had the bed, which sprung into existence as soon as Ichika entered her own domain. She fleetingly hoped that the boy could bring life into her room.

"Not much of a room, though I have no room to talk. My room with the other kids I shared was empty too. Do you think we could make your room lively?" He questioned the IS as he made his way towards the door. Ichika did not ask why a IS had a room he figured they weren't alive well he was told that. Maybe this IS was different it did have intelligence judging by the defense protocol it had.

"That may be possible..." The Strike was unsure herself and did not say anything as Ichika opened the door and walked through it. She knew where that door led it was the exit. Once again the Strike was left alone as the IS form of it dissipated, and in her place stood the white haired girl again. "**Goodbye Ichika Orimura..**."

Ichika's eyes opened widely waking up to the sight of being in his own room. His temporary room was nothing special only a single bed with a digital clock that ticked 1:15 P.M. great he had slept well within the afternoon. '_Now what to do?_' Ichika was at a lost he didn't have classes or lessons like the others on the ship. He could possibly go about the ship and look for something to entertain him.

Standing up out on the bed he felt a small amount of weight on his feet and looked at what it was. Clothes were at his feet a pair of black pants and a black shirt gathering the clothes in his arms. He tried to identify the person who gave him these clothing, but got nothing.

"Oh well," no sense in looking a gift horse in the mouth as he disrobed himself off the hospital gown to put on the black clothes. Surprisingly the clothes fit him comfortably the person must have gotten his measurements, possibly Squall was the culprit. Ichika would thank her if he saw her today. Exiting the room Ichika walked down the hallway passing the hangar of where the crewmen worked on the IS. Continuing on his way past the hall he turned to the west hall and proceeded there.

'_If I remember correctly there should be a programming room, a tech room, and some sort of technological class about telecommunication._' Ichika recalled what Matisse told him over the tour of the ship. Stopping in front of the technological class he saw the person who was teaching and wanted to do a double take. Pressing his face against the mirror of the class to get a better look, he saw that Kazahana was in a white lab coat with her hair in two pigtails enhancing her already cute features. Teaching the class about what appeared to be the first forms of telecommunication.

It wasn't a small class full of kids these were actual full grown adults.

* * *

"Will someone tell me out of these, which one is the oldest form of communication?" Kazahana directed the question at her class as she tapped a metal ordinary looking white baton at the holographic screen behind her. She showed the class a hydraulic telegraph from Greece, a beacon from the Middle Ages, and the revolutionary telephone of a man by the name of Bell.

"I would say the beacon from the Middle Ages is the oldest form of communication Adja-sensei," one of the adults in the class mentioned. Some of the adults nodded their head in agreement. They were the preverbal sheep of Kazahana's class; she tried breaking them out of that mindset countless times, but failed. Sheep were meant to follow that was the sad truth she was witness to.

"Why would you say that? I am not saying your wrong, neither am I saying your right. Give me your reason as to your thought process." Kazahana wanted clarification as to why the adult thought that was the oldest form. She could understand why the adult thought that was the oldest form logically speaking. Beacons were easily the most common thought about form of communication.

"H-Hmm... That would be back to history dating that the Spanish Armada used this in relaying messages to others. Other instances are beacons being used to alert sailors, and others in Scandinavia by hill forts." The adult gave his reason behind it using solid statements from the past with a majority of others in the class in agreement.

"I see well you are correct in your reasoning. I will not fault you there, but the actual oldest form comes from the Greeks using the Hydraulic telegraph system from the 4th BC. To send messages back and forth, but it had its faults too with the operators. If even one person did not receive the message in order, well it all falls apart." Kazahana schooled her students, though awarded the adult for the effort with a silver sticker on his cheek.

"Yes Adja-sensei." The adult who got the sticker nodded and Kazahana continued with the lecture. Some of the adults in the room found it laughable that a little girl was teaching them, however she was a genius and no one had the heart to challenge the girl. She was such an adorable little thing and from her positive reinforcement, even when a person got the answer partially right did help.

One of the adults snickered at catching a boy looking in on the class, a few other nearby adults looked at the man who was laughing. They turned in the direction of the window for a short moment and saw that Ichika was looking in the class via mirror his whole face pressed against the glass. At Kazahana's class laughing she turned to look for the source of their laughter, and admittedly found it was funny too. It just had to be Ichika of course it was him schooling her features into an angry pout she planned on nipping this in the bud.

"I guess she wasn't kidding about being a genius," he muttered removing his face from the glass about to be on his way. That is until he saw that Kazahana giving the class an angry pout as her class laughed. He figured it was about the lesson due to the fact he couldn't hear what went on in the class. At seeing Kazahana march out of the class he assumed it was to get a drink of water and waited for the girl.

"Ikki what are you doing here? Your a nice guy in all, but we need our distance it's only been one night." Kazahana teased the boy with a playful smile her joke flying way over his head. Ichika was smart, but he wouldn't be knowledgeable on the flirting jokes till later on in life.

"I came here because, I was trying to find something to do. Everyone else aboard this ship has a class or works. You never told me you were a teacher." Ichika made small talk with the girl as she crossed her arms trying to figure out something he could do. The boy remembered back in his days of training with the other kids that everyone had a job to do no one could afford to be lackadaisical. Ichika sticking to those fond memories wanted to be of use and not laze around.

"For starters you never asked me what I do." She remarked instinctually, while steadily thinking on what he could do. The adults in her class tried to hear what she was saying. It sounded interesting that and they were looking for some sort of gossip.

"Most six year olds aren't teachers." He retorted to her remark with a small smile their banter was light-hearted in tone.

"That's because they were not bred with superior genes, but that's neither here or there." She commented dryly with Ichika raising a brow at that comment was she altered genetically? "Anyway, Ikki you could talk with the captain she may have an idea on what you can do. After that Ikki will meet up with me for lunch at 4 P.M." She stated what he could do, also wanting time to get to know her friend better. He didn't ignore her like the other people aboard the ship, nor looked down on her for being a child like the adults did.

"Is there no one else I can speak to about this perhaps an instructor?" Ichika phrased the question without openly stating his worry. Talking with the captain was something he wanted to avoid.

"You could talk to the three captains of the four season Squad, if you get the approval of the three of them then you can take classes. However, it is much easier just getting the captain's approval," Kazahana pointed out watching Ichika's left eyebrow descend at the news. Did something happen between Ichika and the captain? Judging by his expression she would bet three pieces of candy on that.

"You wouldn't happen to know who the other three captains are? Also what exactly are the four seasons?"

"They are Autumn, Rena, and Matisse. The four seasons the actual name of the ship is called the Melancholy seasons depicting the four seasons of nature. The first being spring which is Matisse, the second is summer which is Rena, the third is fall no surprise that is Autumn more of a joke the captain makes from time to time. The last season is winter which is Squall our head captain."

"That doesn't sound so melancholic if you ask me."

"Believe me when you find out the reason you'll see. However that's a topic for later talk back to your main query even with the three captains approval it still goes to the head captain for final say." Kazahana saw it this time his left eyebrow kept descending. She could straight out and ask what the problem was, but she didn't want to lose her new friend over being nosy.

"Great so i'm stuck between a rock and a hard place better suck it up and just talk to the captain," Ichika waved his hand in goodbye to the girl glad for her help.

"Bye Ikki," she waved him goodbye with a wave of her baton and went back inside of her class to teach. Upon going back inside the adults in her class had mild smiles on their faces.

"Who's the boy?" One of her more vocal students questioned, a hint of light teasing could be heard in her voice.

"Back to the lesson starting with telephones." Kazahana was not going to entertain her rambunctious student with an answer. Right now she was in teacher mode, plus her mother Loretta would get upset if she started going off on random topics of discussion. Like the old saying goes a mother is always watching. For a brief second Kazahana looked towards the hidden camera in the ceiling of her classroom.

Twenty minutes later Ichika found Squall in one of the last places he expected to find her, she was in a Yoga room instructing other females on how to best relieve their stress. The captain was in tight red yoga pants that accented the features of her lovely posterior and curvaceous thighs, along with a loose fitting white tank top that showed ample amounts of cleavage. Squall knew she had a very desirable body and did not mind showing it off. She believed that sex appeal was another weapon one should utilize in combat or life.

It appeared that Squall was overall fine from the earlier events in the morning.

"U-Umm... is this a bad time?" Ichika asked with Squall shaking her head as she stood behind Autumn critically examining the woman's position. Autumn wore a particular set of orange yoga pants and a purple sweatshirt, her position in the downward dog look. Her arms were flat against the ground with her back arched towards the ground her ass in the air.

"What do you think Ichika?" Squall wanted to know his opinion on Autumn's position it was one of the rare times Autumn was quiet in her own little world. Otherwise, Autumn would be in a mass of rage quite the funny thing to see.

"I don't know yoga, but I would say she has good form." Ichika gave her his honest opinion not hearing the deeper meaning in her words. A small smile of sorts appeared on the busty blonde's face as she patted his head.

He was such a good boy.

"That's why your my child Ichika, your an honest boy. Now what is the reason why you came here?" Squall knew he must have had a reason to come as she went back to the head of the class. She set down on a black mat in lotus pose with her legs crossed together and her hands on her knees.

"I want to be of use on this ship captain could you enroll me in a class about IS or even combat training?" He asked the woman, though did not meet her gaze his words sounding that of demanding in nature her ruby red eyes closed deep in thought about that.

"First, I want you to sit down beside me and relax. Think of a better way to convince me then just stating your reason Ichika," Squall spoke in a even tone that did not sound angered by his words, but her sharp tone was clearly heard. She was captain of this ship and commanded respect. While she did care about Ichika very much the woman did not play favorites and treated each one of her children equally, plus she never did respond well to anyone who outright demanded she do something. Squall was not the type of woman to bend over and grant someone there request on a silver platter.

"Understood captain," Ichika could tell in her tone that he approached her in the wrong manner, as he set down beside her and took up the same lotus position. He was very rigid in his stance and if one looked hard enough seemed to be shaking just sitting near the woman. In his heart he was still broken up about what almost happened to Squall and couldn't concentrate.

"Ichika?" She could see his body trembling plain as day after all a mother knew her children best. She tried placing a hand on his shoulder, but his shaking only increased as her hand got closer. Withdrawing her hand from almost touching him she openly sighed in what could be considered disapproval.

"What is wrong captain?" He kept his voice even so as to not alert the blonde, despite the obvious shaking he was going through. Ichika could not meet her gaze he was worried... no he was afraid that she would hate him. For some reason at the thought of Squall hating him it made his heart twist into more painful knots than Madoka saying she despised him.

"What is bothering me is you Ichika. Why do you keep calling me captain? You know you and my children can call me Squall behind my strict demeanor I am laid-back you know?" Squall told him in a light tone of voice she had no problems with her children or others calling her Squall when it was for light conversation. She expected it, but hearing Ichika call her captain outside of formal situations felt wrong.

"I am sorry for saying this, but isn't that an oxymoron captain you being laid-back and strict?" He cheekily teased the woman on accident as he looked up at her this time.

"Cheeky naughty little boy aren't you?" She pinched his cheeks with her fingers causing him to almost tear up at the amount of pain she administered to him. When she released his cheeks he rubbed his sore cheeks and frowned once the pain went away. "Listen Ichika about what happened last night don't let it bother you. I am the immortal Squall who will never die, besides if it makes you feel any better your loving sister shows her affection by shooting me in the stomach." Squall openly smiled with stars in her eyes at the thought maybe Madoka would show her love again today.

Ichika sweat dropped at that and shook his head not wanting to harm Squall any more then he did already. "No I don't want to do that c-cap o-Oww.." He couldn't get the words out as Squall pinched his cheek again. "I-I mean Squall." He spoke her name with a groan of pain, as she let him go and kissed his sore cheek a blush forming on his face.

"No matter what Ichika, you have your mother's love and i'm here for you ok?" She showed to him a rare loving smile only a mother could have that made him slowly nod his head believing in her words. All he had to do was talk to Squall and she really did make the pain go away for a small moment he considered her like his mother.

"O-Ok Squall." With that said he felt the pain in his heart go away actually feeling a small warmth grow in place of the pain.

Now he could finally close his eyes and try to think of many compelling reasons to convince her so he could take classes. In the midst of his thoughts he was dragged into his subconscious back into the room of the Strike. The IS propped against the wall seemingly asleep.

"How did I end up here?" He questioned to himself and noticed that the Strike's room was a little different. There was a window that connected outside it showing a sunny sky, yet nothing else.

"**You were thinking so hard, I brought you here to discuss on how you could persuade the immortal one Ichika**." The Strike responded with its yellow eyes glowing awakening from its sleep. Ichika slightly jumped at hearing the Strike's voice he hadn't expected that to happen.

"H-Huh? What do you mean by the immortal one?" Ichika turned toward the Strike with a raised brow. Who could possibly be immortal? Yes he heard that from Squall, but didn't take her seriously. Sure clones could be considered that, since they had the genetic structure of the original. Therefore one could be immortal in a sense of the word.

"**The immortal one known as your captain Squall she has an IS core in her body that functions highly in defense and protection. Likely in high regeneration at a cost... Moreover back to the main topic how to convince her."** The Strike was not about to have their conversation turn off into a tangent subject. Although, she was the one that almost made it that way.

"So how do we go about convincing her?" Ichika questioned the IS, though he should have wondered more about Squall as he watched the IS go through a humanlike gesture of tapping its metallic finger against its face plate. The Strike thought long about it even beeping at random moments. While the Strike did that, Ichika pondered on how he could convince Squall would appeasing her work?

"**Ask yourself this my pilot why do you want to join in those classes truly? Is it only out of protecting your sister Madoka?**" The Strike questioned her pilot with Ichika's immediate response to nod in confirmation. **"Okay then why do you feel the need to protect your sister? Do you believe she can not care take of herself?**" She further questioned her pilot who actually looked away to the window.

"I know she can take of herself by that beating she gave me a few days ago. She's been taking care of herself for a long time I know that..." Ichika admitted with a small sigh the reason why he wanted to protect his sister so much was due to their connection. He remembered one of her more painful memories of how scared and utterly alone she was. Ichika didn't want her to keep facing that all alone it was his duty as the older brother to protect and take care of her.

"**Yet you still want to protect her.**" The Strike rhetorically stated gaining a nod from Ichika the boy still looking away. Such devotion was admirable, but it was misplaced and the Strike knew it would not be well reciprocated if he kept at it like before.

"Weren't we supposed to be talking about how I can convince Squall into allowing me to take classes and combat training? Not about this..." Ichika wanted to avoid the rest of this conversation; he could tell that the IS was going to lay an unmistakeable hard truth on him if this persisted any longer.

"**My apologies Ichika let us return to the main topic. How do we go about convincing the immortal one?**"

The two thought of many different reasons for what felt like days, however in reality was a passing 30 minutes.

"**I've got it! You my pilot just have to be yourself.**" The Strike stated pointing a finger at Ichika what could be considered the easiest way to convince Squall. Ichika wanted to face palm of course that was the simplest answer.

"Really Strike?" For his question all he got was a somewhat excitable nod from the IS. At this point Ichika suspected that the machine had some sort of program that ran emotions. The thought of that kind of made him chuckle machines didn't have emotions, or so he thought.

"Well I'll take your word for it Strike," Ichika thanked the IS for the help and left out of her room. The form of the IS disappearing to show the white haired girl jumping in place in what could be described as happiness. She was a help to her pilot and danced her way around the room, a picture starting to form on her wall.

"**Maybe this room will become more lively.**" That was her final words as she steadily spun around like a child.

When Ichika came back to reality he found that he was still in the same position he was in. He half-expected Squall to take him into her arms and squeeze him to death like a teddy bear.

"So have you come up with an answer Ichika?" Squall asked opening her left eye to look at him still in the lotus position. Amusement was evident in her voice she wanted to know what idea he came up with.

"Honestly Squall, I want to get stronger to protect Madoka that was what I initially planned to say." Ichika began to say as he clasped his hands together with an amused smile on Squall's face. Was he going to reiterate what he already told her before? If so then she would still refuse him. "The more I think about it, I still want to protect Madoka, though after the beating she gave me. I think she is more than capable of handling things herself." He recalled the beating with a wince of pain and rubbed a hand over his stomach.

Squall's features softened for a split second. "So do you have an answer at all?" She questioned as her features returned to normal with Ichika shaking his head. He honestly had none he could have made up an excuse, but he knew the blonde would see through it.

"Sorry Squall I have no answer." The boy sighed in disappointment he wasted more then enough of her time getting out of lotus position he was about to be on his way. That is until Squall faster then what he perceived had his head down on her lap. A light coat of a blush on his face as she rubbed a hand through his hair like a caring mother. He remembered back in training that he was told that he had no parents, so why did being close to Squall like this felt like he had a mother?

"How about this I'll give you till the end of the week to give me an answer. Prove to me that you have one and you'll be enrolled in classes." Squall told him finding his blush adorable. She was glad that he didn't have a reason it meant he was not falling back on using Madoka as his excuse.

"W-Why are you willing to do this for me?" The words fell out of his mouth wanting to take them back. He was looking directly at a gift horse in the mouth.

"Because your one of my children Ichika. I'd rather you have no reason then to make up an excuse or reuse one." She honestly told him her endearing red eyes gazing into his reddish brown orbs laced with confusion.

"T-Thank-" Ichika wanted to thank her for the second chance and the clothes before being silenced by a finger pressed against his lips.

"If you want to thank me then sit perfectly still and let me play with you like a teddy bear," her face took on a playful coy smile and Ichika knew he was not going to be leaving Squall's lap anytime soon. The young boy did not know how many men would kill to be in his exact position or have those words said to them.

* * *

Cagalli watched the waves of seawater slosh back and forth against the ship on the bow of the Melancholy seasons. The pre-teen having a front row seat by her lonesome with a blue Popsicle in her mouth it was sweet and salty. Things were still tense between her and Madoka after their argument, neither said a word to each other in class, though they still gave notes to the other.

The ship was coasting along the sea with the sun shining down on her. Apparently, the captain wanted the ship to sail with the sea like a sailboat.

"Friendships are hard to maintain." She sighed to herself with her legs lazily flopping back and forth; small sprays of water washing against her milky skin in nothing more then green cargo shorts and a red tank top.

"Couldn't she have let me go any sooner now I know how over loved puppies feel." An unfamiliar voice complained Cagalli turning her head in the direction of the newcomer. There was something about him she instantly disliked, though did not know why. Was the black clothes he wore that reminded her of Madoka? Was it the red color of his eyes that made her think of Squall?

"Who are you?" Ichika asked the blonde taking in her appearance she looked unfriendly like the entire world was her enemy. It didn't help that she was critically eyeing him like a scientist examining the worth of Protozoa.

"..."

At the uncomfortable silence Ichika stared into her hazel eyes intensely what did she have against him? He didn't even know her name much less anything about her. The silence continued for a few more precious seconds that is until Cagalli turned her head back to the sea.

"It is common to say your own name before asking someone else's," she grumbled going back to sucking on her popsicle. Ichika walked up to the older girl taking his place beside her. If she was going to be rude he planned on making her uncomfortable no matter how childish it was.

"Fine my name is Ichika Orimura." He responded to the rude girl as he looked out to the waves. It was kinda relaxing just hearing the water knock against the ship. At hearing the name Cagalli's face tensed for a brief moment so he was the one Madoka referred to. It started to make sense now, although she should have figured it out much sooner in hindsight.

"My name is Cagalli," she told him her name excluding the last part of her name as she chewed on her popsicle. He nodded to her name not going to bother with asking her last name. The two set together in silence just listening to the waves go by.

'**Be polite Ichika she does not seem like a bad girl judging by the core in her IS. She has a tough past resembling that of the immortal one**.' The voice of the Strike spokd in his head with Ichika blinking rapidly at his IS talking to him. He only assumed the IS could talk when he entered her domain.

"You can talk?" Ichika spoke aloud the question with Cagalli giving him a quizzical look. The blonde could talk it wasn't as if she were a mute. Deciding it was best not to respond to his question she continued sucking on her popsicle halfway done with it.

'**Yes I can talk we've been over this Ichika. On to the main topic converse with the girl you may find out you two have things in common**.' The Strike felt like face palming was her pilot stupid? Of course she could talk to him.

"No! I mean how are you talking to me without pulling me into your room? Wait! How come I should talk to her!?" Ichika openly expressed his disapproval with Cagalli scooting away from the crazy boy shooting him a nasty glare. Check, one the boy showed signs of being crazy like Flay it wasn't normal to talk to oneself.

"Hey are you insane? What do you mean talk to me? I can tell your talking about me genius, since your saying everything out loud like an idiot!" Cagalli shouted at the boy it falling on deaf ears as Ichika continued talking to himself. At being ignored Cagalli chewed the rest of her popsicle in anger before spitting the stick out at the annoying boy's head.

"Aghh what was that for?" that got a reaction out of Ichika as the spit covered stick slid down his cheek. He grabbed the stick before it fell completely off his face and turned towards the blonde with an angry look on his face. Cagalli eagerly returned such a familiar expression.

"You wanna fight?" The blonde challenged the boy as she jumped away from the boy to summon out her IS in a shower of orange particles. When the shower of particles dispersed the blonde was clad in a orange suit of light armor with two long white shoulder pads that looked to give it more mobility. Her left hand was extending out towards him, specifically the barrel of a cannon that protruded forth from her shield. "This is my 2nd generation IS GINN custom." She sounded prideful in her voice like she made it herself.

"I'm not afraid of you, since you want to fight so bad bring it." Ichika was more than up for a fight it would be good to put the older girl in her place. He would be lying if he wanted to fight the girl mainly to see how he would do in a fight in a IS. Cagalli snickered at the boy what he could possibly do to harm her? Sure if one was truly competent and had the right set of skills a person could theoretically takedown an IS. Cagalli would learn today not to judge someone by there appearance as Ichika called out his IS.

"Bring it on." Ichika smirked at the girl shock overcoming her features at this new development. He was clad in his own IS Strike and put on the face visor shielding his face from view. He hadn't activated the Phase Shift Armor just yet and pulled out from his hips two fold out armor Schneider combat knives. The two opponents ignited their thrusters at the same time rising into the air. They looked even an terms of relative speed and at being acceptable distance away from the ship and each other it was going to happen.

With no words exchanged between them Cagalli summoned out from her right hand, a physical bulky broadsword expertly wielding it with one hand. She charged towards him at full speed bringing down the full weight of her sword towards Ichika.

'**Ichika catch it between your knives and activate Phase Shift**!' The Strike told him how to best operate in this situation. Ichika acknowleding those words blocked the sword from smashing down on to his head by catching her broadsword at the tip of it in a cross-guard X formation of his knives. Upon doing so he was almost sent spiraling out of the air from the amount of force Cagalli put behind the blow. Activating the Phase Shift Armor of his IS the chromatic black scheme of the IS changed into full metallic white, a hiss noise being heard from his machine. Along down the shoulders, head, and legs. The only things that were not metallic white was the chest plate of the IS, which for all purposes were cobalt Blue and red. The feet portion of the IS frame were polished red to complete the look.

With the Phase Shift active Ichika felt that the weight of her sword wasn't as strenuous on his IS. The two were in a deadlock for a short minute with Cagalli thinking of a way to get past that dense armor without using her secret weapon. She could already tell the difference in specs between her IS and Ichika's was vast. He had the equalizer packs for the Strike which she took into account, the lighter frame of his armor that not only allowed for greater speed but maneuverability, and that Phase Shift armor so it could take plenty of machine gun shots and missiles before she could even directly damage his shields.

The odds were stakes against her in all accounts.

Deciding to end their deadlock right away, Ichika brought up his knee forcing it directly into Cagalli's barely clad armored stomach sending her away from him. The older girl coughed up a smidgen of blood from the hit and quickly righted herself in the air, so as to not lose sight of him. The boy had some skill she credited him with that much.

The blonde girl immediately had to duck her head barely in the nick of time, as one of the knives Ichika previously had whizzed past her head. The knife cut through a few loose strands of her hair flying away in the breeze of the afternoon. _'Damn if I was any slower i'm not sure if the absolute defense would have picked that up. I need to recalibrate that when I get back into the room_.' She thanked her lucky stars for the combat experience she had to deal with sneak attacks back in her combat class a year ago.

Ichika did not waste any time as he closed on in towards the blonde girl keeping the output of his thrusters at half-speed. When he was within the blonde's guard he tried to stab the combat knife into her left leg to immobilize that limb, but Cagalli was by no means a pushover as she kicked up her left foot sending the combat knife spiraling out of Ichika's hand.

He didn't have enough time to grab the knife as Cagalli brought down her broadsword to at least destroy his head visor. It was to no avail due to Ichika blocking her sword with his left hand in attempt to parry it. The sounds of sparks and scrapping metal assaulted both their ears, Ichika using all of his strength to keep her heavy broadsword from destroying his visor. He could feel the muscles in his left arm straining to hold up her sword. It was a testament to how strong Cagalli was and how much he was relying on the Strike to help him in this battle.

'**Ichika! Fire off the thrusters on your back to get away then switch into Launcher mode**.' His IS advised with Ichika denying that advise he was not going to use the launcher mode. Not after what occurred with Squall he didn't want to kill the blonde girl. Ichika was starting to lose his footing being forced to use his leg thrusters now to keep the pressure off of him. The very tip of Cagalli's sword started to touch down scrapping against the metal of his visor.

'_Just a little more_.' Cagalli kept telling herself and applied her full weight on to the broadsword. The scrapping sounds of metal against metal intensified. She could visibly see the head of his visor start to crack. Ichika's arm trembling uncontrollably from the massive strain he was under. A beeping sound alerted him in warning of danger as Cagalli and he both had to move away from the other, a green beam of light whizzed past them.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing!? Get back to the ship and you will explain not only to me, but the head captain as well why you had a unsanctioned fight." The stern voice of Autumn yelled at both kids in her own IS the Aegis. The Cobalt red suit of armor shined in the sunlight being another one of the G series. Unlike Ichika she did not use her head visor and had her rifle pointed at both of them daring for either child to give her a reason to shoot them.

"F-Fine." Both kids nodded not wanting Autumn to be any more angrier then she already was, as the two made their way toward the ship. Cagalli shooting Ichika a dark look mumbling that it was all his fault as he returned that look sparks were definitely there between them. Not the romantic kind of sparks, but sparks of restrained anger that seemed deeper than what appeared on the surface.

* * *

"So let me get this straight you two got into a fight, because Ichika started talking to himself?" Squall wanted to know the full details of how this fight started with her hands on her hips. Both Ichika and Cagalli were in the same interrogation room sitting beside the other, but neither made eye contact with the other.

"Yes." Cagalli nodded to that it was the truth after all.

"No! We started fighting, because she spit a popsicle at my cheek!" Ichika pointed to the blonde haired girl beside him, as Cagalli bristled under that comment and glared at him sharply.

"You wanna go again idiot!?"

"You bet I do!"

Both kids were glaring daggers at the other badly wanting to fight the other.

"Silence!" Squall demanded slamming both their heads down on to the metal table with a resounding thud. A trickle of blood coated the table from both kids having their foreheads bruised. She did not want her children to fight like little kids, though that was exactly what they were. Autumn who was a witness to this smirked thinking that would silence the kids.

"Now I want you two to apologize and after you do. You two will give me a full report about how the both of you were wrong ,and it better be under my door first thing in the morning got it?" Squall sternly told the kids going into what Autumn dubbed '**Mother mode**.' Squall applying pressure on to the back of their heads.

"S-Sorry!" Both kids yelped at the exact same time from the pain as Squall released them and left the room satisfied with that. Autumn felt their punishment was light, but seeing the kids get hurt like that well that she did agree with. She left the room following behind Squall seeing the blonde get so violent was such a turn on.

"Oww did she have to do that?" Both kids complained and rubbed their bleeding foreheads at the same time. They had to count their lucky stars that Squall did not actually try to harm them. When the throbbing in their foreheads ceased neither Ichika or Cagalli moved from there seat. They wanted the other to apologize first both kids to stubborn for there own good.

So the two kids set in the interrogation room for the next forty minutes straight.

"You should just apologize then I'll forgive you," Cagalli huffed not looking at him with her arms crossed with Ichika doing the same. The funny part was both were actually acting like children their age.

"As if, why should I apologize to you? You started the fight when you spit that stick at me." Ichika bitterly retorted not going to admit that he may be in the wrong.

"Only because YOU were talking to yourself and said why should I talk to you? Your words exactly. What you don't know how to talk to girls so you talk to yourself?" Cagalli smirked sideways at him turning to look at him this time.

"No! I know how to talk to girls it's just y-you're different," Ichika mumbled the last part as he turned to look at her. Cagalli could feel her cheeks turn a little pink at his mumble what did he mean by different? She unconsciously drew a hand towards her blonde hair and curled a little bit of it. Yeah she may not have long hair is that what he meant by different? Since most girls on the ship had long hair.

"D-Different how?" Cagalli's voice softened sounding a little shy. She was a tomboy and rarely got a compliment by that. At least by the way he said it sounded like a compliment.

"Y-Your just cooler!" Ichika exclaimed before walking out of the room for a small moment he felt that his hands were clammy and full of a sweat. Being around that girl made him feel weird and not in the good kind of way. Checking the time on a nearby clock in the hall it read 4:38 P.M he vaguely recalled that he was supposed to meet someone.

"Who was I suppose to meet?" He asked himself while walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. His stomach growling wanting something to eat after the madness of today. The closer he got towards the cafeteria, a dreadful feeling washed over him like he was about to be snapped into the jaws of death. Ignoring that feeling he made his way to the cafeteria and to his surprise he saw, Kazahana in front of a wide table by herself twirling a knife in between her fingers. He could hear the little girl muttering his name like a death chant that dreadful feeling returning with a vengeance.

'**Ichika slowly back away**...' The Strike warned her pilot she could feel the anger permeating off the little girl. Ichika didn't need to hear that twice as he tip-toed his way backwards from the cafeteria. He could always get full on snacks anyway, yeah that would be much better then facing that kind of wrath. Unfortunately, he was stopped as his back pressed up against someone.

"Oh there you are Ichika come on let's get some grub." The gentle giant Murdoch spoke up with Ichika shaking his head to that. The man chuckled pushing Ichika inside of the cafeteria and at spotting his daughter in the cafeteria too he called out to her. "Hey Kazahana, I brought Ichika along with me. We can all eat together," the man had no idea of what Hell he was about to subject Ichika to.

"Hello Ikki." Kazahana slowly turned her head around to look at him with a warm looking smile on her face, but the aura surrounding her spoke of death, pain, and lots of retribution. "Come over here Ikki-kun we have so much to talk about." She sounded so normal and happy as Ichika shook his head. Murdoch chuckled he couldn't feel the killing intent his daughter had for the boy, so all he thought was that she wanted to talk to him.

Leaving the kids to themselves he was going to grab some food for him and the kids.

"K-Kazahana you see I have a perfect reason-" Ichika tried to tell her his reason, but she was not having any of it.

"SIT DOWN." She commanded the older boy who obediently nodded and made his way towards the table and set beside her. "Did you know Ichika, there are a lot of things I can do with a knife. Mommie says not to play with them, but what do you think?" She poised the question to him with a mischievous smile on her face flipping the knife in her hand like her baton.

"I think your mom is right," he replied out of impulse and wanted to slap himself for that mistake with Kazahana stabbing the knife near his pinkie finger. "What I mean to say is that... I'll buy you five packs of candy if we can forget my lateness," he wanted to appease the little girl who definitely should not be playing with knives.

"Eight packs." She rose the amount of sweets she wanted for this to be forgiven.

"Seven."

"Ten packs."

"Nine and I won't go any higher."

"Deal," she smiled that creepy bloodthristy aura dissipating as she placed the knife down on the table. Oh if only Ichika knew how to haggle, but she was not about to teach him. "So what kept you away Ikki? It's rude to leave girls by themselves." Kazahana did want to know why he kept her waiting for so long. Even if it was for only 30 minutes, but to a child like her it felt like for hours.

"It's a long story." The boy sighed placing his head down on the table with a mild groan of annoyance.

Kazahana looked towards the line where her father stood and mentally counted how long it would take for him to get the food. "Well we have ten minutes maybe fifteen if my father stops for butter," she giggled with Ichika dryly laughing in return.

He began to tell her exactly what took so long with Kazahana listening to each and every word. This would be one of the many moments Ichika would remember for a very long time to come.

For the remainder of the week for Ichika he was busy between talking to Kazahana about his day and vice versa. Meeting up with Cagalli both kids usually fighting about something random, which led to them fighting in their IS and more reports for Squall in the morning. Constantly talking to his IS at night or moments in the day in private with her room growing with each visit. For all that it was worth Ichika had to admit it was actually fun.

* * *

"Finally the day is here this felt like the slowest week of my life." Madoka grumbled to herself in the middle of the night, while brushing her teeth. For her entire week all she did was awkwardly avoid Cagalli, which ended in failure because she wanted to talk to the blonde. But the short tempered girl couldn't find it within herself to speak to Cagalli they only communicated in giving notes to each other in class for work. Above that she had to deal with avoiding her older brother at every turn he was persistent about protecting her.

Spitting out the toothpaste into her sink, she rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash. "Cagalli did always say wash out your mouth before kicking ass," Madoka mumbled to herself before leaving the bathroom in a pair of black shorts and a black shirt seemingly ready to go. She utilized the bathroom where the hangar was about to meet the triplets in combat. Making her way down the hall she stopped at a door where she had gone into a few days ago it was her brother's room.

"No I won't go in again, I already left him a pair of clothes." Madoka placed her hand against the door, a very small part of her wanted to go into his room again. The only reason she went into his room before was to give him clothes seeing him in that hospital gown upset her to much. So she gave him a pair of old clothes she never wore that was given to her by Squall curse that woman to death. Putting aside her thoughts on killing Squall she walked past her brother's door to go inside the hangar having swiped a keycard from one of the crewmen.

Seriously, the crewmen had a problem of just leaving keycards practically anywhere. Madoka could count how many keycards she had stowed away under her pillow. When the door slid open she walked on inside the hangar not even pausing to look at the other machines.

"Well, well if isn't Dokidoki I didn't think you would show up." The leader of the triplets spoke aloud clad in her second generation purple Rick-Dom. Her bazooka pointed directly at Madoka trying to intimidate the girl.

"You challenged me and I never run from a fight." Madoka stated in a bored tone of voice summoning out her IS Blitz. When she was fully clad in her IS she pointed one of her javelins towards the leader. "Let's make this quick."

The leader of the triplets grinned at that bold statement oh it would be quick alright. The hangar catapults extended outwards with the dark night sky only illuminated by the stars and the moon coming in. The girls took their places on the catapults before rocketing off into the night to commence their battle.

On the bow of the ship an image of a blonde haired woman casually watched the girls take their positions for combat. It was none other then Squall with a glass of red wine in her left hand swishing the contents around about to take a sip. One captain did have to watch over the match incase incidents occurred and it came down to Squall this time. "Ahh... a mother's work is never done." She sipped the wine with a casual flick of her hand the only thing missing was strawberries and her night would be complete.

The next thing that occurred was the night sky alit with explosions and streaks of light dancing across the sky. Madoka initially had the advantage utilizing her mirage colloid system to hide herself within the night, since the IS of today could not pick up on her signature. Madoka meticulously began to crush her opponents one by one stabbing her javelin into their armor shoulder plates. For her efforts she heard the screams of anguish come from her opponent utterly demolishing the weakest twin first.

The weakest twin fell first into the icy cold sea below with the other two triplets going after their falling sister. Madoka spared nothing as she fired the remaining three javelins that were stored away in her shield down on to the triplets. Two of the javelins pierced into the backside of the Rick-Doms exploding on contact, as the triplets sank below in the sea.

"I guess they were all talk." Madoka celebrated her post-victory descending down on to the surface of the water her mirage Colloid still in effect. The thrusters on her feet making small ripples on the surface. For all the triplets boast they were nothing but flies only to be smacked away by her mighty tail.

When Madoka was about to fly off back to the ship her left foot was suddenly grabbed by a large hand keeping her in place. One of the triplets rising her head out of water with a bloody smile on her face. Now they could commence their plan all thanks to Madoka's pride.

"Did you think we were done?" The weakest of the triplets spat out as she grabbed hold of Madoka's other foot keeping the girl in place. To Madoka it seemed like she was trying to drag her under the sea. Unbeknownst to Madoka a little ways away two purple clad figures could be seen rising out of the water and aimed their bazookas at her back.

"Let's see how much your precious Phase shift can take this." The leader gritted her teeth in pain the seawater was roughy tonight. Both girls fired rockets from their bazookas in rapid succession causing Madoka to scream out in pain. She was covered thanks to the Phase shift armor, but she couldn't move due to the triplet holding her feet down like an anchor and with those rockets concussively hitting her back. She knew her phase Shift armor could only hold out for a few more hits those rockets felt stronger than normal ones.

"How do you like it Madoka!? Scream more and more till your hoarse I want to hear you scream!" The leader of the triplets laughed manically as she continued firing rocket after rocket in succession. She had planned out how to defeat Madoka for two weeks all by studying how she acted. She knew the short tempered girl would attack the weakest of them first; it was practically written all over the girl's face. The leader even made adjustments to their normal rockets by getting them reequipped with armor piercing rounds. When the chamber was almost empty the leader advised her younger sister to stop firing, as they could clearly see Madoka's phase shift armor dissipate.

Deciding she wanted to prolong Madoka's suffering she fired her jets headed towards the girl. Stopping in front of the black haired girl she cupped Madoka's face into her metallic clad hand. The girl giving her one hell of a defiant look and spat on to her face.

"How's that feel?" Madoka smirked gritting her teeth through the pain she was experiencing it felt like her back was on fire. For her response she was dealt a fist on to her jaw the leader tried to break her jaw with that punch. "Don't tell me that was all you got? How about this can I have another sir?" Madoka managed to say purely to spite the leader with a glob of blood dripping down the side of her cheek. Madoka even offered her other cheek to mock the leader, which she was more than happy to oblige.

"You know I really hate you Madoka, what makes you so tough? Is it because you have this personal IS? I'll break that too. I will destroy you." The leader squeezed Madoka's bruised and battered cheeks trying to make the girl scream like before.

"Do something about it then if you hate me so much. I'll take that hate and return it tenfold. I don't care how bad I get bruised or hurt, I'll always get back up and do you want to know why?..." Madoka coughed up blood her shield energy only at 300 left. She was in a lot of pain and thankfully her IS was keeping her stable from passing out.

"Tell me why!" The leader shouted almost in a hysteric manner as she and her sisters got a message from Squall to end the match it was going overboard.

"Come here I'll whisper it into your ear." Madoka couldn't help but chuckle as the girl leaned forward. "I'll always get back up to spite you and everyone else in this damn world who wants me to stay down." She chuckled painfully into the leader of the triplet's ear with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Awghhhhhhhhhh!" The leader couldn't stand it anymore how could anyone be this insufferable as she summoned out into her right hand, an orange beam saber. "Die!" She stabbed the beam saber into Madoka's stomach plate going to scar the girl and try to kill her consequences be damned!

Back on the ship Squall was about to summon out her IS to stop the kids from going any further, but stopped as an orange streak of light and a respective blue streak were launched out via catapults. The two streaks of light were headed in Madoka's direction with Squall realizing who the two were.

"MADOKA!" Both kids exclaimed at the same time whatever fight they had or gripes they had with each other was set aside all to protect her. Ichika flew overhead ignited his thrusters to the max as his IS began to glow being illuminated by the moonlight overhead. Cagalli kept on her course veering towards the Rick-Doms her shield cannon pointed towards them charging up her beam about to fire.

"Look out sis!" The youngest of the triplets screamed pushing aside her sisters as Cagalli came charging towards them. All Cagalli saw were targets that had to be annihilated as her cannon finished charging and when she was within close range of the weakest twin. She fired the orange beam directly into the chest plate of the youngest triplet's chest plate. The girl stood no chance as her IS literally dispersed into nothing dropping her into icy sea below her, as the two other girls tried escaping away from the enraged Cagalli.

"Ichika!" Cagalli yelled out Ichika's name to the sky as he heard her call and was not about to let them escape with his sister.

"Your dead!" Ichika was nothing more than a shining blur as he came down towards the leader holding his sister. His armor was only a tad different with his right shoulder pad encased in aqua blue armor. His left wrist was also clad in that same aquatic blue armor, but that wasn't the scariest thing about him in his hands was what could only be described as a Big Giant Sword!

"Get out of the way sis!" The middle sister pushed her older sister away from Ichika's path taking the blow for her. The massive sword destroyed her IS in one hit as the middle sister was about to fall to her death. Cagalli had enough sense to catch the girl, but drop her into the water at a safe drop... well safe enough so that she wouldn't die. The girl was definitely going to be spending time in the hospital with her injuries.

"Stop! I have a hostage, I will kill her!" The older of the triplets was in hysterics at seeing what befall her sisters and had her beam saber poised directly at Madoka's throat.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Madoka who was still conscious despite her ordeal was pissed. Her eyes were noticeably different as her pupils shrunk and her hazel irises practically overshadowed her eyes. Her eyes even seemed to glow in the moonlight. There was no way in hell she would ever be a hostage as Ichika and Cagalli stopped at Madoka being a hostage.

"I will kill you s-so don't provoke me..." The leader was hesitating still in a panic with Madoka wanting to kill her so bad. It wasn't enough that she was branded like a cow, because of this girl now she was barely even a hostage.

"Ichika..." Cagalli mumbled his name being heard due to her face being shown by holographic display in front of him.

"On three." He gave her a nod, which she understood as she lowered her shield cannon to her side.

"What do you mean three don't try anything funny." The hysteric leader said her beam saber trembling with it losing power. Ichika and Cagalli both looked towards Madoka as she could tell they had something planned.

"One!" Ichika shouted and with his left hand brought it down to his hip grasping his foldable physical combat knife and threw it towards Cagalli. The leader's eyes practically boggled he was going to kill his ally under duress how fitting.

"Two!" Cagalli exclaimed and summoned out her broadsword into her right hand, while simultaneously catching Ichika's knife in her left hand before throwing it towards the lead triplet. The leader closed her eyes expecting pain to overcome her and opened her eyes to the sight of Madoka holding both thrown weapons.

"Y-You saved m-me?..." She sounded so broken up about it and loosened her hold on Madoka not expecting what occurred next.

"Three!" Madoka yelled at the top of her lungs and stabbed Ichika's knife gasping the side of the hysteric girl's left eye and stabbed Cagalli's broadsword directly into the hysterical teary eyed girl's stomach. The hysteric girl fell towards the sea the only protection she had was her IS breaking her fall, which dissipated.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever touch my Madoka-chan!" Both Ichika and Cagalli shouted together with Madoka not knowing whether to slap the two of them or thank them. She couldn't do either as her IS vanished into a shower of black particles Ichika catching his sister first into his arms.

Cagalli ignited her thrusters to stand beside him as she looked down at Madoka and noticed how injured the young girl was. The bottom half of her shirt was torn and look burnt in places, as a red burning mark was singed on to the little girl's skin. "She's one hell of a trooper." The blonde commented with a small smile on her face Madoka fast asleep in her brother's arms.

"Yeah she is." Ichika smiled in agreement watching his sister try to get comfortable in his arms it was actually very cute. "Come on time to head back," he didn't care that the triplets were suffering in the sea, as he and Cagalli took Madoka back to the ship so she could get treated.

* * *

"O-Ok hold up let me get this straight you and Cagalli flew out of the hangar rescued Madoka. Potentially killed three other expendable IS pilots and you expect me to be happy about that you brats!?" Autumn scolded both Cagalli and Ichika back in the interrogation room with Squall and Matisse in the room.

Matisse could literally feel blood vessels burst in her head how can these two do so much damage and so little time?

"Well when you put it like that you make it sound bad. I did use the Sword pack so that's not all bad, plus Cagalli used her epic cannon and shot that girl in the face," Ichika cheered for Cagalli who shook her head to the praise.

"Actually I shot her in the chest. We couldn't have saved Madoka without your plan Ichika that's what made it all work out," Cagalli did not take all the praise both kids actually smiling this was starting to become a past time. Autumn or any other captain yelling at them for doing something completely reckless and getting punished.

"You little brats!" Autumn felt what little patience she had be tossed out the window. These kids were unbelievable at this point she just left the room. No! She was not going to deal with those terrible kids anymore.

"Ara, Ara you see what you two do you made Autumn blow her lid. Who am I kidding what you two did was funny," Squall giggled with both kids chuckling at the moment. Matisse wanted to bang her head on to the metal table nothing was making sense anymore ever, since the irregular boy came aboard this ship. Deciding it was best for her sanity she left the room needing to shoot either people or targets.

When everyone left the room excluding Squall the laughter ceased to a dead halt as the two kids rigidly stood in their seats. That was all an act to make Matisse and Autumn leave, because both kids knew they were in trouble for what they did. Even if they did save Madoka's life they put those triplets in the hospital on life support. Cagalli didn't feel remorse for her actions, but Ichika did feel a tad guilty although those girls deserved it for hurting his little sister.

"You two do realize what you did is grounds for serious punishment. Not only did you intervene in a fight that you were not supposed to. You have three pilots in intensive care for injuries. For your punishment for the next two months you three will be living together, and when I mean by three it means Madoka, Cagalli, and you Ichika." She let those words sink in with Cagalli and Ichika both tilting their heads how was that a punishment?

"How is that a punishment? I already live with Madoka moving in with Ichika should pose no problems." Cagalli questioned it actually sounded kinda of nice they could get away from Flay.

"O-Oh you thought I meant living together in Ichika's room no, no, no. Ichika is moving in with you and Flay. Your room is a four bedroom one so you'll do fine, also next week you two will be enrolled in my own course." Squall smirked watching the life leave Cagalli's eyes, as Ichika wondered how that was bad in the least. He didn't recall the name Flay it sounded nice.

"W-Wait a minute I can be enrolled in classes? B-But I never gave you my answer." Ichika mentioned with Squall smiling coyly at him. He had given her his answer when he saved Madoka and showed leadership skills.

"Ichika you gave me your answer when you saved Madoka and when Cagalli listened to your orders. You showed signs of leadership out there with you both working well together." Squall's smirk widened when the realization of that hit Cagalli straight in the face. She did listen to Ichika's instruction and they showed teamwork, plus it was the first time Cagalli actually listened to one in combat.

"So that's why?" Ichika was both surprised and impressed by that it kind of all happened in the heat of the moment. He wanted to protect Madoka, but he also made sure that Cagalli could understand what he was going to do. It was weird, but he could feel Cagalli understood his intent without the need of words.

"Now I want a report in the morning regarding teamwork between you two. With that you are free to go." Squall waved them off with both kids nodding their heads trying to wrap their heads around their punishment. They walked side by side together going toward one location in mind.

Squall smiled to herself she did have a reason for that specific kind of punishment she saw how well they worked together in a team. She could see them working out well especially when the season would change; the kids would definitely have a surprise then. In the midst of her thoughts she received a text message on her phone, which would alter the course of events for everyone on this ship.

"What took you so long Cagalli and you too Ichika?..." The voice of Madoka asked not looking back to the two of them, as she was covered once again head to toe in bandages standing on the bow of the ship. Her gaze solely focused out on the sea with Ichika and Cagalli taking their place beside the girl sandwiching her in the middle of them.

"Madoka-chan..." Ichika wanted to say so many things to his sister, but closed his mouth deciding that silence was golden. Madoka did not look towards her brother, but neither was she denying his existence as she looked at Cagalli.

"I-I understand." Madoka mumbled with a small blush on her cheeks embarrassed by what she admitted. She came to see how important shields are and the true meaning in Cagalli's words.

"Good i'm glad you understand how important shields are and what they protect," Cagalli smiled down at the little girl and gently rubbed her hair with Madoka leaning into the touch. It wasn't your standard apology, but it worked for the two of them as they watched the waves go by.

'**Your making progress Ichika**...' The Strike told him with Ichika nodding his head to that at the very least he could stand beside his sister. He cast one eye down to his little sister with Madoka raising one eye to look up towards him.

No words were needed to be expressed because they knew it was going to take baby steps, before they could truly be close to the other. Ichika smiled down at his little sister with that expression saying even if it took all the time in the world he would do whatever it took to not only protect her, but to be her sword and cut anything down that would harm her. Madoka's cheeks turned a slight pink at that smile and looked down toward the waves of water what could their future hold together as brother and sister?

* * *

**No Omake this time, but For those of you who get the reference regarding the icecream scene PM me and I'll make two new omakes for the two winners by their suggestions. If you can figure out what the three represent even better. By that I mean Ichika, Madoka, and Cagalli represent in regards to looking out at the sea and the icecream here's a hint.**

_Winner! [That is the hint]_


	5. What do phantoms dream of?

** I do not own Infinite Stratos or Gundam Seed yes sad as that is. **

**A:I hate the cold winter geez, I need hot chocolate!**

**I:Tea is better with a side of cookies.**

**K:Candy is the best the author knows nothing of candy and milkshakes.**

**A:Prefers hot chocolate not milkshakes in the cold winter. Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Infinite Seed What do girls dream of?

Heavy rain battered down relentlessly on the Melancholy seasons the ship roughing it through the turbulent waves. The course set for Germany where they were supposed to destroy a super soldier island facility. They were almost there only a few hours away until the mission commenced. Apparently some people were a little to loose with their lips on sensitive information and needed to be silenced.

Despite the harsh encumbering waters everyone still went about their task as normal including Ichika who was beginning to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that his vision had gone pink and the scent of raspberries suffocated his nose. Some type of garment blinded his vision.

"What is this!?" He scrambled upright on his bed removing the pink article from his face. What he held in his hands was a bra tilting his head in confusion as to why it was on him. Looking over towards the left side of his bunk bed with Cagalli underneath him, he spotted a wide awake Flay rummaging through a suitcase on her bed in her typical red nightgown.

"Come on where is it? Damn did I leave it in his room last night?" Flay muttered tossing another bra haphazardly in Ichika's direction. This time he caught the flying red bra, which felt bigger then the one in his left hand. Examining both bras closely he noticed that only the red one had more padding probably for more support.

'**Ichika, why do you have a woman's bra in your hand? Judging by the material someone is a healthy C cup. Do you have a fascination in wearing one Ichika?**' The voice of the Strike posed the question to her pilot sounding tired herself if possible. The Strike had been running maintenance on herself for the past month to keep everything in optimal efficiency. Now if only she could get her pilot to use the Launcher pack a lot more of her components would be better.

'No!' Ichika responded in his mind with a strong shake of his head. There was no way Ichika would ever wear one of those constricting bras or so he heard from Cagalli. He told her if the bra was so constricting then why wear it at all? For his answer Cagalli went on a tirade of reasons why women wore them. Needless to say Ichika soaked in the newfound information like a sponge, and at the end of her tirade he was more then happy to be a guy.

"Flay your throwing your bras on my side of the room again. Whatever it is you are looking for could you do it more quietly?" Ichika wanted to resolve this issue quietly as possible with one of his eyes looking downwards at Flay's bunk. Madoka sleeping with the occasional twitch or two in her sleep. She no longer had to wear her bandages after the first week of dealing with the triplets, which was a relief to Ichika. He wanted his little sister to get as much sleep as possible before the day started for him at 7:00 A.M. The time currently being 5 in the morning.

At the sound of Ichika's voice Flay turned her gaze towards the boy her eyes bloodshot red from lack of sleep. Ichika had been living in the same room as her for the past month. Why the captain put him here in this room as punishment she did not know about. Regardless of the reason Flay did not like the boy at all nor the fact he was Madoka's brother.

"Listen here you little brat, I would appreciate it if you did not speak to me. You and your degenerative freak of a sister are quite the headaches. With my sleep depravity who knows what I might do to you or your sister." Flay threatened the boy who in her opinion should have stayed back at HQ. Or be on a different ship preferably the Titans she heard plenty of tales how painful it was there. More people died on that vessel than any other ship piloted by regular captains. She did not want to meet them in person the tales of them were more than enough.

"You won't be harming my sister if I have anything to say about it Flay Allster." Ichika shot back the warning with a glare of his own at the older woman. He knew about her being the daughter of one of the chairmen by the Strike. Still if she harmed his little sister in front of him all bets were off. He would protect his sister from absolutely anything that dared to harm her. At that want of protecting Madoka his irises shrank in on themselves enhancing his glare on Flay.

At those eyes staring at her, Flay felt a shudder crawl down her spine and looked away from those determined yet fear inducing eyes. She remembered one other person with eyes similar to those, and that man was one of the chairmen. Silence reigned through the room as Ichika threw her bras on to Flay's bed.

The only sound being heard in the room were the waves crashing against the ship. Jumping out of his bed, Ichika dropped safely to the ground on his feet deciding to leave the room lest he do anymore unneeded gestures.

On his way down the hall Ichika exhaled sharply trying to reduce the amount of anger he held for Flay. Being around Flay for to long always riled him up more then necessary. Something in the back of his mind always got angry at the mere sight of the redhead, and in his dreams of her. He saw the woman shoot a family one by one in front of him before beating the ever living daylights out of him.

"It's just nightmares after all i've only been Flay's roommate for a month. Once the next month goes by, I can go back to my own room and not see her again." He told himself trying his hardest to dispel the all to surreal nightmares. On his way down the many hallways his arms crossed deep in conversation with the Strike concerning various topics of clothing. His feet led him towards the combat area where he heard the distinct sounds of punches against a sandbag. Being the curious boy he was ventured in the direction of the sound.

"498... 499... 500..." The voice came from a short green haired woman punching on a sandbag with her knuckles wrapped in bandages. She wore purple shorts and a matching purple tanktop sweating profusely from exertion. Ichika took notice of the way her muscles tensed like she was constantly ready to attack everything.

"Are you going to stand there all day or do you want to spar with me?" Elsa asked the person who stared at her from behind, as she brought up her bottle of water from the floor and took a swig of it.

"Sorry for intruding, but I was curious on to what was happening in here." Ichika apologized for intruding in on the woman. He could tell she was a very strong woman not just physically, but mentally as well. He found it odd that she could sense him or maybe she had been aware of him the whole time.

"Curiosity will get you killed kid," she replied to the boy with a mild chuckle not turning around to face him, as she picked up her towel and began to wipe her face off. Ichika felt like she spoke from personal experience, however did not comment on that and walked towards the green haired woman making the mistake of stepping a little to close in her range.

Without so much as batting an eye Elsa brought up her leg to drive her foot into his stomach. It was on instinct if anything, a small note of surprise flashed across her face at her foot not impacting into his stomach. She turned her head sideways in the direction of the boy who managed to dropped his whole entire body to the floor.

"Not bad kid you have some good reflexes, well since your already here and I do want someone to spar with. You will be my sparring partner," she declared almost sounding amused as she turned her whole body to face him. Taking in the full view of the boy she recalled he was the one with Madoka in the cafeteria on that day nearly a month ago. "Come at me boy prove to me your strength, you do want to protect your sister after all?"

It was no surprise she figured out that Ichika and Madoka were siblings. They felt the same at least to her, although the boy had a much stronger presence about him. More like he had a purpose in mind, rather than Madoka who was only coasting with the tides sort of speak.

"Fine!" At the mention of the words protect and sister in the same sentence. Ichika's irises faintly glowed a scarlet red hue with his pupils shrinking in on themselves. He took up a defensive stance most familiar with his body, though his mind and memories told him otherwise to slide into an attacking position. Ichika shook off those thoughts of wanting to attack and kept himself in his defensive stance.

"How interesting," Elsa was amused in all of her times sparring and fighting others into the dirt not many took up defensive stances first. "Well let's see how long you last." With that said Elsa shot off her feet towards Ichika like a cannon being fired. The one thought that raced through Ichika's head as Elsa charged towards him.

He was unequivocally out of his league when faced with this monster of a woman.

A mere two hours later Ichika could be seen walking towards his next class with a noticeable limp in his step; sporting new bruises on his cheeks. After his fight to survive or in Elsa's words a spar he had new respect towards the woman. Sure she thoroughly thrashed him from A to Z in the ring, but he did manage to get in a few licks himself. Of course the amount of damage he did to her was negligible at best in terms to the beating he took.

Standing outside his first class of today, Ichika had to take in a breath of air and mentally brace himself for this class before walking inside. The classroom if one could call it that looked more that of a courtroom setting. At the judge's desk set Squall holding a gavel in her right hand with a classy smirk on her face. Ichika looked around the courtroom for any other people besides him and Squall to his relief he saw Cagalli on the prosecution side of the room in a red fashioned tailored suit.

"Witness come to the stand," Squall stated using her professional tone of voice that really did not fit the ludicrousness of this class. Ichika begrudgingly walked up to the stand wanting to sigh at how random this particular class with Squall could be. He looked toward Cagalli and could literally feel how much disdain she had for this course.

"Will the witness tell the court his name and occupation?" Cagalli forced the words from her mouth with great difficulty. How could this be anymore of a waste of time. Every time she came to this class with Ichika she felt like half of her brain cells died. It didn't help that the class was called '**Philosophy'** it should be called for what it actually was literally a role-play type of course. Every day Squall came up with some over the top setting and they would have to play along with Squall until she was satisfied.

"You already know my name-" Ichika began to say before Squall slammed down her gavel on the stand stopping Ichika in his tracks. The loud annoying gavel grated on Ichika's nerves causing him to wince at the sound.

"Witness! I believe the prosecutor asked you a question," Squall spoke up casting a heavy glare down on Ichika. The intensity of the glare alone made him sweat bullets and Ichika nodded not wanting to further incite her anger. An unhappy Squall was a dangerous Squall, Ichika learned that lesson pretty quick.

"My name is Ichika Orimura my occupation is piloting the Strike." Ichika stated gaining another mild glare from Squall. He wasn't suppose to say he piloted the Strike unless the role-play in particular called for it. For now she let it slide and looked at Cagalli who nodded to his statement.

"Mr. Orimura I shall recap for you as to why you are on the stand. Today we shall hear your testimony on the murder case of Natarle Badigurel. The murder weapon being this bullet shot through her heart," Cagalli mentioned pulling up for the party of three to see a bloody bullet in a plastic bag. Ichika raised his brow at the bullet and the way it seemed a little to real for his liking. He briefly wondered if this Natarle person was even real and if she was than he felt sorry for the woman.

If one had looked over at Squall the faintest hint of a disturbed smile crossed her face. Even if this was role-play genre she still wanted some real world details in it, though unfortunately Natarle was not dead.

"Before I umm... Testify? I have a question for the judge." Ichika tilted his head upwards to look at Squall. The woman pursed her lips together in a semi pout wondering what the hold up could be. "Where is the Defense attorney?" He asked what felt was the most important question in this situation.

Silence seized the courtroom for an entire whole minute with Cagalli and Ichika both staring up at the judge expectantly.

"F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!" Squall cursed at the top of her lungs pounding her gavel down on the stand so fast the kids couldn't even see her hand anymore. The actual mallet soon broke apart sending chunks of the wood everywhere. She had totally forgotten to bring someone in to fill that position. Ichika and Cagalli did not say a word, as Squall had her over the top freak out moment. They hoped with that the silly game would end.

"Court is adjourned." Squall mumbled sounding completely broken up about it which meant in other words the class was over. Ichika left the witness stand after those words and heard what sounded like clothes hit the floor. He turned in the direction of where Cagalli was and in her place was the red tailored suit on the floor. That was all he saw before Cagalli left the room faster then Kazahana to a bag of candy.

Antics aside Ichika left the class checking the time on a nearby clock above him. The clock reading 7:45 A.M. Good he had fifteen minutes to spare until his next class. Deciding to use those minutes wisely, Ichika made his way back to the shared room he stayed in with the girls.

"I am so sick of you! If you wanna fight me so bad I will take you out!"

"Bring it bitch! I have been waiting to fight you for a long ass time!"

That was the tail end of the argument Ichika caught as he stood outside the room hesitant on going inside. He weighed his options of the potential bout between Madoka and Flay. If he went right now both girls may end up shooting him possibly injuring him. If he didn't go in they may end up killing each other. It was a typical lose, lose situation.

He witnessed the two argue back and forth on one night a week ago concerning Equalizer efficiency in combat, which almost led to the two of them fighting in there IS. Luckily thanks to him and Cagalli intervening between the two nothing bad came about.

"Strike what is the probability of me surviving if I interfere?" Ichika asked aloud the question since no one was nearby to hear him. The sounds of the arguing only got worse from there as Ichika began deliberating with the Strike.

"**The odds of you surviving are 45% if you intervene without summoning me to your aid**." Strike calculated adding a monotonous beep to the end of her sentence out of habit. From the way she made it sound Ichika was more or less going to be needing her help.

"Hmm... That's not so bad what are the odds with me utilizing you for aid?" He had to ask because he knew that's what the Strike wanted. Seriously how a machine like her could sound more pompous than Flay he would never know.

"**Well with me your chances shoot up to a whooping 75%**!" The Strike snorted at this very moment with Ichika mumbling that she was conceited. True as those words were she was the strongest prototype 3rd Generation Phantom Task IS suit of the G series. She held the most versatility and overall better specs then the earlier G unit weapons. Of course she wouldn't dare mention her own shortcomings.

"Well I know which one I am going for," Ichika stated before walking on inside of the room and when the door closed behind him. A shower of different particles could be seen just before it closed.

Fifteen minutes later after somehow managing to keep Flay and Madoka from killing each other. Ichika made his way to his next class sporting yet another bruise on his cheek for his efforts. The next time he planned on intervening between his sister and Madoka he would get Cagalli for backup. Walking on into the class he was met face to face directly by the instructor Rena, which happened to be the same class both Madoka and Cagalli were enrolled in.

"Hello Ichika it looks like you have quite the number of bruises on yourself yet again. Let me guess did you have another fight with your sister?" Rena asked the boy lightly placing her head against his bruised cheek. At that action Ichika winced in pain having gotten punched by his sister in preventing her from attacking Flay. Madoka did not apologize for punching him and told him to stop getting in her way.

"Yeah I did, but she is talking to me now and you won't here any complaints from me. Anyway instructor Rena would you happen to have any ointment on hand?" He asked the woman glad that among his instructors she was the most levelheaded. She helped him catch up to speed with her class in the course of a month. She made the lessons condensed and easy it also helped that the Strike gave him advice when needed.

"Sure I do, for now take your seat Ichika class will start in ten more minutes. We're still missing your sister at least she's getting to class relatively around 8." Rena wanted to sigh after saying that Madoka was still a handful even now. She usually started teaching class around 8:10 to give her students a fair amount of time to get here.

Ichika made his way toward the front of the class and on his way he gathered the collective glares of the triplets in the back of the room who finally got released out of the hospital ward; nearly a week later after their fight with him a month ago. They didn't take their loss very well and kept challenging Ichika every week afterwards for a new fight, which ended the same every single time.

"Hey Striker!" The leader of the triplets shouted at Ichika as he made it towards his seat and set down. At the boy not turning around at her usual provocation she clicked her teeth in a hiss. She grumbled a few choice words about the boy as her sisters went about looking over the news on their terminal.

Nothing of interest caught either eye of the sisters, however they saw the news feed on chairman Durandal in the country of Poland. The chairman was in a conference talking to a woman named Meer Campbell.

"So boring!" The two who watched the news feed spoke at the same time wishing for something exciting to happen.

At Ichika's desk he watched the same news feed barely comprehending what was being said between them. If only Ichika spoke Polish he sighed to himself at not knowing another language besides Japanese. He remembered back in his days of training that the other kids he teamed up with could speak more then one language.

Cagalli who set one seat away from Ichika, also watched the same news feed in a new pair of clothes. This time she wore a orange wool sweater due to the cold temperature in the room and green cargo pants. Sometimes she envied how a majority of people aboard the ship were genetically enhanced to withstand various temperatures. She did take pride in her own accomplishments, unlike Ichika she perfectly understood what the chairmen and the woman known as Meer talked about.

"They are discussing the low number of IS mechs they financially can keep producing. Poland is suffering in the IS arms race," Cagalli spoke aloud catching the stares of Ichika and the lead triplet in the back of the class.

"You speak Polish?" Ichika's curiosity peaked at this new discovery about Cagalli. In retrospect he should not have asked that question, since most people in Phantom Task were required to speak many different languages.

"..." Cagalli did not feel the need to answer his question. It was obvious she could speak it how else would she have known what they were saying, besides reading the newspaper or checking other sources.

"You'd be surprised to know how many languages Cagalli can speak. I must say the language that impresses me the most about Cagalli is her French. It's better then my own, and I am one of the head teachers for different language courses," The voice of Rena spoke standing in front of Ichika's desk with a bottle of honey homemade ointment. "Here you go Ichika use this." She gave him the bottle of ointment gaining an appreciative nod from the boy. After doing that she walked towards the entrance of the class and waited for Madoka to arrive.

Cagalli did not say anything on the topic of languages as she turned off the news feed from her terminal, and opened up the document on the G series IS. She began to study again on the IS Strike looking at the list of Equalizers it could potentially use. The possibilities were endless, however the downside was the number of Equalizers the Strike could use in battle were three. The other G series IS could use a total number of seven Equalizers and even her own IS GINN had five not including her shield cannon.

'_So Cagalli can speak more then two languages at least that's what it sounds like from Rena-sensei. I should probably ask Cagalli to tutor me on another language some time_.' Ichika mulled over the possibility of asking Cagalli at a later date. With that thought in mind as he finished administering the ointment, Ichika heard the all to familiar yell of his sister Madoka.

With Madoka arriving into the room class began in earnest the lesson on IS weaponry.

* * *

Six hours later in the day Ichika arrived to his final class being taught by the illustrious pilot of the Skygrasper Mu La Flaga. The man in simple words had a charismatic nature in male terms, but for the women who took his class found his flirtation and advances unwanted. The class he taught being gun safety, though there were other classes that did the same thing. His was special because it allowed one the use of his Skygrasper via a pod system where one would be simulated in combat against other fighters and IS.

So far everyone who had gone into the pod could only used fighters they were familiar with rarely anyone went to the back lot of the selection where the Moebius was. A true shame to the males that could use it, however only Mu and one other particular individual could utilize the true potential of the machine. The other person whom Mu personally knew and had the pleasure of annoying constantly.

Stepping up to the pod this time was Ichika taking his place inside of the cramp pod. He looked around fiddling with the controls for a moment. Getting himself acclimated to the controls it was similar to the controls of the IS, minus the better freedom in movement.

Once fully adjusted inside to of the pod he scrolled through the list of aerial fighters one could use it ranged from other Skygrasper units and a plethora of other support units. None truly caught his eye until he got to the end of the selection in which was a support called the Moebius Zero.

The Moebius Zero being an orange colored fighter looking jet except on the ends of it were four barrel pods. That looked like it would slow the machine down with the overall weight, but it showed the highest maneuverability in terms of stats.

"Huh? That old thing is he really going to use it?"

"No way for real that thing is so ancient. How is it still in the system?"

"Come on kid don't waste your time with picking that beat up old machine."

The many side comments from others belittled the machine and some laughed at Ichika's choice. The only person who didn't laugh was Mu who took plenty of offense to those remarks. That machine saved his ass more times than he could count back in the battles he partook in. He kept the data of the machine on the pod as a memento if anything else, however even he was not going to let a child fly that very difficult machine. It was also the reason why it was the last machine, because it was the hardest to utilize in battle for ones who lacked high amounts of spatial awareness.

"Hey kid you don't have to pilot that old machine. Use the newer models it'll be easier for you and no one would think less of you if you did so," Mu advised the boy keeping his tone lighthearted, despite the internal anger bubbling inside of him.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to use this machine besides out of all the machines it looks the coolest." Ichika confidently praised with Mu giving the kid a thumbs up at that remark and a pat on the head. Anyone who gave his favorite machine praise was a cool guy in Mu's book.

"Alright kid go out there and kick some ass." Mu grinned holding some faith that the boy would not flounder about and fail.

Ichika selected the battlefield he felt was best for the suit which was outer space and not before long the stage was set. Ichika checked over the weapons of the Moebius before combat would take place the only concern he did have was how to use the four Gunbarrel pods. He read the info on it being minimal at best the words stating it relied on spatial awareness.

'_Strike what does the term spatial awareness mean_?' Ichika asked his IS hoping it would have the answer for him. In the midst of his thoughts the space battle began in earnest with Ichika being quickly overrun by multiple units. The units ranged from the fighters he saw previously when he searched for aircraft of his own. It appeared that Ichika chose the highest difficulty setting which gathered the stares of everyone in the room.

'**Spatial awareness is to be aware of oneself and objects around him in layman's term**.' The Strike told her pilot in dictionary terms who maneuvered the Moebius downwards in a nosedive to avoid the incoming beams fired upon him. There was no use in using the Linear gun of the Moebius, since no enemies were in the path of his nosedive.

'_Ok, so how about in a language I can understand_!' Ichika shouted at the Strike in his head pulling up out of the dive just before his Moebius would smash into the wreckage of ship space debris. This time he was in the direct path of other units and used the linear gun to shoot down the machines one by one, while maneuvering in between the steady bursts of beams fired his way.

'**Just get a feel for the Gunbarrel pods think of your strong connection for Madoka. Our connection as pilot and IS think of that it may help.' **The strike referenced all the possibilities for her pilot.** 'If all else fails then I shall assist you**.' That offer was something Ichika did not want to use unless he really needed it. He only wanted to use the Strike's power when it was needed.

Despite the odds being against him, Ichika used the environment of space to his advantage particularly flying in directly of an asteroid belt. Weaving through the many rocks that impeded his course. The units that followed after him most of them were unable to avoid the asteroids and got utterly pulverized. Flying out of the asteroids, Ichika smirked to himself getting a tad bit overconfident at his assured victory.

Suddenly the radar on his screen blared alerting him in two different directions. The enemies behind few in number they were closed in on him, while further ahead of him a sense of dread overcame him. Even the Strike felt tension whatever was closing in on Ichika was definitely dangerous.

'**Ichika finish these machines off quick something dangerous is coming**.' The Strike urgently warned him whatever was in the programming. It made her on edge like death was closing in on her pilot, although it was just a simulation. Ichika was in full agreement with his IS and turned around in the Moebius to finish off the remaining machines.

Outside of the pod quite the crowd had gathered in rapt attention watching Ichika's performance on the live video feed of the pod. Some placed bets that Ichika would end up beating all the machines with Kazahana spearheading the bets. Wanting to win her fair share of sweets surprisingly even Madoka came if only to see what the commotion was all about.

"How do you think Ichika will do Madoka-chan?" Squall stood beside the young girl whose arms were crossed mildly still upset how Ichika broke up her fight with Flay. By the time Ichika walked into the room her and Flay were in the process of summoning out their IS.

"I think he has a chance at winning and don't call me chan I hate you." Madoka replied remembering the way he fought with Cagalli in sync against the triplets. She wouldn't admit it aloud but Ichika did have good piloting sense if nothing else. She didn't think he was cool or anything like that, however watching him fight in the simulation made her want to fight too. Her right hand trembled in anticipation wanting to go out there.

"I know he'll win too and by the way Madoka I love you too," Squall cheekily responded pulling the girl into a firm hug in agreement having faith her child would do well. She did not mention how Madoka believed in her brother quite the contrast on how she acted earlier upon initially seeing him.

'_She is warming up to her older brother after all my punishment for him seems to be working. Now they just need to work together and soon I'll send them on a mission_.' Squall smirked to herself at the writhing girl in her arms who kicked and screamed for her release. "Keep that up Madoka-chan and I may have to punish you too," she sultrily whispered into the little girl's ear gaining a wide-eyed expression from Autumn who stood beside her.

"You can punish me all you want." Autumn mumbled with a mild blush on her face. Maybe Squall would use the chain again. Or better yet use the rods on her IS Autumn always did like being suspended off her feet.

"Oh don't worry about that Autumn, I plan to punish you all night long." Squall teased the now completely red faced woman. Madoka blocked out the annoying grown up talk, instead focusing her sharp gaze on the combat her brother faced.

Mu was impressed with the boy's piloting ability even if he could not use the Gunbarrel pods. The boy had very good intuition and used everything he had to win against the units. Someone like that would definitely be scouted for in the future and possibly become one of the elite of the Phantom Task air force. Mu would keep an eye on the boy to further see the growth of this boy.

Back inside of the pod with Ichika he finally destroyed the last fighter after him. His hands were clammy full of sweat as Ichika huffed afterwards in exertion. Those last units had to be the strongest ones in the system so why did the simulation not end? Once again the radar on his screen blared in alert the unknown machine from earlier closed in on him.

Upon spotting the machine Ichika felt his insides freeze in terror. He lost his grip on the controls as everyone outside who spotted the machine were stunned into silence. It couldn't be that machine that monster of a pilot everyone heard about in legends. Along with that terrifying machine to this day instilled fear within people of Phantom Task.

"Well if isn't the white demon or in other words the White Knight." Squall smiled at seeing that old IS and the girl that got away. Hard to believe six years had passed. "My, my time sure is fleeting." She offhandedly commented wondering how Ichika would get past this.

The White knight stood motionless awaiting to attack the very light of the moon shined brightly behind it. The machine looked intimidating enough as it is why did it have to have the moonlight supporting it? The frame of the White Knight looked bulky in appearance its armor a lustrous pearl white with a massive black broadsword pointing directly at him.

"I-It's the White Knight I-I can't beat it..." Ichika trembled inside of the pod grabbing his head in pain as a sudden barrage of memories raced through his head all at once. He wanted to scream out in pain as the memories continued to batter at him the longer he looked at the pilot's face mask. Images of a powerful looking woman invaded his mind as he tried fighting off the mental assault.

'**Ichika! Snap out of it!**' The Strike yelled at her pilot wishing she could do more to help him besides just yell. If only they were bonded together by her beating core she wished for it. If her pilot was in danger she was supposed to protect him with that resounding in her core. The necklace on Ichika's neck glowed about to shelter Ichika inside of the suit, until she remembered it would expose Ichika as pilot of the Strike.

"Damn cut the simulation get him out of there!" Squall ordered gathering the collective nods of many and Mu being the closest was about to do so.

"NO! I refuse for you to lose. Get up and fight!" Madoka shouted at the top of her lungs at her older brother taking in the flow of his rushing memories, since they were connected to the other in a spiritual sense of the word. Everyone who heard Madoka shout was stunned including Squall who wanted to see how this would develop.

Madoka wanted him to beat the White Knight to beat Chifuyu even if it was just a dumb simulation. Madoka marched towards the pod glaring down anyone in her path that dared to hinder her.

The only person who did get in her path was Autumn whom sported a furious expression on her face. She would not allow anyone to disobey Squall's orders especially not a unruly child. "Madoka, what do you think you are doing? Listen to the captain or you will be punished." By no means was Autumn playing around and pulled out her handgun from her back pocket pointing the barrel at the child. Threats worked best for children in Autumn's book.

"Let me through! If you're going to punish me do it later. The only thing I want is that White Knight destroyed." Madoka proclaimed gritting her teeth in pain a headache coming on as she steadily took in the flow of memories. It was agonizing to endure, but her whole life so far was a struggle this would be another stepping stone on her path to kill Chifuyu.

Both determined females stared each other down the atmosphere around them intense enough to kill a shark. Just when Madoka had enough of idly standing around and was about to attack Autumn the warning alarms on the ship blared.

"We are in range of the facility all pilots designated for the mission report to the hangar. Will the captains for this mission head to the catapult." The voice of Loretta announced over the intercom causing some people in the crowd to disperse to get ready.

Autumn shook in place out of anger she signed up for the mission it requiring capable captains. The other captain being Rena who already left during the announcement.

"I think you have somewhere to be Autumn," Madoka chided the older woman deciding to walk past her towards the pod. She was already in trouble why not add a few more offenses on to her growing record.

"Son of a bitch!" Autumn deposited her gun back into the hoister running in the direction of the hangar. For now punishment would have to be for later the mission took precedence over her personal feelings.

"Mu, since this is your class I am holding you responsible in case anything upsetting occurs." Squall told the man before making her way to the bridge of the ship it was up to her to keep track of the mission. No screw ups were going to happen not under her watch.

"Hai captain sexy," Mu sighed as he watched the captain leave admiring her figure. Great so if the kids got hurt he would be blamed. Well it was a good thing it was just a simulation and nothing more then that.

When Madoka made it to the pod, she climbed inside of the cramped pod squished up against her brother. Disregarding the tight quarters Madoka bit on her lower lip taking in more of the influx of memories due to their close proximity. She cast an eye on her older brother who was writhing in pain taking a hold of his hands over the controls.

"Fight! I-I don't want you to lose..." She bashfully mumbled the last part he was doing well enough in the beginning, so she wanted him to win after coming so for. By no means did she start to care for her older brother he just needed some assistance. If that assistance required beating Chifuyu by all means she would give it.

Watching the life in her brother's eyes return. The Gunbarrel pod on the Moebius began to react as two of the rectangular pods rotated firing in the direction of the White Knight.

The White Knight veered its thrusters in max speed towards the Moebius, as it weaved its way through the wire guided pods avoiding the hail of gunfire. Madoka already could tell this program of the White Knight wasn't going to be a pushover in the slightest. Good that's what she wanted if she could beat this program; then beating Chifuyu would be further in reach.

"M-Madoka?..." Ichika questioned there was no way his little sister was acknowledging him at least not now. He hadn't become the best in all fields of Phantom Task yet. This had to be a dream, though the buzzing alarm sound of the pod signaled otherwise. Madoka was doing her best to fight off the White Knight with the two pods, while controlling the Moebius to evade the White Knight with each passing second.

"Yeah it's me so come on get up and fight Ichika." Madoka encouraged her brother for the first time to move splitting her concentration with taking in his memories, and her anger of attacking the White Knight. At her encouragement for the first time, Ichika firmly squeezed the controls of the pod. He would not lose not in front of his little sister no matter the opponent. With that resolution in mind the influx of memories stopped altogether with Madoka sighing in relief.

"Let's fight together Madoka." Ichika spoke not even attempting to hide the joy in his voice Madoka nodding in agreement. This being the only time she would work with her brother at all. She wasn't going to make this into a habit.

Both siblings eyes lost their irises altogether causing their pupils to widen in their respective red and brown color. The remaining two pods of the Moebius Zero sprung outwards from the fighter with Mu's face splitting into a wide smile. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, as the siblings attacked the White Knight program in unison with the four pods.

'_These kids... they truly have potential_.' Mu cracked a chuckle wanting to personally see how these kids would grow in the future.

"Woah! Ikki is really busting out the moves! Go Ikki!" Kazahana cheered for her friend while munching on a lollipop in a swivel chair. Her eyes focused intensely on watching as the siblings lost one of the Gunbarrel pods, but still kept putting pressure on the White Knight.

"So they have spatial awareness too..." Matisse who silently watched the fight from afar couldn't stop smirking at this development. Her scientific mind intrigued by all this she decided to forgo watching the conclusion of this fight.

* * *

Cagalli who signed up for the mission flew towards the island in a V formation in the back of the V. Autumn, Flay, and someone named Mira who piloted a Gouf IS were in the front. The reason Cagalli took the mission was that she needed the extra money to buy new parts for her IS. Sure the repairmen stocked up on new weapons from time to time, Cagalli preferred to work on her IS by herself and upgrade it as she saw fit. She heard of a type of anti beam coating in the works that could completely cover the unit and deflect beam based weaponary.

That was on her list to get along with a few presents, since it was December time about now. She checked the date on her screen it reading the sixteenth hopefully the ship would dock soon in Germany. Thinking about how close she was to Germany almost brought up a few painful memories to the surface.

'_I mustn't get distracted by pointless memories. The mission comes first_.' Cagalli shook her head banishing the memories that inevitably sprung up. Now was not the time to get distracted. One particular memory did flash across her mind as she recalled being subjected to different drugs via IV tube. At that memory she slowly descended down towards the ocean; with more and more memories rushing through her head.

"Cagalli do you copy? Answer me!" the voice of Squall erupted on Cagalli's screen noticing the girl was flying a little to low out of formation. The head captain of the Melancholy seasons checked the vitals of the girl on the screen in front of her; everything was normal, except the region where her brain was. That was steadily declining, since talking to the girl was not working.

Squall tapped one of her fingers on to the screen where a holographic image of Cagalli was displayed. Expanding the image of Cagalli on to full screen she pressed on a glowing green icon. That icon administered small shocks of electricity directly from Cagalli's IS into the young girl's body just enough to snap her out of her memories.

No more then five seconds after Squall pressed the icon did Cagalli come out of her low descent to the ocean, and back in formation. Cagalli did not thank Squall for doing that as strands of her blonde hair stood up on end in the pouring rain. When Autumn's team made it to the island they watched as Rena's team flew onwards inside of the facility.

The mission entailed that Rena's team being Gamma squad was to go in first collect any and all information on what was inside. Autumn's team being Delta squad were to wait for the signal from Rena, and from there they were to eliminate everyone inside. Standard operational time limit could not exceed forty minutes.

"Hey Cagalli this time you are going to kill fodder? If not then it'll just add to my kill count and record," Flay chided the blonde with a crazed smirk on her face. The redhead needed to mess with someone so why not bring up the past. Cagalli's response to that obvious taunt said nothing at all.

"Does it really go on your record?" The newbie known as Mira asked this was her first mission and she wanted to make a good first impression. If she made a good enough impression then it would be possible for her to take on more missions with the renowned Delta squad.

"No it doesn't what goes on your record are the sum number of missions you take. If combat arises then the number of IS units you take down also factors in. Killing random no name people is of unimportance, although it is good stress relief." Autumn spoke up for the first time, since the mission started in her IS Aegis. The woman hated waiting for the information team to get done.

She preferred the type of missions where they were long term ones. Those were the best in her opinion and paid the most, of course if one took those kinds of missions failure was not tolerated at all. That's why she only took those kind of missions rarely only having done four of those.

"I see..." Mira replied thanking the captain for her insight on the matter. Autumn shook her head not requiring the unnecessary thanks she wasn't one for such notions.

"You know newbies are the first to go on missions like this. They're just to green," Flay badgered the girl wanting to give someone a hard time. All this waiting around was boring to the redhead.

"I won't die! Not until my dream gets accomplished." Mira protested at the woman with a certain bite in her tone that reminded Autumn of someone she used to work with.

"Ooh humor me newbie what's your dream?" Flay chuckled mirth evident in her tone enjoying this idle back and forth conversation. Even Cagalli and Autumn stared at the girl with mild curiosity on the subject. How many people in Phantom Task actually had dreams?

"M-My dream is to someday get married and have kids..." Mira shyly mumbled looking down at the muddy ground. After all the life expectancy of Phantom Task women was relatively short most died before reaching there late thirties. She expected them to laugh at her especially Flay, yet none of them laughed surprisingly.

"That's a realistic dream if it helps you keep going then all by means dream it," Autumn responded she would not mock such a dream. Besides she was already in her mid twenties realistically speaking her life was almost over.

"That isn't a bad dream," Cagalli placed a hand underneath her chin thinking about her own dream for a moment.

Mira at hearing those words smiled brightly glad they thought it was nice. "Hey! What's your dream?" She asked the two of them sincerely wanting to know. This was one way of passing the time until Gamma squad signaled for them to attack.

"Well if a newbie like you must know, I plan on becoming a captain of my own ship and live the fabulous life of bossing others around." Flay haughtily cut in with a lot of pride in her voice flicking a strand of hair from her face.

Mira chose the smart way of dealing with Flay by ignoring the redhead her exuberant eyes twinkling at Autumn. The captain of the squad was not used to someone looking at her like that and chewed on her bottom lip.

"My dream is to stay by the head captain's side and be her loyal shield. It's one of the reasons why I pilot the IS Aegis, instead of using one of the other G series IS." Autumn coughed into the fist of her IS to hide her growing blush. Mira at hearing Autumn's devotion to the captain squealed in delight.

Such devotion and loyalty how could one not be enamored by that?

"Aww my little Autumn you should have told me this much sooner," Squall voiced her thoughts on the subject, since she could hear there conversation. They must have forgot they left their communication channel open. Autumn accidentally ignited her thrusters at Squall's voice veering directly into the rainy sky above out of embarrassment.

"Aww, I guess even captains can get embarrassed too. What is your dream Cagalli-chan?" Mira asked turning to face the pre-teen getting a little too over familiar with the blonde.

"Don't call me chan." Cagalli stated needing to set the girl straight on that matter, while she was no Madoka when it came to people using chan so loosely. She did not like people calling her that suffix who were not her close friends. Considering her friend count was no more than two it was a very exclusive list.

"Sorry!" Mira hastily apologized not wanting to step on the blonde's toes and make an enemy out of her. Comrades and enemies tended to flip sides in Phantom Task.

"Whatever, anyway if you want to know about my dream it's to kill my _dead_ family _fait accompli_." Cagalli stated her dream in all seriousness with Mira almost doing a double-take in her IS.

How could anyone want to kill there dead family? Was the girl insane or did she mean something else by it?

"W-What?" Mira's jaw dropped at that kind of dream wanting to know more on it.

A message appeared on Autumn's screen coming from Gamma squad. "Alright Delta squad the operation commences!"

"Finally! Time to bust some skulls!" Flay cackled in mad delight flying towards the facility at top speed with Autumn flying after the redhead. That was the one thing they could agree on senseless killing was stress relief.

"W-Wait for me!" Mira exclaimed flying after the two not wanting to be left behind, besides she could always ask the girl after this mission.

Cagalli sighed to herself this was going to be a very long mission. The blonde flew after the them at top speed passing by Gamma squad, she saw Rena hold what appeared to be a bundled up cloth. Judging by the way she carried it someone had to be inside of it. A possible person to interrogate by chance.

Dismissing that for the time being Cagalli arrived to a massive hole in the outer wall of the facility. Judging by the dimensions of the blast she assumed it was from Autumn's IS Aegis and upon further inspection. Trace amounts of heat wafted from the hole.

'_This must have come from her Scylla Energy cannon._' Cagalli surmised flying on inside of the facility already spotting the handiwork of Flay and Autumn. The bodies of many different scientists littered the floor with bullet wounds in their heads. Obviously that was Flay's work, while Autumn on the other hand from what Cagalli found hanging on the ceiling were separated limbs sliced with beam sabers.

"It's all just one big mess," Cagalli commented on her teammates style of butchering. The blonde preferred a no mess kind of deal, a one hit clean kill. She did not like torturing others unless the situation called for it. Exploring down a hallway with her IS the path separated into three different directions she looked at her radar; spotting how Autumn and Flay split up to different hallways.

There was one problem though Mira's signal she stayed stationary in one hallway to the west, and her signal began to blink on and off. Something about that seemed off to Cagalli deciding to investigate on the matter she flew towards Mira's location. The blonde had been on plenty of missions since joining Phantom Task and knew the protocol for this kind of situation. She sent out a distress beacon to her teammates telling them to converge on her location.

It took no more than three minutes to reach Mira's location and in those three short minutes, a growing knot began to fester inside of the blonde's stomach. Arriving on to Mira's location she came upon quite the horrifying sight.

Mira was held dangling in the air by a dark green claw wrapped around her throat crushing her windpipes, her IS had long since dissipated. Sticking out of the girl's stomach was a yellow twin bladed beam sword called a naginata. In all accounts Mira should be dead, but clung on to life desperately.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked the unknown IS pilot going over the list of IS she catalogued daily. The IS was a Italian 2nd generation Gelgoog odd the IS was built for tall people around Autumn's height. This IS on the contrary was smaller and looked built around her own height that must have cost a large amount of money.

The IS pilot of the Gelgoog turned her head to face the pilot of the Ginn. When their eyes met Cagalli pointed her shield cannon at the pilot the barrel of her cannon almost fully charged. The pilot of the Gelgoog from Cagalli could make out had one golden eye that seemed to be glowing unnaturally so, while her other eye was covered up by a red and black eyepatch.

"Blondie we got your distressed call what's the issue?" Flay arrived on the scene with Autumn in tow both suits looking close to being out of energy. For her answer she looked ahead to the pilot of the Gelgoog who dropped the dying Mira at being outnumbered.

After doing so the pilot of the Gelgoog triggered her flash grenade embedded in her suit. The blinding rays of orange light momentarily blinded everyone, but that did not stop team Delta from attacking.

"Oh hell no! Your not getting away!" Autumn howled firing a barrage of beams from her beam rifle at the unknown pilot. She was not going to let that pilot go after killing someone on her team, a sentiment Cagalli shared as her shield cannon finished charging and fired the charged beam.

The mysterious pilot of the Gelgoog managed to escape out of the hellfire of beams by blasting her way through the wall behind her. Outside of the wall the fierce wind and rain blew inside of the hall violently.

"Fuck! She got away damn it!" Autumn punched her fist into the nearest wall her IS dissolving into red particles the remainder of her shield energy gone. Cagalli hovered over towards the dying Mira clutching her bleeding stomach.

"I-I g-guess my dream... won't c-come true..." Mira gargled out the words with more blood spilling out from her lips. Cagalli at this moment wished she could say a kind word or two, but had none to say.

"Do you want me to take her out of her misery? I'll do it," Flay this time was not being a bitch about it. She still had power in her IS and had a quota of kills to keep not that she would mention it aloud. Mira chokingly sobbed shaking her head not wanting Flay to do it.

"N-No... I-I want Cagalli to do it..." Mira voiced what she wanted with Cagalli apprehensively biting her lip at hearing that. The dying girl didn't know why she wanted the blonde to be the one to kill her. Maybe it was because out of Autumn and Flay, Cagalli was the gentlest of the Delta squad.

"If that is what you want," Cagalli solemnly nodded to the dying girl's last wish and materialized her broadsword into existence. She would not cry from doing this after all what tears did the blonde have left to spend?

With one quick downward thrust of her sword the deed was done without a whimper coming from the blonde. "Shall we head back to the ship?" Cagalli asked her voice devoid of emotion. It was her coping mechanism when the task called for her to kill someone. Autumn nodded being picked up by Cagalli with Flay staying behind to make sure the body was indeed dead.

On the way back to the Melancholy seasons neither Autumn nor Cagalli spoke to the other. The mission for all intents was a success so they would be getting paid. Still killing your teammate even if she was a new recruit to the team was not a discussable topic. On the way back to the ship Cagalli wondered how Ichika and Madoka were doing.

* * *

For two hours Ichika and Madoka had fought the program White Knight to a complete standstill. They had lost all but one of the Gunbarrel pods and managed to seriously damage the IS program. Both siblings were tired and hungry at one point briefly considering exiting the pod. That thought was crushed immediately, since both siblings were incredibly stubborn they would eat and sleep after they beat this damn frustrating program.

"I have a plan Madoka, but I need you to listen to me got it?" Ichika had a crazy idea in mind after fighting with the IS for so long.

"I'll listen only if it isn't stupid," Madoka was to tired to refute her brother at the moment and decided to listen to him. She hated to admit it, but it was because of her brother and his on the fly escapes that they survived for so long.

Ichika if he wasn't worried that his sister would somehow find the energy to punch him, he would hug her. Whispering the plan to his little sister he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face at the smile on Madoka's face.

"Yeah that might just work," Madoka gripped her hands over her brother's on the controls they were going to risk it all on one plan.

"Let's go!" Ichika pulled the controls forward with the Moebius veering towards the White Knight. The White knight challenged them by flying straight towards them glowing a bright yellow around its entire frame. Neither sibling got shook up at the machine using ignition boost, in fact they had planned on the machine to do just that.

With the extra speed granted by ignition boost the White Knight was only three seconds away from destroying them in one strike.

Three...

Madoka fired the wired guided Gunbarrel pod towards the White Knight pelting it in a steady stream of bullets. The White knight continued onwards doing its best to ignore the bullets tearing through its frame.

Two...

The white Knight veering ever closer towards the Moebius sliced through the long wire of the Gunbarrel pod connected to the Moebius.

One...

"It's over take this!" Madoka and Ichika shouted together using the linear gun of the Moebius, as a means of a ram forcing its way through the chest portion of the IS. They forced the thrusters of the Moebius to the limit directing it towards ship space debris intent on destroying it. When the Moebius crashed into the ship debris both siblings expected it to be over. Unfortunately the White knight program was apparently as stubborn, as the kids and stabbed its sword through the Moebius.

"What the fuck!?" Everyone who was still watching the fight between the Moebius and the White Knight exclaimed in utter disbelief. Both machines exploding at the exact same time causing even more WTF expressions one after the other.

Inside of the pod with Madoka and Ichika they took their draw like any normal siblings would; who spent two hours fighting the incredibly hard last boss of any game would. Laughter they laughed till their sides hurt. Not because it was funny or anything no it was greatly upsetting especially for Madoka, but how could one not laugh at that amount of BS. They continued laughing for a full five minutes before stopping with Madoka simply staring at her older brother.

"Your plan failed Ichika very badly." She expressed her disappointment with a heavy sigh so much for all that work.

"Yeah I know, but did you have fun Madoka?" Ichika smiled down at his little sister releasing his hands of the controllers. His hands were very stiff so much so they hurt to bend even one finger.

"I-It wasn't fun we tied with the White Knight..." Madoka pouted crossing her arms how could her brother find that fun?

"Yes we did didn't we? We tied against the White Knight," Ichika climbed up out of the pod wincing at the pain shooting through his fingers.

"Mhm your point being?" Madoka looked up to her older brother from where he was on the pod and saw that his hand extended downwards to her.

"That if we can tie with the White Knight what can stop us if we team up together?" He posed the question to his younger sister. Watching the preverbal lightbulb flash above her head.

"So your suggesting we should team up Ichika?" Madoka snickered at the thought and grabbed her brother's hand. For the first time in a long time she felt the tiniest bit happy after losing. Who knows it was possible just maybe she did have the tiniest amount of fun with fighting alongside her brother.

"Exactly Madoka-chan." Ichika smiled pulling his sister up and out of the pod not expecting to hear the sounds of cheers. Everyone who stayed to watch the impressive fight clapped for the siblings.

"Hey! What did I tell you don't call me chan... Y-You're not allowed me to call me that," she huffed with a small blush on her cheeks not used to being cheered on. It didn't help that she was still holding her brother's hand, and couldn't help smiling even if only a little bit.

"So you don't despise me anymore ne Madoka?" He chuckled the need to tease his little sister overcame him. In retrospect he probably should not have done that, but he was too happy to care.

"S-Shut up I still don't like you," Madoka grumbled releasing her annoying brother's hand walking off to go back to her room. How could her brother be so infuriating? Making it back to the room she fell back on to her bed and looked up at her hand, which held Ichika's contemplating deep in thought.

Was she starting to warm up to her brother?

* * *

**Omake: Courtroom defense attorney?**

**"Before I umm... Testify? I have a question for the judge." Ichika tilted his head upwards to look at Squall. The woman pursed her lips together in a semi pout wondering what the hold up could be. "Where is the Defense attorney?" He asked what felt was the most important question in this situation.**

Ichika and Cagalli both looked up at judge Squall expecting her to know, since they couldn't start a trial without one.

"N-Not her-"

"HOLD IT!" A new voice shouted from the entrance of the doors, a young girl spoke walking inside of the courtroom in a blue fancy suit. At seeing who it was both Ichika and Cagalli were gobsmacked it couldn't be her. Not her with that kind of NEW hairstyle.

"Sorry, but I was just getting the evidence I needed to turn this case around!" Madoka exclaimed with spiky hair and brought out a piece of paper smacking it with one hand.

"I doubt that you can this case is closed Natarle died with a gunshot straight to the heart and the murderer is Karma!" Cagalli shouted at the attorney getting into her role as she smacked her hand down on to the table.

"OBJECTION!" Madoka yelled slamming both her hands down on to the table. Ichika who was totally not paying attention murmured about himself being a witness. Wasn't he supposed to be the one testifying? Seriously this role-play class was a complete joke.

* * *

**Aww no one got the sea salt icecream Kingdom hearts reference last chapter a bit disheartening. Still! You guys are awesome for reading sorry it took about a month to update. Yadda, yadda back in school and had a birthday meh growing old.**


End file.
